The Enemy of My Enemy
by SuchSights
Summary: It’s the beginning of the 6th year and Harry’s finding himself drawn to the mysterious new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. If this was enough to complicate his already complicated life, the new teacher is also a man… and a vampire.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created

and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited

to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner

Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark

infringement is intended.

Author notes: I want to give a huge thank you to graffiti.decorations

for doing a great job as my BETA (I had so many more mistakes than i

thought). I also need to thank Ionaonie, as she was the one who got me

writing this in the first place and has been a constant sounding board

for ideas, as well giving constant encouragement and ego boosts. This

also means that if you really, really hate the story she the one to

blame :)

If any one wants to contact me for any reason, get in touch 

Enjoy...

p.s. I promise I'll justify the R rating later ;)

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

**Prologue**

"Are you really sure this is wise headmaster?" Professor McGonagall asked anxiously pushing her glasses higher up her nose "I mean -"

"Minerva, my dear, we have already been over this - at some length as I recall" Dumbledore replied. The small smile on his face went unseen by his companion "Besides, I believe that is his carriage approaching, and we can hardly send him straight back now can we?"

At this she squinted into the darkness and saw that there was indeed a black carriage approaching at some speed, pulled by six black horses and driven by a strange hunched creature. With pursed lips and a look just short of a scowl she nodded. "I suppose you're right headmaster"

"Minerva" Dumbledore began his face serious and the playful tone no longer in his voice "I shall need your support in this. I realise how unusual this is, but desperate times call for desperate measures-"

"And the enemy of my enemy is my friend? Truly Albus I do understand" she said placing a kindly hand on his arm "I even agree… it's just that, well having the man worries me"

Dumbledore nodded gravely "You and I both, you and I both"

As the carriage neared and began to slow, the greatest headmaster Hogwarts had ever known turned to his deputy. "Still," he said the youthful twinkle back in his eyes "at least this one might actually last more than the year. We have been going through the Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers at a rather shocking rate. I would hate to have anyone think me wasteful"

Before she could reply the carriage drew to a stop in front of the pair, and an elegant long fingered hand the colour of fresh snow reached from the window and waved in greeting. From inside the darkness of the carriage a deep silken voice floated out "Headmaster, how good of you to greet in person." As the voice spoke the hunched driver jumped from his seat at the front and shuffled around to the door, opening it and bowing low before shuffling back. Slowly and deliberately the figure inside stepped down to stand directly in front of the two. Slightly taller than Dumbledore, he stood with his long black coat open to the wind and snapping about him, his deathly white chest naked beneath. For a moment his intense violet eyes searched Dumbledore's sparkling blue with a hint of hunger, then suddenly the full lips that looked stained with wine broke into a wide boyish grin "I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this Headmaster, the students arrive tomorrow, yes?"

Dumbledore returned the grin "Yes that's right, I'm pleased to find you so eager. Now" he said breathing on his hands and rubbing them together "why don't we get out of the cold, hmm?"

The new arrival nodded and smiled, then turned to address Professor McGonagall for the first time "And you must be Minerva McGonagall? I look forward to working with you."

She tried to reply with something similar, but to her dismay found herself mutely starring at the long twin fangs his smile had made visible.

"Um, yes well now that you two have met lets get indoors shall we?" Dumbledore said quickly, ushering them both inside. He sighed. "This might be more difficult than I imagined…" he muttered to him self as he followed, shutting the main doors with a wave of his wand.

**Part One**

As he stood waiting on the platform for the Hogwarts express, Harry felt something a kin to happiness for the first time since Sirius had died. The Dursley's had been as awful as ever to him, barely talking to or looking at him but he hadn't been able to care. In fact, he hadn't been able to rouse the strength of care about much of anything for most of the summer. Letters from Hermione, Ron, Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin and even Dumbledore had all sat unopened for the better part of two months. Harry had known they meant well but couldn't bear to read the words of condolences, the reminders of the death, and worst of all, the assurance that he would feel better with time. He didn't begin to come back to himself until his birthday. He had actually forgotten what day it was, or rather hadn't bothered keeping track so it was something of a shock when Uncle Vernon came panting up the stairs bellowing

"HARRY! HARRY! I WON'T HAVE IT! DO YOU HEAR ME! NOT IN THIS HOUSE!" red faced and gasping Uncle Vernon burst through the door "THE LOT OF THEM! HERE! HAD TO INVITE THEM IN! THE NEIGHBOURS! COULDN'T LET THEM SEE THAT LOT!" he yelled at a shocked Harry, spittle flying out of his mouth, eyes gleaming manically and face getting redder still.

"Erm…sorry? Had to invite who in?" He asked confused

"OH DON'T YOU EVEN TRY TO DENY IT, MY BOY!" his uncle practically screamed, his face now so red Harry began to wonder if his head might actually pop.

"Uncle Vernon, I'm not denying anything, mostly because I have no idea what you're talking about!" Harry said folding his arms, beginning to get angry himself.

"Perhaps I can make thing a little clearer" said a new, much calmer, voice from the doorway. Harry and Vernon both spun towards the new comer.

"Remus! What are you doing here?!" Harry began before being cut off by his irate Uncle

"I TOLD YOU TO WAIT IN THE LIVING ROOM! I WON'T HAVE YOUR KIND WANDERING ABOUT MY HOUSE -"

With a sigh Lupin pointed his wand at Vernon, "Silencio." And suddenly the room was silent. For a moment Vernon continued trying to rant and then looked back and forth in horror between the two wizards. After only a moments pause his lips started moving again (Harry could never be sure but he could swear he was mouthing "Oh God! I'm deaf!")He then rounded on Remus, shaking his finger with great motions that set his whole arm wobbling. "Right, that will be quite enough" Remus told the irate mountain of flesh, waving his wand in the air "Kindly go down stairs and wait, I need to talk to Harry" Vernon suspiciously eyed the wand, glared at Remus and then did the best a man his size could do to edge past him.

"Remus what on earth are you doing here? What's going on?"

Closing the door Remus wearily rubbed his face before turning to Harry "Well Harry me and some friends of yours just thought we'd come and wish you a happy birthday" he said with a tired smile "Well that and to make sure you hadn't dropped off the face of the planet"

Harry looked up at him and for the first time saw how worn and haggard he looked, even by his usual standard "I'm really sorry about the letters, Remus, it's just…"

"Its all right Harry – we all understand. But you have to start getting back into the world Harry, it doesn't stop just because one man dies, no matter who he is-" at this Harry started to speak but was stopped by Remus raising his hand. "No matter who he is, or how much he meant to us. Please don't forget Harry, Sirius was like a brother to me – one I only just got back after years of thinking he was lost to me forever. But we have to go on Harry; we have too many important things to do to let our grief bury us." Remus crossed the room and gave Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze "I'll be waiting downstairs with Ron and Hermione," he smiled. "The Weasley twins did want to join us but I thought they might be a little much for you today."

Harry smiled back at him, and quickly took off his glasses to wipe at his eyes. "Did you say Ron and Hermione were here?"

"Yes, they're both waiting in the living room. Your uncle pushed your cousin and aunt out the door the second we arrived, but I'm sure your uncle's been keeping them amused with mime." And for the first time a while Harry laughed.

The two of them went down and greeted Ron and Hermione, then the other three watched as Harry opened his presents, including ones from all of the Wesleys, Dumbledore and Hagrid. Once they were done Lupin removed the front of the Dursley's fireplace, ignoring the silent protests of Uncle Vernon. Holding out a bag of floo powered to each of them, Remus informed them they would be spending the day in Diagon Alley. The three younger wizards stepped into the fire and vanished while Remus stayed to fix the fire and return Vernon's voice, promising he would Apparate and meet them shortly. Once he arrived he took them to Florean Fortescue's and bought them all them all huge sundaes. Of course once Florean found out it was Harry's birthday he insisted on preparing a special extra large birthday sundae free of charge. By the time they left all of them felt rather sick. The rest of the day was spent browsing the shops and talking. The others sensed that then wasn't the time for any weighty matters so they all just enjoyed being together. Harry was also thrilled to hear that his two best friends were going to be Prefects again. If nothing else he couldn't help laughing when Ron described what the twins had been like the moment they found out the news. After dropping the other two off, Remus took Harry back to Number 4 Privet drive where the Dursley's all did their best to pretend that nothing at all had happened earlier.

The next day Harry had opened all of the letters he had received and spent the most of the day writing replies. He still wasn't 'fine', and wasn't sure he would be again, but he was going to at least try. The rest of the summer he had buried himself in his schoolwork, reading everything he had been able to get his hands on. He had even been doing some work for potions. In fact, Harry had never felt more prepared for the start of term. Even Hermione was impressed, although when Harry asked her what she had read over the summer he quickly realised it was at least a dozen or so more books than him.

"Oi, Harry are you listening to me?" asked Ron, poking him in the ribs and bringing him sharply back to the present.

"Sorry, Ron, not even a little. What did you say?" Harry grinned.

"Oh, that's charming that is, ignoring your Prefect" Ron said grinning back and buffing the badge on his robe. "I asked who you thought the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's gonna be? Do you think maybe they asked Moody back? Maybe even Remus!?" Ron asked, getting excited

"Don't be silly Ron, they're both far too busy with the Order" said Hermione as she walked up to join them, startling Ron.

"Bloody hell! Don't do that Hermione!" Ron shot a look at Harry. "You know, we should put a bell on her- " But he quickly shut up seeing Hermione's glare.

"A bell? What exactly are you implying Ronald Weasley?"

Luckily for Ron, at that point the Hogwarts Express came into view and everyone one was far too busy loading their things on and finding a place to sit. After much searching Harry, Ron and Hermione eventually found a seat in a carriage with Luna and Neville, and after all exchanging hellos and asking about each others summer, they all settled in for the ride.

"So Ron, I believe we were going to discuss your 'bell' suggestion?" Hermione asked sweetly.

Ron groaned "If I just say I'm very, very, very sorry now can we drop this? Please?"

"Well all right then, but when the trolley comes you have to buy me a pumpkin juice" she demanded haughtily. Neville looked at Harry confused, and Harry gave him a 'don't ask' shake of the head. Luna was too engrossed in a copy of the Quibbler to pay attention.

"So, who do you think the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher will be then, Neville?" Asked Ron, clearly keen to change the subject.

"Oh, I don't know really. I guess anyone will be better than Umbridge though," Neville said, to which they all nodded.

"Whoever it is, they've got to be mad to want the job. After all, look what happened to the others." Ron added.

At this Luna looked up from her magazine. "Maybe the job has a curse on it, one that no one can detect, like the curses of Wump Tee sorcerers."

This statement sparked a rather heated debate between Hermione and Luna as to whether or not there really were such things as the Wump Tee sorcerers and whether they did, as Luna insisted, have a base on the moon. By the time the two had agreed to disagree, Hogwarts was coming into sight.

"Ravenclaw!" the Sorting Hat yelled and Jeremy Wotts, the last of the first years, rushed over to join his new house mates amid loud cheering and clapping.

"Excellent, excellent," Dumbledore beamed. "A most warm welcome to you all my dear students, both new and old. As is customary, I shall begin with notices and announcements."

Harry and the other Gryffindor's (as well as everyone else in fact) listened intently to all of the usual announcements waiting both for news of Voldemort and, of course, to hear who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers would be. They did not have to wait long for them to be broached, although on both counts they found themselves rather disappointed.

"As all of you are no doubt aware, the Ministry has been taking action over the past few months against Lord Voldemort." At this frightened whispers ran through the room. "However, it is important that the events outside these walls, no matter how momentous, are not allowed to affect your education any more than is strictly necessary. On this note, I want to assure you all that here in Hogwarts you are quite safe. Myself, the other members of staff, and some of the top members of the Ministry have done every thing possible to see to it that Hogwarts is now more secure than ever before."

"I can't believe that's all he's going to say!" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione.

"Really Ron," Hermione said with a snort. "He can hardly give details of what's going on to the whole school, can he?" Before Ron could reply Dumbledore continued.

"I am sure that you are all wondering who is going to be taking up the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Alas, I can not tell you." Dumbledore sighed, smiling slightly, as the students looked about confused, muttering to each other. "In fact, you shall not even be able to tell one another as there are spells in place to prevent it – you will not know who your new teacher is until your first lesson." At this, muttering became open chatter until the Headmaster raised his hands for quiet, now openly smiling "This is not for any sinister or terrible reason, but rather at the request of our new Professor. I think you will all find over the course of the year that he has something of a flair for the dramatic"

"McGonagall doesn't look as though she approves too much, does she?" Harry grinned at Ron as Dumbledore went on.

"While I'm sure that you will all be somewhat shocked at the new appointment, I ask that you trust me in this. I freely admit that he is something of an… unusual choice, but he is a true expert in his field, as well as being an important member of a new alliance formed against Lord Voldemort." By now the entire room was buzzing with talk and with theories "But now to more important matters," Dumbledore said abruptly, and with a wave of his wand the table filled with food. "Dig in!" And with that he sat down and started filling his plate, chatting happily with the others on the high table.

For a moment everyone just stared at the headmaster until it became obvious he was not about to say any more. Amid much shrugging everyone started to eat and talk. On each of the four tables there was only one real topic of conversation, who was the new teacher? Had any one been paying close attention to the ceiling they might have wondered what the strange thin mist hanging above them was. Had they also had incredibly sharp hearing they might have heard the sound of an amused, soft velvety laugh coming from the mist. But of course everyone was far more interested in the platters of delicious food in front of them.

Next morning at breakfast at the Gryffindor table everyone was still speculating wildly. "What alliance do you think Dumbledore was talking about?" Dean Thomas asked, spearing a sausage with his fork.

"You don't think its anything to do with the giants do you?" said Ron looking worried.

"Don't worry mate, I can't really see giant in a classroom." Harry laughed trying to imagine Grawp setting homework.

"Bloody hope not," muttered Ron. "When do you think we'll have our first lesson with whoever it is?"

"Erm, Ron? Aren't you supposed to be the one telling us that?" Seamus replied getting a blank look from Ron. "The time-tables? I think that's where Hermione is right now." At this Ron choked on his toast, looked aghast at first Seamus, then Dean and finally Harry before running off, still coughing up bits of toast. By the time Ron returned with a scowling Hermione, who was clearly not pleased about the performance of her fellow prefect, the conversation had turned to the Quidditch and deciding on a new captain now that Angelina had graduated.

"Well good news!" Hermione beamed at them, forgetting she was meant to be scowling. "We have DADA today, third period so we'll find out who our teacher is!"

"Cool!" said Dean taking his timetable.

"Oh great," Harry moaned pointing at his timetable. "But first we have double Potions with the Slytherin." Hermione just shrugged.

"Can't have everything Harry. By the way, does any one know where on earth the catacombs are?"

"I remember Fred and George saying something about them once," said Ron scratching his head "but I'm pretty sure they said they had been sealed off for years. Why?"

Hermione sighed, gave Ron a withering look and tapped the timetable in his hands. "Because Ron, that's where we have DADA"

After all his reading over the summer Harry had gone into Potions feeling confident for perhaps the first time ever. He very quickly realised what a mistake that had been. True, it had been fun to see Snape's face when Harry had been able to answer the questions thrown at him, but it didn't last long.

"Bravo Mr. Potter," Snape drawled, giving a slow theatrical clap. "You may actually have reached a level where I can describe you as border line competent, and it's only taken you five years. Well done." After that Snape spent the lesson alternating between asking a smirking Malfoy questions that any second year would have found basic (and then rewarding Slytherin outrageously) and asking Harry absurdly difficult questions that had even Hermione shrugging helplessly. By the time the class was over, it was as though they had never had a break for the summer at all.

The catacombs turned out to be harder to find than they expected. Lower even than the dungeons and on the other side of the castle, it was clear that Ron had been right and that, until recently, it had indeed been sealed. In fact, had it not been for the torches lighting the way, they would only have been able to tell which of the maze like corridors to go down because all of the others were clogged with what looked like centuries of cobwebs. Eventually they came to two enormous doors that appeared to be made from brass, engraved in strange, somehow sinister designs and heavily inlayed with gold and rubies. Everyone stood at the creepy looking doors for a while looking at each other in silence, no one wanting to open them. Finally Harry stepped forward. "Well… guess we'd better go in…" But just as he was about to reach for them the doors swung inward with an eerie creak and voice floated out of the misty darkness inside. "Welcome, my children, enter freely and of your own will…" Harry took a startled step backwards as the doors opened, and looked at Ron, who swallowed and motioned Harry forward through the doors. Harry scowled, but did walk into the room, the rest of the class following. Once they were all inside the doors slammed shut, cutting off the light from the torches in corridor and leaving them in total darkness for a moment, causing Lavender to let out a small scream. Suddenly the room exploded into light startling everyone, and making them all blink as their eyes adjusted. As Harry looked about it took him a moment to take in what he was seeing. The room was huge; it had high vaulted ceilings, hanging on the walls were beautiful candelabra filled with deep red candles, and one entire wall was taken up with a vast fireplace that was burning a strange blue flame, seemingly without any fuel. The rosewood Louis XIV style (though Harry had no idea that's what it was) furniture all looked antique and very expensive, with all the upholstery in the same rich crimson silk. Instead of desks there were an array of love seats and chairs with an odd end table or coffee table scattered around. At the front of the room there was a slightly raised platform with a divan on it in the same red silk but with what looked like a solid gold base inlayed with rubies. Behind this was another door, smaller than the one they had come through but just as richly decorated. The room also had heavy, sensual incense hanging in the air that Harry found far from unpleasant.

"Where do you think he is?" Hermione asked looking around.

"God knows… I mean he invited us in so he must be here, right?" Ron replied nervously.

As they spoke Harry noticed that what he had taken as part of the incense smoke was swirling and moving towards the raised platform "Umm, guys..." he trailed off, pointing. As it concentrated and swirled closer Harry saw that it was mist and not smoke at all, and it was slowly forming the shape of a man.

"Mmmm, again welcome my little ones," said a voice from the mist shape with a throaty laugh. As the mist form became clearer and clearer the class huddled closer together. The figure laughed again and spoke in a strangely flirting tone. "You need not be frightened of me, come sit." As it finished the mist finally became a distinct form, although Harry wasn't sure if he had found the talking mist or the man standing before him more shocking. The man was deathly pale; in fact pale was an understatement. He was pure white. For a moment Harry was uncomfortably reminded of the new form of Lord Voldemort, but in only took him a second to see a difference. Voldemort's skin was sickly somehow – it brought to mind bones and death, like everything about his new form it had a sense of 'wrongness' to it. The man in front of Harry now was the white of alabaster or marble. In fact, Harry though, was it not for his face he would look almost like a statue. From the waist down he wore a simple but well cut pair of black linen trousers and no shoes. His chest was bare and his arms spread wide, his head leaned slightly to one side as he regarded them with faintly glowing, long lashed, violet eyes. His hair was like spun gold and hung in waves just past shoulders. His lips were sensual, full and red. Slowly the man licked his lips and smiled a close-mouthed smile. He lowered his arms, and then he stood silently regarding the class, eyes moving from one face to the next. He locked gazes with each student in turn, but none met his gaze for more than a moment. Harry noticed, however, that most of the time people looked away they were blushing and looked as much embarrassed as frightened. Despite the fact he was stood at the head of the group, Harry's eyes were the last the strange, pale man looked into. Even before they did, Harry was determined he would not look away, after his last class with Snape he wasn't in the mood to be intimidated. As soon as his green eyes met the strange violet ones Harry felt a shock go through him. There was a sense of challenge in the gaze, but far more besides. Locked in his eyes was a sense of terrible ancient power, a lustful hunger, desire, malice, threat and invitation all in one. Harry understood why his friends had blushed and felt sure he must be himself but he continued to hold the gaze. He felt naked, exposed, venerable and to his horror, increasingly… aroused. The ruby lips smiled wider still but stayed closed as the violet eyes bore into him. Harry's breathing had become heavier and he was beginning to feel blood starting to flow to potentially embarrassing places. Finally he tore his eyes away, although to his shock he found it difficult to do so. As he looked down Harry felt strangely shaky and out of breath, he didn't look up again until the man laughed loudly running his hand through his hair as he did and flashing a the class a set of ivory fangs.

"My apologies, but I do so enjoy my petty games," he grinned wickedly at them all giving them all the chance to properly see that his canine teeth were very long, very sharp and very… well vampire looking.

"He's a bloody vampire!" exclaimed Ron very loudly, surprising everyone including himself.

"I am indeed a vampire, though of a rather rare breed," the man agreed in playful silken tones as he stretched languidly out on the divan, "and I'm bloody as frequently as I get the chance to be." He finished, eyes sparkling. "As you should all have guessed I am your new teacher for the Defence Against the Dark Arts…" he paused dramatically. "I am Prince Innadrue Felldane of the Court of the Vampire Lords," he looked out expectantly. When he received only blank looks from his statement he sighed and went on. "To be expected I suppose, very few have heard of my kind. I'll tell you what, if any of you here can tell me what a Vampire Lord is I'll give you fifty house points. And by the way saying – a lord of vampires- isn't going to be good enough." At this the whole class turned expectantly towards Hermione, who looked a little flustered.

"Um, well I think I read _something_ about a Vampire Lord in …well it was in a book called _Abominations: The Wickedest Creatures of the Dark Ages_ actually," Hermione started sheepishly. Innadrue just smile at her encouragingly.

"Go ahead my child; I don't mind what your source is, or how silly a title it has."

"Well," Hermione continued, getting into her stride now. "It said that a Vampire Lord was just like a normal vampire except that they're more powerful, were born vampire not turned into them, and can only be killed with silver weapons."

"Hmmm, and who, by the way, wrote your silly titled book?" Innadrue questioned.

"A woman named Mary Flutterworth"

"I see. Well if you have anything else by this woman may I suggest you burn it? I'm afraid everything other than the fact we are indeed more powerful than common vampires that was utter, utter, very, very stupid drivel. However, I shall give you five points for having heard of us at all." Hermione didn't seem to know whether to be pleased about the five points or put out that her answer had been called drivel.

"All of you sit down and I shall explain things to you." They were told as he airily waved his hand at the chairs. Once they were all seated he continued in a more serious tone than before. "First of all, I shall tell you what a Vampire Lord is. Put very simply, we are vampires who used to be wizards when we were alive. This is not unique, many ordinary vampires were also wizards before their undeath; what sets us apart is that we did not lose our magic or our selves in the way that they did. Normally when a wizard is turned into a vampire they lose all ability to cast magic and their wand instantly rots away. Perhaps, more important than this, they lose the ability to feel emotion in the way they did as humans. They are eternal lifeless husks, they retain their intellect but they can no longer truly feel anything. Physically, they are far stronger than a human and they often have the ability to change into the form of simple beasts, and to mesmerise those with weak minds. We, on the other hand, retain our magic, though in a changed form and instead of rotting away the wood of our wands petrifies, joining us in death. Our magic is limited, we can not manipulate living flesh or create life in any way – we are tied to death. We can still perform most charms and curses but not with the same spells as you use. Also our spells are much more time consuming and draining. If I am honest, were it simply a contest of magical ability, even the best of my kind would struggle to beat a competent adult wizard. _However_," he said with relish, sitting upright and grinning again, "we have a great deal of other powers. We are massively stronger and quicker than ordinary vampires, we have an enormous resistance to a great many curses and other forms of magic, we can read minds, control the weak willed, travel as mist, summon storms, and on top of all this we retain our emotions. They are more volatile and somewhat darker than mortal ones, but frankly that's just another way of saying more interesting and better, don't you think?" He laid back on the divan, beaming at them. They in turn looked rather shocked and tried to take everything in. "Well does any one have any question? Don't worry I don't bite – well actually I do – but I won't, so…questions?" Looking rather nervous Ron raised his hand. "Yes you, the worried looking red head with the badge. What is that badge by the way?"

Ron coughed awkwardly "It mean I'm a prefect-"

"Really?" Innadrue asked, suddenly leaning forward and peering at Ron intently then at Hermione. "And you must be a prefect as well?" She nodded. "Are you a couple then?"

"NO! We are not!" Ron spluttered while Hermione just stared open mouthed.

"Why not? Frankly I think you should be less picky. She seems delightful to me, and she's obviously very clever-" Innadrue went on seemingly oblivious to the look of horror on Hermione's face or Ron's spluttering "Oh but I'm getting off track. I do that at times. What was the question red head prefect boy?"

"Are you mental or something?!" Ron finally choked out.

"Not as far as I'm aware. Next question."

Harry couldn't help grinning and he noticed he wasn't alone. After a bit Harry raised his hand. "Um, sir-"

"Call me Innadrue."

"Err ok; Innadrue, I guess we kind know what you are now, but… why is a vampire teaching us in the first place? Also aren't vampires… kind of evil?"

"To answer your second question first, yes we are. I personally am deliciously so." He said with a laugh. "And to answer your first, and expand more honestly on the second," he continued confusingly quickly, "I am here as the result of a treaty." He paused expectantly.

After a few moments it became clear he was not about to continue. Finally Lavender raised her hand. "Professor Innadrue, what treaty?"

"An excellent question, and call me 'sir'. A treaty between my master, the King of the Vampires and your own Ministry of Magic. You see, while we may not conform to conventional morality, we are not, as Mr. Potter fears, evil. Far more importantly we're really quite a proud bunch and none of us really like the idea of bending our knees to Voldemort. So this time we have agreed to fight against him rather than just leave you all to it. And it is in this spirit of co-operation and friendship I am here as your teacher. You really should feel very honoured you know, there are only eight of us Vampire Lords in the whole of the world, and I'm by far the cleverest." Innadrue said earnestly. For a moment the class simply sat looking at their rather odd new teacher, no one sure of how to respond, till finally Seamus broke the silence.

"There are eight of you? No offence sir, but how useful is that against You Know Who?"

Innadrue smiled, fangs showing once again "_You_ may call me Innadrue. And it is useful because we command the vast majority of lesser, common, vampires. Even as we speak the armies of my King are doing battle in Eastern Europe against the forces Voldemort has amassed. Now are there any more questions?" Seeing only slightly bemused faces and no raised hands he continued "Wonderful. Then lets us begin."

Over the next hour the vampire spoke on an array of topics, outlining what they would do over the next year. And while his strange, playful manner was somewhat off putting at first, it soon became clear to every one that his knowledge of the subject was vast. As the class drew to a close and they all began to pack away their things, Innadrue motioned for silence once more. "Just before you leave I have a few last things to tell you. The door behind me," he said indicating the gilded door behind the divan "leads to my private quarters, anyone who even attempts to enter them will die a very slow death." As he said this he again locked eyes with them each in turn, though far quicker this time and with a threatening glare. "Secondly, I remind you that you can not mention who I am to anyone, as there are spells in place to stop you. This will disappear after the first week, when I will have had my chance to shock each and every class in the school." He grinned in a surprisingly boyish way "By the way, what did you think of the mist entrance?" he asked eagerly

"Definitely mental" Ron muttered under his breath, but Harry found himself grinning back, albeit with less teeth on show.

By the end of the day they it had become clear that neither Dumbledore nor Innadrue had been exaggerating about the spell preventing them discussing their new teacher. As soon as they had left the classroom deep in the catacombs Harry and his class mates found that they were unable to even talk about what had just happened, even to one another. In fact, even writing about it proved impossible, as Harry discovered later in Transfiguration when he handed Hermione what he had thought was a note asking what she had thought of their first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson.

"Harry what are you doing?" a confused looking Hermione asked holding up the note for Harry to see. To his shock it was covered in illegible scribbling.

"Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall suddenly said, startling both Harry and Hermione. Seeing the note, she walked over and held out her hand. Reluctantly Hermione handed it to her. A small scowl on her face McGonagall turned to Harry. "I shall guess that you were attempting to write about Professor Innadrue, correct?" Harry nodded "Well Mr. Potter, spells in place are not so easily circumvented. It was Professor Dumbledore himself who came up with them so I suggest you stop trying to gossip and pay attention."

"Wait a minute!" Ron suddenly shouted "You said his name!"

McGonagall turned to Ron, scowl darkening "Of course _I_ can say his name Mr. Weasley, your new teacher's _dramatics_ do not limit other members of _staff_." It was very clear to everyone in the class that their new teacher was **not** a topic that the Head of Gryffindor was particularly keen to talk about. Wisely, every one did their best to concentrate for the rest of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters etc, etc. If I did I would be far too busy rolling about in a big bed of money to write.

Author notes: Sorry that this chapter took such a stupidly long time, especially as it's so short. A combination of me being crap and having had real world stuff to do are to blame. Anyway, this is short of a filler chapter, but I hope you like it. As before you can contact me at: if you feel so inclined that is.

p.s. I'm always looking for BETA readers so if anyone would like to help I'll love them forever.

**Part Two**

It was the second day back and Harry was confused. Worst of all there was no one he could talk to about it. _Although_, Harry thought to himself, _it's not like I **could **talk about it, even if there was someone_. The problem was his new teacher. Ever since Harry had locked eyes with Innadrue Felldane he hadn't been able to get the man out of his head. As he lay in bed on the first day he had been able to tell him self that he hadn't really been attracted to Innadrue. It was must have been some kind of vampire trick – after all he had said he liked playing games and pretty much everyone he looked at seemed embarrassed about _something_. Once he had decided this he smiled to himself, and promptly fell asleep. The trouble was that night his dreams were filled with snow white limbs, crimson lips and most of all brilliant violet eyes.

The next morning Ron had woken him "You better get up mate or you're gonna miss breakfast" the red head called, tossing a pillow at Harry, as he finished dressing.

"Um… sure be right there" Harry said sleepily but making no move to pull back the covers, the memory of the dream still having a very noticeable effect on a certain part of his body. Ron paused for a moment at the doors waiting then smiled knowingly and left, giving Harry a bit of privacy to get up. Harry flopped back into bed and groaned. It looked as though Innadrue wasn't going to be quite so easy to dismiss from his mind.

As Harry got up he was pleased the others were all dressed and gone, and not just so no one had the opportunity to comment on the tent in his pyjamas. Stripping off, Harry looked down at his body and stretched. He ran his hands lightly over his chest and across is abs then sighed and stopped. He was **not **going to touch himself, if he did after _that_ dream it would be like admitting that it had meant something. Which he decided, it very definitely didn't.

After a (very cold) shower and quickly dressing Harry had rushed down to breakfast. Once there he realised that he didn't actually have anything until Charms in the afternoon, and that he could have stayed in bed after all.

"Ron, why did you wake me?" Harry asked his best friend grumpily as he took a seat across from him.

"I 'fort you might be 'ungry" Ron said around a mouthful of sausage

Harry just grunted in reply and helped himself to some orange juice "Where's Hermione?"

"Amfant Oons" Ron garbled, still eating furiously.

Seamus and Neville both burst out laughing causing Ron to look up blushing.

"I think he meant 'Ancient Runes' Harry" Neville supplied helpful

"Yeah, that's right. Ancient Runes" Ron added with a sheepish grin.

For a while the four of them eat in companionable silence till Seamus broke in

"Dark Arts again tomorrow morning"

The others just nodded, each looking as eager as the next to talk about it but bound by the spell. What Harry wanted to ask most of all was what they had felt when the looked into the vampire's eyes. Harry snorted quietly to himself, _Yeah right, I can see it now, I'll just ask "Hey Seamus, did you get turned on by our new teacher the other day? Ron, how about you?"_ he thought bitterly. Even on the remote chance one of them had felt the same as Harry he felt sure none of them would every admit it. He knew he certainly wouldn't. Although as soon as he thought this Harry asked himself why was he _so_ embarrassed about it? After all, the wizarding world was easier going about the idea of two men together than the Muggle world. And it wasn't as though he had _done_ anything; it had just been idle thoughts. _But you've never had those kinds of thoughts about a man before, and even in the wizarding world it's not exactly seen as great_. _Not to mention the fact he's a teacher… _A nasty little voice in the back of his mind said.

"Mr. Potter, may I have a word please?" Professor McGonagall's crisp voice said, pulling Harry away from his thoughts.

"Of course Professor." Harry replied leaving the table, his food mostly untouched and grateful for the distraction. "Have I done something wrong?"

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow archly, "Not that I am aware of Mr. Potter, I merely wished to inform you that the headmaster has decided to lift your Quidditch ban."

"Quidditch?" Harry said stupidly as he realised that he had not even thought about his beloved game over the summer. In fact he had tried to avoid thinking about anything in the wizarding world as much as possible.

"Yes Mr. Potter, Quidditch – a game played on broomsticks? I trust you remember?" McGonagall went on, a slight smile pulling at the corner of her lips. Harry just nodded, a much larger smile spreading across his face as he took in what he was being told. "Well I'm glad to see that my new house captain has at least _some_ memory of the game." She finished, in a kindly amused voice.

For a moment Harry just starred at her, trying to be sure he had heard right. "Captain! But Alicia has been on team longest and she-"

"Was the very first person to suggest you. She does not want the position Mr. Potter, and she thought you would be ideal. And I have to say I rather agree with her. Now do make sure you practice hard Harry, I believe I've mentioned to you before that I have gotten rather used to the Quidditch Cup sitting in my office." With that she was gone, leaving Harry standing with his mouth open.

Harry walked back to the table, still smiling and sat back down with his friends.

"What was that about Harry, I guessing you're not in trouble by the look on your face" Ron asked pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Oh nothing much." Harry said airily watching as Ron took a mouthful of tea. "She was just letting me know that I can play Quidditch again- oh and by the way mate, I'm your new captain." Harry grinned as Ron choked on his tea.

"Really!" Ron asked when he had finished coughing. Harry laughed and nodded. "Bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, very loudly, causing a group of passing Hufflepuff to jump and look over. Ron didn't notice.

After that breakfast was forgotten and the rest of the morning was spent in the common room discussing the upcoming Quidditch season. All of his friends seemed really excited about him being back on the team, especially Ron, who if anything seemed more pleased than Harry. Just before lunch Hermione arrived back in the Gryffindor tower and heard the news.

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful! You must be so pleased!" She began smiling at the two beaming boys, then frowned "Oh, but will you have enough time to study being captain and everything, I mean we are starting NEWTS this year." She asked her voice full of concern. Harry and Ron starred at her flabbergasted and then looked at each other, totally at a loss for words. Hermione rolled her eyes and then she grinned again "So, when's your first match?"

The charms class that afternoon was not Harry's most successful. They were supposed to be combining two charms they had used before into one and making a teacup sprout legs _and then_ dance across their tables. Not only did Harry fail to get his teacup to grow legs, he also shattered one and somehow set another on fire. In retrospect he thought it might have had something to do with the fact he was trying to draw sketches of different Quidditch plays as he spoke about them with Ron, at the same time as spell casting. Finally Hermione looked up from her teacup (which was now dancing a rather intricate Rumba) and glared at the pair. After that they did quite a bit better, and by the end of the class both had managed to get their cups to do a rather unsteady wobble across the table.

That night Harry and Ron rushed through dinner and were quickly outside on their brooms. Before too long several of their team mates and friends cam out to join them and the evening was spent in a sort of unofficial first practice. Even Hermione came out to watch (though steadfastly refused Ron's suggestion she join in). By the time they came in the light was beginning to fail and Harry was exhausted but happy. Being back on his broom and feeling the wind rush by him seemed to have blasted away some of lingering depression of the summer. As they trekked up to the common room Hermione and Ron were both thrilled to see Harry in such good spirits and shared relieved grins with one another at seeing their friend seemingly getting back to normal.

The three of them managed to get their favourite seats by the fire, and were soon chatting happily. After a few hours, and when Harry and Ron began to discuss each play that they had been made for the fourth time Hermione finally gave up and said goodnight. Not long after Harry suggested doing the same to Ron.

"Yeah, Dark Arts first thing tomorrow" Ron agreed, clearly still eager to say more but unable. Harry just nodded, unsure of what he would say even if he were free to speak.

That night Harry dreamt of flying across a night time sky, chasing the gold glimmer of the snitch across a glittering field of stars. As he sped through the air feeling the wind whip across his face, he felt a sudden certainty that somewhere out in the dark a pair of violet eyes were watching him…

Harry woke before any of his dorm mates, feeling slightly shaken by his dream. He slipped quietly from his bed, out of the room and went to the bathroom. As he stripped naked and moved to stand under the shower head he had a sudden flash of the eyes from his dream, causing him to spin round in alarm only to find he was looking at an empty room. Harry gave a shaky laugh and shook his head.

"Get a grip Harry, just a dumb dream… just a dream." He muttered under his breath as he turned on the shower. But despite what he told himself he couldn't quite shake the feeling of being watched.

By the time Ron and Hermione came down to breakfast Harry was almost finished with his.

"You're up early Harry." Hermione said as she took a seat opposite him. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yeah, fine thanks" Harry lied rather unconvincingly, nodding to Ron as the redhead took the seat to his right. "Care of Magical Creatures tomorrow, it'll be good to see Hagrid properly won't it?" He rushed on before either of his friends could ask more about his sleep habits. Harry's distraction worked and after that most of breakfast was spent speculating over what kind of awful creatures Hagrid might have for them this year.

The first class of morning was Horology with Hufflepuff. It soon became obvious to all the Hufflepuff (including their Head of House, an increasingly annoyed Professor Sprout) that the Gryffindor among them were distracted. The final straw came when even Hermione was caught day dreaming when asked a question.

"Would I be a million mile off the mark to guess that your next class is Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Professor Sprout finally snapped at them. She was greeted with many shame faced nods. She sighed, "I realise I may not be quite as interesting as our resident melodramatic vampire but please do try to pay attention."

After that while the concentration of the Gryffindor did not improve they did at least try to look like they were paying attention. Finally the class ended and they were dismissed, and then it was down to the catacombs.

**End of Part 2**

Post fic note: Sorry nothing much happens in this chapter but I promise the next one will be bigger and better  Also please, please, please review – even its only to say that you hate it. Cheers,

SuchSights


	3. Chapter 3 Teaser

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created

and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited

to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner

Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark

infringement is intended.

Author notes: OK, I've been crap at updating. More than crap, I admit it. But I am writing again now and a real chapter is only days away. This is sort of a teaser chapter to remind people who have me on alert that the story is starting up again.  its also a good way to beg for a BETA reader. Anyway, enjoy the tiny, tiny amount here and chapter 3 will be along very soon.

Innadrue sat upon a gilded chair humming softly to himself and absently twirling one of his long locks of golden hair around his fingers. In the dark cavernous room that was his home at Hogwarts he stared intently into the ornate golden framed mirror that dominated one of the walls. As he gazed at the empty chair reflected in glass there was a polite knocking at the door, and the hunched form of his servant entered.

"Your classs will be arriving sshortly Masster." The thing hissed, its face hidden beneath a black scarf and wide brimed hat.

"Very well. Go lay out my clothes. I shall dress momentarily" The vampire order with a dismissive wave of slender white hand.

Rising from the chair Innadrue looked down at his own naked body, running his hands slowly over his chest. Then looking back up to the empty room in the mirror he sighed. Turning abruptly he strode across the room and with one last longing glance at the image in the glass he opened the door and left. In the darkened room the mirror reflected the exact same as view as it had for the past hour: an empty room without a living soul in it.


	4. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created

and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited

to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner

Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark

infringement is intended.

Author notes: Hmmm still not doing well on updating often am i? However in my defence I'm sure someone is probably to blame… erm, lets say Communists. Anyway hope you enjoy, more to come:

As the Gryffindor headed towards the catacombs the same nervous excitement was etched on every face. When they reached the huge brass doors they found them already wide open and the classroom fully lit. Tentatively the class entered, though this time Harry hung back instead of leading the way.

After looking around the room Hermione turned to Harry and whispered "He's not here."

"No, maybe he's planning on making another grand entrance." Harry replied. "And why are you whispering?"

Before she could reply Dean caught everyone's attention by exclaiming. "Ewww! Is that blood!?"

Harry and the rest of the class turned to see what Dean was pointing at and saw there had been an addition to the room since yesterday. Along the wall opposite the blue fire was a long counter with crystal decanters lined up along the top, with matching crystal goblets surrounding each one. All of them without exception were filled with a deep red liquid.

"Whose blood do you think it is? Where did he get it all?" Lavender whispered, sounding on the edge of hysterics. Parvati who just shook her head in response.

Just then the smaller door behind the divan open and Innadrue casually sauntered in. Like before he was dressed in black. This time tight fitting black trousers were tucked into soft black leather boots that came up just passed mid-calf and a black shirt with a high stiff collared and large cuffs finished it. Harry noticed uncomfortably that the shirt was only buttoned from half way down leaving an expanse of white flesh on display.

"Please take your seats so that we may begin." Innadrue said seating himself on the divan behind him. Once everyone else was sitting he scanned the room and smiled.

"Before you all start worrying over whether or not I decided to drain some poor little first year class you may like to know that what you are all gawping at is a rather excellent Merlot." Innadrue said with a smile. Seeing the blank looks his was getting from a few in the class he continued. "It's red wine – dear God, do they teach you nothing of importance? Anyway you may help yourselves, you are all old enough, and I'm of the opinion that wine lubricates the brain."

At this Ron turned to Harry and grinned before heading towards the wine, joined by several of the rest of class. Harry however remained starring at Innadrue who in turn was starring into the fire. Hermione just scowled.

"There are of course rules." Innadrue continued with out turning his attention from the fire. "You may drink, but you may not get drunk. I have no intension of monitoring how much wine you consume – you shall all have to regulate yourselves, and I shall be…displeased with anyone who fails to do so. Now go get your wine and take your seats."

As most the class helped themselves to wine Harry continued to sit beside an equally immobile Hermione as he stared at Innadrue.

"Well I'm pleased at least _your _being sensible Harry." Hermione said pointedly as Ron returned with a very full glass.

"You heard the man Hermione, lubricates the brain." Ron grinned in reply. "You not getting any Harry?"

"What? Oh… yeah I was just about to." Harry replied finally turning to his friends. "Sorry sort of drifted off." With this he quickly went over and poured himself a glass.

Once everyone was seated and looking expectantly at Innadrue he stood and faced them. "Yesterday I gave you a brief overview, today we shall being for real. Your teaching over the last few years has been somewhat hit and miss but sadly your _teacher_ last year completely failed you – the entire years worth of classes were sadly close to pointless. Thankfully however some of you were wise enough to look elsewhere for education." As he said this his eyes flicked briefly to Harry and he shot a quick smile. "But those of you who did not the DA last year do not need to despair. You will however need to take extra classes."

At this a storm of protest broke out from those who had not been members of the DA. Those who had just smiled, and as a rule looked rather pleased with themselves.

"There is absolutely no point protesting, it will change nothing. However it might make you feel a little better to know that those of you who were members are going to help me give the extra classes." At this news the majority of the former DA members looked distinctly less pleased. "These classes will only be for 5th, 6th and 7th year students and will take place in the evenings. The exact date will be arranged later, but don't worry I shall ensure it does not clash with Quidditch." As he spoke Innadrue walked down from the platform and poured himself some wine. "Now then…" He said before pausing, taking a sip and smiling in pleasure. "Shall we begin?"

"This year I shall be attempting to teach you how to recognise and overcome, or at least survive, some of the more serious threats you could face in the future. This will include dark curses and hexes, dark artefacts and also dark creatures. These fall roughly into two groups; firstly the fully sentient," He grinned showing his fangs. "such as myself, lesser vampires, some of the greater demons etc. Secondly, the more bestial creatures that can be trained and used as weapons."

As the rest of the class listened intently Harry found himself paying far more attention to the opening of the vampire's shirt. His eyes, seemingly against his will, moved over the pale pectoral muscles and the small hard nipples only a shade or so darker than the rest of the skin. As Harry travelled upwards he was startled to meet Innadrue's eyes, a half smile playing on the edge of his full lips. Harry felt the heat rushing to his face and quickly looked away, knowing he had already been caught.

"Great, just great.' He muttered to himself. Looking around to see if anyone had been watching Harry was relieved to see everyone else busy putting their book back into their bags. Apparently he had missed that instruction while his mind was on other things. As he started to follow suit he realised that putting books away almost certainly meant a practical lesson. _If I can just stop starring and pay attentions this could be good _he thought.

Innadrue rose swiftly in one fluid motion and began to pace back and forth across the raised platform where his divan sat. As he addressed them his face and voice dropped the playful note they had before and he was suddenly serious.

"You all know of the Impertius Curse, you all felt it from the impostor Moody in your fourth years. Mr. Potter has even felt the power of the Dark Lord's curse." At this the eyes of the class turned to Harry and he felt his face warming again. Innadrue's eyes however remained fixed on some distant point as he continued. "While this is a very serious threat it is far from the only method of mind control. There are others that can be far harder to detect and therefore to resist. The Imperitous Curse is a battering ram against the fortress of your will. If you are strong enough you can hold it back for a time. The truly strong of will cannot be controlled in this way, the most you cope hope to do would be to shatter their minds into madness."

Harry shuddered as he remembered both the searing pain of refusing Voldemort's commands that night in the grave yard and also at the thought of Barty Crouch Senior. When Harry had seen him for the last time Crouch had managed to shake off the hold of the Impertious curse but it had left his mind broken.

"But why assault what you can enter freely?" Innadrue continued his voice intense. "There are ways of tricking your way into any fortress, even the mind. But I shall teach you to recognise the wooden horses you would otherwise willing accept through the gates of your consciousness... All these things are simple. The greatest threat, the true threat, is insidious. You will not see it. You will hear it. You will not sense it… The greatest control over another occurs when they do not know it exists. The reason? Because you will never fight it, never resist. It will whisper in your ear, with your own voice and you will think it part of you… It is quite possible to become the slave to another's will and never know a thing about it." Innadrue stood silently for a moment, his eyes far away. He turned towards them. "Most of you will probably never be able to detect this kind of control, not fully, but some of you may be capable of being taught. I can teach you what mental defences there are, but one of your greatest protections will be you friends and those close to you. Watch for sudden changes of previously held opinions, of tastes and mood. Any or all of these things of course do not have to mean anything. But if a being capable of this control is near by it should be considered. The list of beings, by the way, is very short."

"Your one of the things aren't you? Your one of the things on the list?" Harry asked suddenly, surprising himself. He didn't know how he knew but he felt certain he was right. Innadrue did not reply immediately but looked at Harry thoughtfully as if carefully considering his answer.

"I believe I can say without arrogance that there are none, living or dead who match my skills in this art. It is among the greatest of my powers," his face became less serious as he spoke and a sparkle came to his eyes. "which to be honest with you kiddies is _really_ saying something because quite frankly I'm really rather spectacular. But fear not, your headmaster has forbidden me to use this ability outside of a teaching context. Your minds are your own, although I might sneak the odd peak at the now and again." He finished with a grin.

Harry and Ron shared nervous glances, both unsure if he was joking or not. Harry didn't know what Ron didn't want Innadrue seeing but he knew exactly what he wanted to keep hidden in his own mind.

"Now then, that having been said, on to art appreciation and the trap of beauty." Innadrue said airily.

As he spoke the door through which they had entered opened again and a short man entered dressed all in tattered black. Worn heavy looking boots were visible beneath the dusty black coat but only barely. The collar was upturned and high, casting most of the face in a shadow that light did not seem to penetrate. A black hat, the kind Harry had seen gangsters in old movies wear, covered the rest. The only flesh visible was the clawed and scabrous grey hands that held a large tray covered with a sheet of blood red silk.

"Your, ssssll, ssstatuess my Masster.." The thing hissed in a strange hesitant voice, as though speech were something unfamiliar to it.

"Very good Titus, place them on the table please." Innadrue replied, alone in the room in seeming unperturbed by the newcomer.

As the thing, Titus, crossed the room Harry realised that he wasn't short at all as he had first thought but rather hunched over. Once the tray was deposited on a table on the left of the room Titus bowed low to Innadrue and shuffled quickly from the room.

"My servant." Innadrue said by way of explanation to the questioning looks around the room.

"What was he?" Seamus whispered to Dean who was sitting with him. However in the silence it carried across the room for everyone to hear.

"That is not your concern Mr. Finnigan." Innadrue snapped coldly. "You need only know that he is mine."

Seeing that this was clearly not a subject Innadrue was willing to talk further about no one said any more. Harry guessed however that he wasn't the only one wondering what the answer to Seamus question was.

"Now, as I was saying, art appreciation." Innadrue continued, his voice once again light. "Who can tell me what a Siren Statue is?"

To no ones great surprise Hermione's hand was the first in the air. Innadrue acknowledged her with a smile and a smile nod of his head.

"It's the common name for a statue that has been bespelled to prevent you being able to look away. It can be done with all kinds of art but works best of statues."

"Very good Miss. Granger, take ten … no wait… make it _five_ points. Ten points for a correct answer shall hence forth be reserved for people have made the effort to make their hair look nice before coming into my classroom. Now then, one of the main reasons that statues are…" He paused looking out at the incredulous faces starring back at him.

Hermione seemed stuck somewhere between outrage and embarrassment while Ron, just starred in open mouthed disbelief.

"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?" Innadrue demanded looking genuinely puzzled.

For a moment no one answered till finally Ron burst out. "You can't give out points based on people's hair!"

Innadrue looked carefully at Ron for a moment taking in his shock of red hair with one raised eye brow.

"Well you would say that, wouldn't you? But I think you'll find that I can. I can (and indeed shall) also give them out based on whether or not you're wearing good shoes, your clothing, personal hygiene, and of course general attractiveness. The chronically ugly will actually lose points by answering questions unless willing to wear some kind of mask when talking… and well, just whenever they are in public really." Holding up his hands to halt the protests that were beginning from all around the class he continued "Enough! My classroom is a dictatorship _not_ a democracy and my word is _law_. Plus we really should be getting on with today's lesson."

After the muttering dies away Innadrue had each of them come to table with the waiting tray upon it and take a small statue from under the silk with strict instructions _not _to look at it till instructed. After everyone was back in their seats, the statues hidden in their hands he spoke.

"Your task for today is simple. When I give the word you will look at your statue, then at my command you will look away. All clear? Good, then begin."

Opening his hands Harry looked down at his figurine. It was a rather uninspiring statue of an elderly looking witch with a black cat weaving between her legs. Harry wasn't sure what exactly he had been expecting but he knew it was something a little more… impressive. It was certainly well made but not really all that interesting. And the detail was impressive; there were even small laughter lines around the witch's eyes. Looking closer Harry noticed just how impressive the cat was as well. It almost seemed to be moving…

"That is enough. I would like all of you to look away now." Innadrue's voice said from far away.

_I'll look away in a moment, _Harry thought. _The eyes of that cat are amazing! So real looking. It almost like they're looking back._

"All of you listen to my voice. Look away _now_." Innadrue's voice intruded, closer seeming than before, more insistent.

This time Harry went to look up but suddenly noticed a small ring on the hand of the witch, the light seemed to glinting on an impossibly small stone. _So what?! I don't care about this stupid statue! _Harry railed at himself. However every time he went to look away some new detail would capture his attention. After a few minuets of trying Harry found himself forgetting why it was he shouldn't be looking at the figure in his hands. It was after all very pretty.

Distantly Harry was aware of noises and movement from around the room but he was found that he couldn't focus on it. Eventually Harry felt a cool hand gently touching his shoulder. His skin tingled at the contact and for a second his eyes flicked to the slender fingers contrasted against the black of his robe.

"Harry… look at me Harry." Said a soft sweet voice in his head. "Ignore its spell, and look at me. Wouldn't you rather look at me Harry?" The voice laughed, a rich dark sound. "Look at me Harry" The voice asked again, even softer than before and hearing the words felt like being wrapped in silk. Harry shivered and felt his skin tingling. All thought of the statue lost Harry looked up and found himself starring into ageless violet pools. For a moment he was lost again, but this time in the depths of the vampire's eyes. A strangely gentle smile was on Innadrue's face as he looked down at Harry. He gave Harry's shoulder a brief squeeze before leaning in.

"Well done Harry." He whispered, this time aloud. As he leaned forward to speak strands of golden hair fell forward, almost touching Harry's face. Before he realised what he was doing Harry found his hand reaching up to touch the golden strands. Catching himself just in time he blushed furiously and lowered his hand. Innadrue only watched making no comment, the same warm smile on his face.

Not daring to continue looking at his teacher Harry glanced about the room. Every one was looking slightly dazed and talking to one another. Hermione however seemed to have been watching Harry a quizzical expression on her face. Harry looked away quickly and decided the safest place to look was probably his desk.


	5. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Sadly i don't own the rights to Harry Potter, but fear not i make no money from so everything is fine.

Authors Note: I am actually already half way through the next chapter (and yes its longer). I've suddenly really gotten back into writing so hopefully the insanely long waits between chapters are a thing of the past. Of course i have been wrong before but i promise i shall try very very hard. I want to thank everyone who has read whats up so far and left reviews, its always really gratifying to know that people are enjoying it and want more. Oh and finally i am currently without a beta so sorry for any errors and if anyone would like to offer their services i'd hugely grateful

**********************************************************************************************

Over the rest of week the spells did their work and there was no discussion of Innadrue or his classes, though Harry found that his mind was often drifting in that direction. On the Friday of the first week back as Harry and the other Gryffindor entered the Great Hall for lunch they found Dumbledore standing in front of the staff table smiling and waiting for the students to take their seats.

"Please, please; dig in – only a very small announcement. I thought it might interest one or two of you to know that a few moments ago the very last class had their first lesson of Defence Against the Dark Arts. That being the case, all spells preventing discussion are now... lifted." Dumbledore informed them with a flourish. After a few seconds of silence the entire hall broke into hundreds of separate conversations at once.

"A vampire! He's a bloody vampire!" Ron more or less yelled at a slightly startled looking Hermione. "We're being taught by a sodding vampire!"

"Yes Ronald, we all know that – I don't think that's any reason to spray me with food thank you." Hermione replied primly.

"Yeah, but he's a vampire! A blood sucking vamp-"

"SO ... Harry, what have you got anything more insightful to say?" Hermione said pointedly scowling briefly at Ron.

"Er... not really. I mean I know how Ron feels, it's all a bit nuts isn't it?" Harry shifted uncomfortably as he answered.

"Still I'm sure Dumbledore thought it through, I mean if the vampires are on side against you know who it could be really important." Hermione said thoughtfully

"Yes but he's a VAMPIRE! A BLOO-"

"RONALD! WOULD YOU STOP IT"

Unfortunately Hermione's outburst came just as a lull in the general commotion of the hall had fallen and the three of them suddenly found a rather large number of faces turned towards them.

"Um, let's talk about this later shall we?" a red faced Hermione asked. The boys quickly agreed and began loading up their plates.

Despite the fact everything in front of him looked delicious Harry found he had no appetite. All week he realised the spells stopping them talking about Innadrue had meant he could ignore the effect the man seemed to have on him. What would happen now?

As Harry helped himself to several sausages Roy returned to the subject of Innadrue.

"Mental with those Siren Statues wasn't it?" he asked, clearly trying to be rational.

"I know! I'd read about them of course but I'd never guessed they were so powerful – its no wonder they're illegal. Some people have actually dies of starvation because of them you know." Hermione agreed nodding. "I really tried but I couldn't look away from that stupid little duck, it just keep getting more and more interesting. And then Professor Innadrue touched the back of my head and I heard his voice in my head telling me to look away," Hermione shuddered at the memory "it was like he'd slapped me in the face or thrown ice water over me." She shuddered again and looked up at the two boys.

"Same here – it was like jumping into the lake in middle of winter!" Ron said looking at Harry.

Harry looked down at his plate, concentrating hard on cutting up his food. It hadn't been like that for _him_ at all. No sharp painful shock, no icy coldness. It had been... wonderful.

"Was it the same for you Harry?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry rather to curiously for his liking.

"um, yeah pretty much the same" Harry lied think of the look Hermione had given him in the class as he'd reached for Innadrue's hair. He quickly tried to change the subject "Our first proper quidditch training session tonight huh Ron. Looking forward to it?"

Hermione looked a little puzzled but Ron was perfectly happy to talk at length about his plans for the upcoming season. As they finished their lunch and gathered their things to head to Transfiguration Harry wondered how many times he'd be able to change the subject before it became obvious to even Ron.

The try outs for the Gryffindor earlier in the week had resulted in the same team as last year with Ginny Weasley and Demelza Robins replacing Angelina and Alicia as chasers. It seemed strange to Harry at first to be the one directing everything but after his experience in charge of the DA the year before he found that it came surprisingly easy to him. It was a great practice and as they headed back to the changing room there were statements in one form or another about how the Cups would be staying with Gryffindor this year from pretty much the entire team.

"You are Harry Potter." hissed a voice from the shadows just as Harry and Ron were about to go through the door.

Starting Harry spun, hand going for his wand as Ron swore in shock and did the same.

"My massster sent me to tell you that you are bid dine with him tomorrow" the voice continued as Titus stepped into view.

He was dressed as he had been when they had first seen him, though in the fading light of the evening the shadow his high collar and hat cast upon his face was absolute.

His heart still beating furiously Harry lowered his wand most of the way down and took a breath to calm himself.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My massster sent me to tell you that you are bid dine with him tomorrow" Titus repeated in exactly the same emotionless tone of voice. This time holding out a letter in his hand. Warily Harry reached out and took it, trying not to shudder at the dead looking grey skin of Titus' hand.

"Um, thanks but I'm not sure I'll be able to make it..." Harry said shakily suddenly more nervous of the idea of spending time alone with Innadrue than he was of the strange creature springing out of the darkness.

"_My massster sent me to tell you that you are bid dine with him tomorrow_" Titus snarled sounding angry. Harry swallowed hard.

"Er, I mean of course – I'd love to have dinner with him."

Titus made no reply but Harry thought he saw his head nod. Then he turned and vanished back into the shadows.

"Bloody hell mate!" Ron exclaimed let out an explosive breath "That thing scarred the hell out of me, what kind of nutter sends a … a whatever he is out to deliver messages?! What's wrong with using a sodding owl like normal people?!" he ranted.

Harry just starred down at the envelope in his hands and at the word 'Harry' written in beautiful curving script.

"What are you going to do?" Ron asked worriedly

"I guess I'm going to dinner..." Harry replied looking up. The ink, he noticed, had been a deep, dark red.

******************************************************

Post fic note: Hope you liked it and more coming very soon!

Such Sights


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, his world etc etc. I also don't a harpoon gun. Not connected but true none the less.

**Authors note: **Huge thanks go to Sehriya or being my beta for the first half of this - i was too eager to get this up to submit the second half so any mistakes you spot are entirely my fault and not hers :)

I know i said the next chapter would be longer but the temptation to get a update up in less than a year or after the last one over came me and this seemed a good place to stop.

As always reviews both gratefully and greedily received.

- Such Sights, Xx  


* * *

_Dear Harry, _

_Does The Night find you well sweet child? Firstly let me apologise for my choice of courier. Alas, I was only allowed one of my entourage to attend me here and poor Titus could not have been left behind. It would have been my will to have a fairer hand present my invitation. _

_Tomorrow evening will you come to my chambers and dine with me? I, myself, may not eat, but be assured I set a fine table for those that do. I shall even serve you with my own hand, an honour I have not extended to a mortal in centuries. How could you possibly resist? And indeed, why should you want to?_

_I shall hope to see you at seven. You wouldn't want me to be disappointed would you Harry?_

_With fond regards,_

_Innadrue Felldane, (HRH)_

_p.s. The dress code will be informal but you will want to look nice for me ,won't you?_

Harry had already read Innadrue's note half a dozen times as he lay in his bed, the curtains drawn. On returning from the changing room Harry had claimed he was tired after training and headed straight for his bed, leaving Ron to explain what had happened to Hermione. He knew he was just delaying the inevitable questions but for tonight he just needed to be alone with his thoughts.

Thoughts that, as it happened, were extremely confusing. The problem was, no matter how much he tried to work it all out, Harry couldn't understand any of it. Was Innadrue flirting with him in the letter or was it just his strange manner? Did Harry want him to be flirting or was that a very, very bad thing? And most of all why had he received the invitation in the first place? Harry reread the letter for a final time, and at the end of it he had no more answers than he had before. Giving up, he put the letter back into the envelope, put it under his pillow and fell into a restless sleep.

In his dream, Harry stood naked and alone in front of the large mirrors of the changing rooms starring at his own reflection and the empty room behind him. He stood perfectly still, arms at his sides and breathing heavily as he felt a cool hand upon his left shoulder. In the mirror he could still see only himself but he soon felt a second hand on his hip. For some reason the dream version of himself didn't turn or look down but just carried on starring into the mirror, lips parted and green eyes bright. Slowly, the hand on his shoulder stroked down his chest as the other moved up his stomach until Harry felt himself embraced by unseen arms. And then there was the feeling of another body pressed against his back, also naked but cooler than his own. In the dream, Harry's eyes shot open wider and a startled breath escaped him as he felt the unseen man's hard member pressed into his back. But still he didn't move, didn't look down. For a moment he was simply held, wrapped in strong arms, but soon the hands began to stroke over his body - down his arms, along his sides, across his chest, over his hard nipples. They would dip teasingly low and Harry's gaze fixed on his own groin in the mirror as he grew painfully hard. As one hand moved down his inner thigh and the other ran fingers through his public hair, he heard himself whimper and whisper _'please_'. In answer, Harry felt a hand gently cup his balls as a light grip began to peel back his foreskin, teasing once more with a languid slowness. Reflected in the mirror, he watched the head of his cock emerge and then saw his foreskin slide back, over and over. Gradually, he felt the grip grow firmer and the rhythm stronger. As he felt himself beginning to climax, the feeling of the other body - of the strong deft hands - vanished. His dream self suddenly looked down – not at the mirror but at his real form and saw... nothing. And as the wave of his orgasm took him, Harry awoke with a loud moan.

Sitting bolt upright in his bed ,Harry felt a sticky wetness in his pyjamas. Groaning quietly, he stripped them off and wiped himself clean before shoving them toward the bottom of the bed , hidden under the covers. He was very glad that he had closed the curtains around his bed and desperately hoped neither Ron nor any of the others had heard him moaning in his sleep. To be sure, as they had gotten older they had all grown quite good at pretending not to notice the tell-tale sounds in the night coming from their room-mates beds, but none the less, Harry felt sure he would be met with all-too-knowing looks in the morning. With a sigh he laid back down and eventually fell back into a dreamless sleep.

If anyone had heard anything they remained tactfully silent about it, though Harry still felt awkward and dawdled getting dressed as Ron headed for breakfast. By the time Harry made it down to the great hall Ron's plate was all but empty and Hermione had a book open in front of her own empty plate. Spotting Harry, Ron nudged Hermione who looked up, irritation on her face until she saw Harry taking a seat opposite them.

"Harry! Ron told me about last night, you're not really planning on going are you?" she asked, worry clear in her voice.

"Yeah mate, you're not really going are you? I mean now that weirdo in the hat isn't here to threaten you..." Ron added shrugging

Harry didn't answer straight away, he poured himself a cup of coffee, added milk and sugar and then looked up to the two waiting faces.

"I'm going." he said slowly and deliberately. "I mean he's a teacher right? If he tells me to come see him I have to. Right?" In truth, Harry didn't think he'd been ordered to come. However frightening Titus might have been, Innadrue's letter had been a _request. _And after his dream last night Harry couldn't make him self believe he it wasn't an invitation he wanted to accept. '_Besides_,' he told himself firmly, '_Its just a silly infatuation because he's new and exotic. It'll probably vanish once I get to know.'_

Hermione looked torn. Her natural inclination against disobeying a teacher eventually won out and she simply nodded. Ron looked less convinced but shrugged again and helped himself to more bacon.

The rest of the Sunday passed uneventfully, Harry's friends seeming to sense that he didn't want to talk about his dinner plans. Harry played a rather half hearted game of chess with Ron (which he lost rather spectacularly badly) and tried to get a head start on some of the reading they had already been given that week (this too was less than successful). At six o'clock Harry gave up and decided to begin getting ready. He took a long bath, brushed his teeth and combed his hair till it was as neat as he ever managed to get it. He then spent a long time going through his clothes and wondering what Innadrue would consider 'looking nice'. Unfortunately for Harry, Ron came into the bedroom at the exact moment Harry was standing in front of the mirror in his underwear (he had picked out his best pair but had refused to think about why), holding up different outfits against himself.

"Err, Harry... what are you doing?" Ron asked, close to laughing.

Harry blushed furiously and quickly pulled on a red t-shirt he'd been considering along with a clean pair of blue jeans. He had come to the regretful conclusion that he wasn't really sure that he actually owned any really _nice_ clothes.

"Just seeing what was clean, you know what he's like." Harry mumbled.

"Don't worry mate, I'm sure he'll take the piss whatever you wear." Ron said, still grinning.

"Cheers Ron." Harry sighed.

Unsurprisingly, when he came down into the common room, Ron in tow, Hermione was sat by the fire waiting. As the boys came down, she stood up and came over to Harry, a worried frown on her face.

"You will be careful won't you Harry? I know he's a teacher, and he probably wants to talk about the extra classes he mentioned, or something like that, but I'm just not sure I trust him – I mean Dumbledore must know what he's doing and everything, so I'm sure it'll be fine but – oh just be careful, will you?" Hermione told him sternly in one long sentence.

Harry smiled, in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"I'm sure you're right and he just wants to talk about what we covered with the DA last year. I'll be fine Hermione. Just fine." Harry told her as her and Ron walked him to the door.

As he started down the stairs and began to make his way to the catacombs he hoped furiously he was right.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, his world etc etc. I also don't a harpoon gun. Not connected but true none the less.

**Authors note: **Huge thanks go to Sehriya and Yura-chan for their beta services!

- Such Sights, Xx

* * *

Harry followed the burning torches along the dark corridors of the catacombs, finding the route even creepier alone. He came at last to the huge classroom doors, which stood open, throwing out light. As Harry entered he saw that Titus stood in the centre of the room, just in front of the raised platform. He was dressed as he had been the night before, and even in the well lit room the shadows over his face were all but impenetrable – leaving only the vaguest outline of a face showing.

"My masssster bid me wait for you and show you to him." he said in a dusty, rasp and though his voice was flat and his tone unemotional, Harry had not forgotten the angry hiss when Harry had declined the invitation. Titus beckoned with one scabrous hand and began to turn to the platform.

"Thank you Titus, shall I just follow you then?" Harry replied, determined to be polite in case he made him angry again.

Titus paused and spoke again, his tone seeming almost uncertain.

"You... are welcome. Yesss, follow."

Harry followed Titus up the steps of the platform and approached the smaller door leading to Innadrue's chambers. Titus placed the flat of his hand against the door, there was a faint click, and the doors swung inwards silently.

Harry was led into a large, rounded chamber with several long couches, book cases and cabinets. Along one wall there was a large fireplace of black marble, in which a fire burned brightly with flames of deep blood red, filling the room with warmth. The grey stone walls were of course windowless, the catacombs being deep underground, but heavy drapes were hung at intervals around the room. Where no drapes covered the walls, various paintings and ancient looking weapons were hung. The furniture and hangings were all in muted tones of blacks, silvers and blues. There was no uniform style but rather an eclectic mix, the one trait all shared was an antique look and excellent craftsmanship.

As well as the door they had come through, there were three others in the room. Unlike the brass and gold of the entrance, they were made of some smooth jet-like stone and had no visible handles, only a strange runic sigil of inlaid silver or perhaps platinum. Titus gestured to the door off to the left, walked towards it and placed his hand on the sigil. In response, the sigil glowed a soft metallic red and flowed into a new strange symbol, and, with a whisper of a half heard sound ,vanished as the door began to open.

"Follow." Titus said simply stepping through. Harry did.

The second room was plainer than the first. The walls were bare but for the candelabra lighting the room. The only furniture was a large dining table covered in a thick white cloth with two high backed chairs facing each other across it. It was laden with steaming food in ornate dishes and serving plates, and the smell was delicious. Harry hardly noticed it, his eyes fixed on tall figure rising to greet them.

"Harry, I am so very pleased to see you." Innadrue smiled at Harry. For the first time Harry had seen, his clothes were almost normal. Black boots, snug black jeans and a tightly fitted T-shirt of dove-grey silk, for all the normality of it, Harry found him no less intoxicating. The vampires graceful muscle showed clearly through the shirt, and the jeans were tight enough to show off long powerful legs and a rather impressive bulge at the crotch. His golden hair was plaited loosely in one thick braid that hung forward over one shoulder, reaching almost to his waist.

"Your hair's longer." Harry said without thinking, blushing immediately, at which Innadrue laughed warmly.

"Yes, it is – I can change such small details at will. Do you like it?" He asked, flicking the end of the braid with a white hand and continuing to smile slightly at Harry the entire time.

"Yeah," Harry breathed softly, then catching him self added in a more normal tone "yeah, its er, very nice."

Innadrue's smile became a grin in answer, and he gestured for Harry to sit. Once Harry was seated, Innadrue returned to his own chair sat opposite him.

"I must confess Harry, I wasn't sure you would accept my invitation." Innadrue said, taking a silver ewer and filling both of their glasses with a deep amber coloured liquid.

"Erm, well Titus-" Harry looked around to see that Titus had moved to stand unobtrusively in a corner of the room "well, he didn't really make it sound like I had a choice." Harry finished awkwardly.

Innadrue looked startled, and then quickly troubled. He rose once more, walked around the table and knelt by Harry's chair, his head level with Harry's chest.

"I _promise_ you that it was not my intention to force you here if you did not wish to be." Innadrue said gently, taking Harry's hand in his own.

At the contact, Harry drew in a deep breath, the cool silken skin against his own, sending tingles up his arm and reminding him uncomfortably of his dream.

"You have my sincere apologies Harry. You should still be in time for dinner if you hurry to the great hall-" Innadrue began, starting to release Harry's hand.

"No!" Harry said quickly, gripping Innadrue's hand in his own without realising it. "I do want to be here! Honestly, I er, just wasn't sure if it mattered..."

"It does Harry, very much. And I am very pleased you want to be here with me." Innadrue whispered, squeezing Harry's fingers gently and stroking his thumb across his knuckles.

Harry gulped.

Rising to his feet, in one slow sinuous movement, Innadrue let the very tips of fingers trail lightly over the exposed skin of Harry's arm, causing goosebumps to appear all over his body.

"Titus, would you care to explain to me why you threatened Harry." Innadrue demanded coldly, looking over at his servant.

Titus fidgeted and answered in a confused, worried voice.

"Massster said he wanted boy to come to dinner, told Titus to tell him... Massster wanted boy to come... Did I do wrong?" Titus asked him sounding almost childlike.

Innadrue sighed, and smiled gently at him.

"No Titus. The fault was mine, I should have been clearer. You did nothing wrong. You may leave us now."

Titus bowed low to them both, and left the room silently. Innadrue waited until he had departed and closed the door behind him, then turned back to Harry with a rueful smile.

"It really was my fault you know, and I apologise again. Titus thought he was doing what I wanted – and many times in the past my invitations to others have indeed been... less than optional. Poor Titus does not pick up well on nuance or tone. I should have been clearer. Do you forgive me Harry?" He asked, taking his seat, and somehow managing to pout and shoot Harry an impish grin simultaneously.

Harry couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. Feeling himself beginning to relax, he grinned back at Innadrue.

"Sure. You are forgiven." Harry said in a mock serious tone, still grinning broadly.

"Then all is well in the world." Innadrue replied, matching Harry's tone playfully. "And you, must be hungry."

With that he began to serve food onto Harry's plate, telling him as he did so what each dish was, and where it originated. Harry, who had never heard of, let alone eaten, much of the exotic fare was grateful for it. He tried each dish as it was placed in front of him and found them to be, without exception, wonderful. Even by the high standards of the food normally served at Hogwarts, this was _remarkably_ good food. Innadrue ate nothing himself but watched Harry eat, with enjoyment clearly written on his face. Harry felt a little uncomfortable being watched at first, but soon forgot it as he savoured the food.

Good as the food was, it was nothing compared to the drink. When he took a sip from his glass, Harry's whole body tingled with pleasure. The first taste was honey, with a faint floral edge. But it was so much more than that, the flavour went beyond anything he had ever tasted. It was the taste of the sky, of forests, victory, battle and song all rolled into one. Harry stared in amazement at the glass in his hand.

"Valhallan Mead, rather good isn't it?" Innadrue chuckled. "Its brewed by the Valkyrie."

"Its amazing! I've never even heard of it before!" Harry exclaimed, still starring at his glass.

"I'm not surprised; very few of the living have ever tasted it." Innadrue replied, smiling at the confused look on Harry's face. "It is served only to the honoured dead, those who have died in battle. I knew a Valkyrie once, long, long ago, and convinced her that as I am myself – dead – and have been in many a battle I should be allowed some as well. She agreed, and gave me several casks. Alas, I'm now down to my last few." Innadrue finished with a sigh.

"She agreed to that?" Harry asked, surprised.

Innadrue locked eyes with Harry, and gave him a slow smile.

"She did after she came to my bed." he told Harry with a throaty laugh.

Unsure of what to say, and unable to hold Innadrue's violet gaze, Harry just smiled - some what nervously - and continued to eat. When Harry was done, Innadrue rang a small hand bell and shortly Titus arrived and began clearing the table. Neither spoke as the dishes and plates were taken. Innadrue merely watched Harry, eyes heavy lidded, full lips slightly parted. For his part Harry blushed and continued to smile nervously.

When the table was cleared, and Titus had again left them alone, Innadrue finally broke the silence.

"Well Harry, shall we talk about why I asked you here tonight?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter etc, but if JK should ever read this and decide she's tired of the rights to him I call dibs. Mmmmmm, other peoples royalties.............

**Authors note: **Again huge thanks go to my beta's, Sehriya and Yura-chan. Also a massive thank you to everyone who's reviewed, it helps hugely with the blood-flow of creativity and leaves the ego thoroughly engorged ;)

Oh and just in case anyone non-British isn't familiar with it, to 'fancy' someone is the same as having a crush :P

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Innadrue laughed at the expression on Harry's face.

"Don't look so worried Harry – its nothing sinister. Poor me... people always think the worst of me." he said with a fang flashing grin. "Why don't we take our drinks through to the other room, hmmm?"

"Oh, ok then." Harry replied, standing and taking his glass.

Innadrue picked up his own glass and the silver ewer of mead, then led the way back into the sitting room, the door opening, unbidden and untouched, in front of him. Placing the ewer and his glass on a table, Innadrue sank onto one of the smaller couches, curled his feet up onto it and patted the seat next him. Putting his own glass by Innadrue's, Harry sat down next to him, butterflies in his stomach.

"You seem nervous Harry. It's not because I'm a vampire, is it?" Innadrue asked knowingly.

"No - I mean, I'm not nervous." Harry lied with a nervous smile.

Innadrue merely nodding, smiling, and took a sip of his mead.

"So... why did you invite me to dinner? I mean, I'm glad you did, it was great.. but... why?" Harry asked, taking a gulp from his drink to cover a blush he couldn't really explain.

An unusually serious looked on his face, Innadrue lifted his glass and watched the light playing through the golden liquid as he answered.

"I'm old Harry... more than old... I've seen the rise and fall of countless nations and empires, seen great men and women do wondrous and terrible things. And for all that I am inured to the momentous and grand... I find you remarkable. The things you have done in your life, the strength of character you have shown, at a mere sixteen. You interest me Harry... in a number of ways." he said, eyes going momentarily to Harry's and face and the increasingly familiar grin showing again. "And at my age... there is very little than manages to interest me."

Harry couldn't help thinking ruefully that someone who was, apparently, so interesting would have spent less of the evening feeling flustered and fumbling for something to say.

"You mean surviving Voldemort's curse? That's why I'm interesting?" Harry asked finally, with a sinking feeling. He'd had more than enough of people being interested in _the boy who lived_.

Innadrue waved his free hand dismissively.

"No Harry. I said the things you have _done_. Surviving the killing curse was remarkable, yes. But it was your mother's doing, and not your own. If I were going to be impressed by anyone for that event, it would certainly be Lily Potter."

Harry was shocked. Very few people understood what had really happened that night or knew that it was his mother's love that had protected him. Sensing Harry's thoughts, Innadrue continued.

"It was no great mystery to me Harry. I had long assumed what happened, and when I asked him Dumbledore confirmed it for me. Your mother invoked Old Magic Harry, perhaps the _oldest _magic, and I am a creature of the Old Magics. I know them when see them... well, in this case hear of them I suppose."

Putting his glass back on the table, Innadrue reached across and cupped Harry's chin, raising Harry's face to look into his eyes.

"You have three times faced Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard even I have ever known, and three time defeated or defied him. You have slain a Basilisk, battled Dementors and Death Eaters alike, won the Triwizard's, and no doubt many other feats of which I have not heard. Not bad for someone not yet out of their teens." Innadrue continued playfully, softly tracing the line of Harry's chin with his thumb.

Under normal circumstances, Harry would have protested. Explained that he had had help with _all_ those things, but as it was he found his breath caught in his throat. Without thinking, he leaned his head into Innadrue's hand. Innadrue responded by running his hand down Harry's face and trailing his thumb over Harry's bottom lip in a feather light touch. For just a second, Harry wondered how his face could feel so flushed when so much of his blood seemed to be flowing southwards, and then Innadrue's hand was gone.

Smiling in a satisfied way, Innadrue picked up the ewer and refilled both glasses.

"The extra classes I mentioned Harry, I'd like your help planning them. You know your classmates, and I'd rather like to continue the somewhat informal manner I've heard your lessons had last year. You can help me with that, as well as letting me know exactly what you covered. It would mean, of course, you and I would have to spend rather a lot more time together." Innadrue said in his rich voice, handing Harry his glass and picking up his own.

"I'd like that." Harry said straight away. "I mean, helping with the classes. I'd like to help with the classes." He wished he could have thought of something better but for some reason he didn't seem to be thinking too clearly.

"I'm very pleased. I shall look forward to... _working_ closely with you, Harry." Innadrue beamed, as he raised his glass to Harry. "A toast."

They chinked glasses, eyes locked together.

"To the start of things to come." Innadrue proposed , closing his eyes with relish as he drained his glass.

"Things to come." Harry replied breathily and followed suit, the euphoric feeling of the mead washing over him.

Putting his glass down on the table and standing, Innadrue offered Harry his hand and drew him to his feet so that they were standing only inches apart. Looking up into the face of the much taller vampire, Harry waited with equal parts anxiety and eagerness.

"It's getting late Harry, and I shouldn't keep you from your bed. I fear we shall have to say goodnight." Innadrue whispered.

Placing both hands on Harry's shoulders, he leaned down to place a soft kiss on his cheek, the edges of his red lips brushing Harry's.

Feeling unsteady on his feet Harry closed his eyes and savoured the kiss, instinctively putting his hands on Innadrue's waist. After a moment and with a gentle squeeze Innadrue straightened, hands falling to his sides. It took Harry a moment longer to realise that his own were still on Innadrue's waist, enjoying the feeling of the taut muscle beneath the silk. Reluctantly, Harry removed them.

"Let me walk you out." Innadrue said.

Walking back through the classroom, now lit only its strange blue fire, Innadrue lead Harry to the door.

"Goodnight again Harry." said Innadrue softly, as Harry stepped into the corridor.

"Goodnight Innadrue." Harry replied, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Harry?" Innadrue said, stopping him.

Standing framed in the centre of the doorway, the dim light from the fire made his golden hair seem silver, and washed his pale skin in blue. His eyes, alone untouched by it, shone out with faint gleams of violet.

"Sweet dreams."

With that the huge doors swung slowly closed.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Harry took his time walking back, deciding he wanted some time to think before having to answer the questions he knew would come from Hermione and Ron.

_OK, _he thought to himself, _no point denying it any more. I fancy my teacher. I fancy my male, vampire, teacher._

Harry stopped walking.

_I fancy my MALE, VAMPIRE, TEACHER! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!_

Taking a deep breath, Harry managed to calm himself, with considerable effort.

_OK, I fancy Innadrue... I've noticed guys before but I've never really _fancied_ them. So maybe I'm bisexual...? OK... that's ok. Everyone has these thoughts now and again. It doesn't mean I want anything to happen._

But no matter how many times he told himself that, he didn't believe it.

_OK. I do want something to happen. That's fine. That's completely OK. It's not a problem..._

Sadly he had just as much trouble convincing himself of this.

Harry's mind spun with endless variations of these same thoughts as he made the walked back through the castle. It wasn't until he was walking up the steps to Gryffindor common room, however, that another thought occurred to to him (had his mind not be so troubled, he felt sure it would have occurred to him sooner). He had _kind_ of accepted that he was attracted to Innadrue – but for some reason, since he had left the catacombs, it hadn't occurred to him that it seemed pretty clear, Innadrue was attracted to _him_ in return. No matter how strange his manner, Harry couldn't dismiss the way Innadrue had looked at him. Or forget the goodnight kiss. Harry sighed.

_OK. OK, this is a good thing. It's a good thing when the person you fancy, fancies you back._

The trouble was, Harry wasn't sure he believed that either.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Harry!" Hermione cried, seeing him come through the door. In moments, her and Ron had left their seats and and were by his side.

"What happened?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Are you OK?" Hermione asked simultaneously.

"Hi guys, and yeah I'm fine Hermione. It was all fine – just like you thought. He wanted to ask for my help with the extra classes." Harry told them, taking a seat by the fire.

"Yeah mate, but what _happened_?! You were there for ages! Didn't try and suck your blood, did he?" Ron asked, lowering his voice to a whisper for the last part.

"No!" Harry said, blushing furiously and not certain why. He was, he decided, getting very tired of blushing. "Nothing like that. We just ate, well, I mean I ate – he didn't. He said he was impressed with all the stuff that we've done over the years, and then asked for my help with the classes."

"Yeah," Ron snorted, "he's so impressed with the things _we've _done, that he just asked _you_ to dinner. Still, better you than me mate. Although, I guess we'll all have to see him in class tomorrow." he said smiling.

"Actually he was really nice." Harry told them, somewhat defensively. "And the food was amazing."

Ron snorted again, looking doubtful. Hermione just gave a Harry a strange look.

"Right, I'm knackered. And now that I know our new teacher didn't eat my best mate, I'm gonna go to bed." Ron said, getting off his chair. "You know, sometimes, I wonder what it would be like to be one of those people who never have to say sentences like that." He sighed. "Night you two."

With Ron gone, Harry and Hermione both sat looking into the fire. Harry had the horrible feeling Hermione must have picked up on something. She was, after all, must more observant than Ron. As it turned out, he was right.

"He was... nice then?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yeah he was. I mean he's a bit strange and everything but he was nice – oh! and he had this amazing drink."

Harry proceeded to tell her about the Valhallan mead (as much to divert her attention as anything). Hermione seemed really interested, and admitted that she hadn't heard of it either. She didn't seem to approve entirely of him drinking but didn't mention it. The two of them lapsed back into silence for a moment till she spoke again.

"He's attractive, Innadrue. In a strange way I suppose, but attractive. Don't you think Harry?" Hermione asked, trying and failing to sound offhand.

"Yeah, I suppose he is." Harry said, a little stiffly. "I hadn't really noticed."

Hermione gave Harry a look that made him quite uncomfortable.

"Oh, OK Harry... Well, I think I had better go to bed as well." Hermione said, standing up and yawning. Pausing for a moment, she went on gently. "Harry, you do know if you ever want to talk, about anything, you can talk to me, don't you?"

"Of course I do Hermione. Thanks though." Harry replied with a smile, trying to sound like he had no idea what she was talking about.

Hermione just nodded, gave him a smile in return, and headed for the girls dorm.

Harry sat and stared into the fire for awhile before heading to bed.

That night his goodnight kiss with Innadrue played out, over and over in his dreams.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: We all know I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** To everyone who's been reading a big thanks, and an even bigger one to everyone that's left a review!

Now, as we all know, there is a special spot in heaven for all good beta readers, and I feel sure mine Sehriya and Yura-chan have earned theirs. I got over eager and posted this chapter without having gotten all of it it back, but that version has now been deleted - so this is hopefully mistake free :)

To everyone who has been dying for some snoo snoo action in the story, this chapter will hopefully please. But don't get too excited – think of this chapter as foreplay ;-P

Finally I have a poll going on my profile as to what to write next, please cast a vote and save me having to dither for days. Also quite happy to accept bunnies for any of the pairings I have up there :)

Hmmm, well... this has turned into a rather long note hasn't it?

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next morning, Harry woke up feeling happy. The memory of his dream had left him with a painfully hard cock, but he regretfully decided that he didn't have the time to take care of it right now. Somehow, accepting his attraction to Innadrue seemed to have lifted a weight from his mind. It wasn't as though he had no problems with the idea, but after a good night's sleep, it didn't seem quite so overwhelming any more.

Harry dressed quickly and headed down to the hall with Ron. Hermione, who was usually up before the boys, was already sat at the table, scanning a book in front of her and nibbling on a piece of toast.

"Morning." Harry told her brightly, helping him self to tea and toast.

"Morning. You seem usually cheerful for a Monday morning." Hermione said, sounding surprised.

"Yep." Harry said with a grin, deciding not to elaborate.

Ron gave him a slightly disgusted look as he shovelled food onto his plate. Ron was not a morning person.

As the three of them ate in companionable silence, Dean and Lavender came and joined them, both with grins on their faces.

"Have you heard about Crabbe and Goyle?!" Dean asked excitedly

"What about them?" Ron replied around a mouthful of bacon.

Dean and Lavender's grins widened.

"You tell them." Dean told Lavender, who giggled.

"I was in the girls bathroom, and I heard Pansy talking to some other Slytherin about their first DADA lesson." Lavender began, still giggling occasionally. "Apparently Goyle tried to answer a question – and Innadrue said 'No, I'm sorry, it's no good. I can't hear you over all the ugly.'! _Then_, told him and Crabbe that he won't have them putting everyone off in his class with their faces! And now..." At this point her laughter took her over, and a chuckling Dean had to finish.

"And now, they both have to wear bags on their heads in his class!" he told the astonished trio, now wearing huge grins themselves.

"And he said if they're good – he'll let them cut eye holes!" Lavender finished, breathless with laughter by this point.

"Bloody. Brilliant." Ron said in awe.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

For a change Harry actually enjoyed Potions. Snape was as horrible as ever, and Seamus had earned himself a detention for telling Snape that he couldn't hear the instructions over the ugly of Goyle's face, but two solid hours of teasing Crabbe and Goyle had made it all worth it. Even Draco seemed sullen and without any good comebacks - obviously feeling tarnished by association. By the end of the lesson, the cheerful mood of the Gryffindor had obviously irritated Snape, who gave them a small mountain of homework.

As the class headed off to the catacombs, there was a general consensus that it had been worth it. Totally worth it.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As the Gryffindor's made their way into Innadrue's classroom, feelings seemed to have warmed considerably towards the new resident vampire.

Innadrue himself stood in from of his divan, smiling at them and dressed only in a silken black sarong.

"Harry, he's wearing a skirt." Ron said needlessly to Harry in a whisper.

"A sarong, Mr. Weasley, a sarong." Innadrue corrected, demonstrating a preternatural level of hearing.

"Erm, what's the difference?" Ron asked with friendly cheek.

Innadrue laughed good naturedly.

"Very little, Mr. Weasley. But they are spelt differently, so that's something. Now, help yourselves to drinks. and take your seats if you would."

Innadrue had expanded his choice of drinks. Fruity chilled whites sat along side the red wine, as well as butterbeers, jugs of pumpkin juice and steaming jugs of coffee. Harry had half hoped to find Valhallan mead, but had to settle to a glass of very good red wine. He didn't feel too hard done by.

_'So good to see you again Harry.' _a caressing voice, unmistakably Innadrue's, whispered in Harry's head.

Unfortunately at that exact moment Harry had been taking a sip of his drink, and promptly choked coughing loudly.

"Easy mate." Ron said with a laugh, patting him on the back.

The voice in his head laughed. _'I'm sorry Harry, I shouldn't have startled you.'_

Harry stared at Innadrue, who appeared to be nothing more than glancing about the room, waiting for everyone to settle.

'_As should be obvious, I'm using telepathy. But don't worry; I'm not trying to read your thoughts. I've been forbidden to do that here. But to you, Harry... I wouldn't anyway. You have my word on that. If you wish to respond, just concentrate on what you want to say and push it out with your mind – I'll do the rest." _

Trying not to look as though anything was happening, Harry focused his thoughts.

'_Can you hear me?' _Harry thought, not sure he had understood the instructions.

'_Yes Harry, loud and clear... Easier than passing notes, don't you think?' _Innadrue's voice said, as the man himself perched on the divan. '_I should really get on with the class I suppose, but if there is anything you want to tell me, anything you'd rather not say aloud... just think it to me.' _

With a quick, smouldering, glance at Harry. Innadrue began to teach.

The lesson that day focused on rare and deadly magical creatures, ways of detecting, avoiding, and, where necessary, battling them. Innadrue's knowledge proved to be near encyclopaedic and his teaching manner easy and engaging. He asked and answered questions with aplomb, and whether it was the story of Crabbe and Goyle's treatment, or just the dissipating shock of having a vampire for a teacher, but the class seemed far more relaxed. Even Hermione seemed to be warming to Innadrue, as it became increasingly clear that beneath the strange behaviour was a brilliant mind with centuries of knowledge.

"Now, the Manticore. Very simply put, if you can avoid going near one – do it. There is no known charm that can penetrate their skin, their sting is instantly lethal, and they smell truly awful. Should you ever have no choice but to face one, aim your magic not at the creature itself but the environment around it. Heat the air, levitate things into it, transfigure and charm objects into weapons – ideally ones that can fight on their own. Even then, you should be looking for escape routes. Manticore are _very_ hard to kill, the best you may be able to do is distract them."

'_Have you ever killed one?' _Harry thought to Innadrue.

_'Once. But not with magic – strength and speed, along with a rather large sword. Most of my magic takes time to cast. In battle, my kind tend to rely on physicality.' _Innadrue replied mentally, continuing to lecture out loud.

'_You killed a MANTICORE with a sword?!' _Harry thought back, almost saying it out loud in his shock.

'_Impressive aren't I?' _Innadrue replied, giving Harry a quick wink, but never once breaking the flow of his speech.

Harry snorted with laughter and tried to hide it with a cough. When he looked up Hermione was watching him, a suspicious look on her face.

"Miss Granger, can you tell me which two countries I would be most likely to find one?" Innadrue asked aloud.

"Greece and Turkey, though they have been sighted in the Italian Alps as well as parts of Asia." Hermione said immediately, attention snapping back to Innadrue.

'_Rather thought you'd like her distracted, Harry. Don't say I never do anything for you.' _Innadrue's voice whispered playfully, and Harry could have sworn he felt the brush of lips against his ear.

Harry smiled, crossing his legs to hide the growing bulge in his lap. Suddenly feeling bold, Harry responded.

'_Oh, you do something for me, Innadrue. Absolutely no doubt about that._'

To everyone's enormous surprise, Innadrue burst out laughing. Something that seemed especially odd given that he was explaining how Erkling lured away children to devour.

"I'm sorry, I suddenly thought about monkeys." Innadrue said by way of explanation, still laughing and getting many funny looks in response. "Annnnnywaaaay, the Erkling."

For the rest of class Harry and Innadrue didn't speak but exchanged many glances and smiles. Harry didn't think anyone else noticed, except perhaps Hermione, but he couldn't bring him self to worry.

"Right, my lovely little bundles of blood, that is the end of the lesson. I shall see you all on Wednesday for more fun and games. Oh, and lest I forget, I have decided that your first extra class will be on Friday evening." This announcement was met with groans. "Don't be so pessimistic, my dears! I fully intend for you to _enjoy_ these classes - in fact, I have even asked Harry to help me plan them to ensure that. So please, don't worry." Innadrue paused dramatically. "AND I have an incredibly exciting, wondiferous, fantasmagorical announcement... that I'll give to you all on Wednesday."

Amidst many protests and calls to give the announcement now (all to no avail), the class began to gather their things and file out of the room.

"Harry, a moment please." Innadrue said, climbing down from the platform and walking towards him.

Hermione hesitated and then stayed by Harry's side, Ron following suit. Harry very much wished they would leave them alone but could think of no way of getting them to.

"Harry, would you be so good as to call on me tonight? Any time after you are done with dinner will be fine, and if you have any notes from the classes you gave last year, please bring them along." Innadrue asked, ignoring Ron and Hermione's presence.

"Oh, ok then." Harry said, trying to sound reluctant.

'_I'd love to._' he thought to Innadrue, simultaneously and enthusiastically.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The rest of the day was something of a blur to Harry. He was distracted in every class, distracted at lunch, and distracted through the whole of dinner, till finally even Ron noticed.

"Not worried about seeing Innadrue tonight are you?" he asked Harry as they sat eating dinner. "Sure you'll be fine, you said he all right last night, so I'm sure it'll be fine."

"I'm not worried Ron, just trying to remember all the stuff we covered in the DA." Harry lied cheerfully.

Hermione remained thoughtfully silent - something that concerned Harry far more than anything she had asked had.

Lingering as long over his plate as he could stand, Harry stood to leave before pudding had been served, and before Ron and Hermione were even half way through with their food.

"Well, I'd better get going." Harry told them, eager to be off and trying not to show it.

Without waiting for a reply, he was gone.

"Poor bugger, I'd be nervous going to see a vampire as well. No matter how nice he was." Ron said, putting more mashed potatoes onto his plate.

Hermione made a non committal sound as she watched Harry leave, purse lipped and with a worried frown on her face.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Harry hurried to the catacombs as fast as he could, finding it hard not to actually break into a run. When he reached Innadrue's classroom, he found Titus waiting, sitting on the edge of the platform before the door. With a grunt he stood.

"Massster said wait, show you to him when you arrive. You follow?" he asked, almost sounding friendly.

"Yes, thank you Titus. I'll follow you."

"You follow, you follow Titus." Titus hissed, sounding positively happy.

He led Harry through the sitting room he had seen the night before, but not through the door to the dining room. Opening a different door with the touch of his palm, Titus led Harry through a long passageway that sloped gently down. Reaching a doorless archway, Titus motioned Harry forward, bowing low and then turning to leave. Harry hesitated only a moment before entering.

The room was vast, close to the size of the great hall. Coal braziers were set at intervals along either side of the room, giving off smoky flickering light and a heady perfume of some exotic incense. In the centre of the room was a large rectangular pool of steaming water, the water opaque with scented oils, steps leading down into it on either end. And standing in the centre, was Innadrue.

Standing in the water, and in profile to Harry, stood Innadrue, well rounded buttocks half submerged. In his hands he held a sponge, which he ran over his bare chest, water trailing down tightly defined abdominals and trickling into the beginnings of dark gold public hair. His long wet hair fell down his naked back in a tangle of curls, his head tilted up, eyes closed.

Harry didn't speak. He wasn't sure he could have done, had he wanted to. He drank in every inch of the man in front of him. The pale muscle of his arms, dripping with water. The look of pleasure on the flawless face. The beautiful tapering V of his hips, as they vanished into the water. Harry simply stood, and stared.

"I wasn't expecting you so early Harry. Please; one moment." Innadrue said at last, not looking at him.

Slowly, Innadrue turned and walked to the steps on the other of the pool from Harry. As he climbed up Harry's eyes were glued to the perfect, dimpled, white globes of his arse. Harry held his breath waiting for Innadrue to turn, but to his enormous frustration, he didn't. Instead, he bent down (of itself a hugely pleasing sight to Harry) and picked up a short black linen robe laying on the floor. Putting the robe on over his wet body, Innadrue turned to Harry with a smile pulling up one corner of his mouth.

Sauntering over, Innadrue reached out and ran a hand through Harry's hair, leaning down and placing a light, quick kiss on Harry's lips. He leaned in closer.

"Hello Harry." he whispered, lips brushing Harry's ear, echoing the phantom lips of earlier that day.

Harry groaned softly.

"Come with me." Innadrue whispered again, the hand in Harry's hair trailing down his shoulder, along his arm and taking hold of Harry's own hand.

Harry followed mutely back into the sitting room, where Innadrue led him back to the same couch as before. Harry sat first. Innadrue followed suit, his back against the arm, and then stretched out his pale legs over Harry's lap, wriggling slightly as he did.

Harry, who had been hard since walking into the bathing room, was wonderfully aware of Innadrue's legs moving against his crotch. Even through his clothes it was enough to make his breath catch in his chest.

"So Harry, tell me about your DA classes." Innadrue said conversationally.

It took Harry rather longer than he liked to be able to talk, and longer still to remember what on earth the DA was. Eventually coming to himself, Harry began to tell him exactly what he had covered and how.

"Very impressive, Harry." Innadrue murmured, stretching his legs further, and pressing them harder against Harry's hard-on.

Unsure if he was talking about the DA or what he could feel pressed against his leg (and not quite thinking clearly from lust), Harry spoke.

"Which one?" he asked with a faint moan, pushing his hips faintly against Innadrue's legs.

"Hmmmmm," Innadrue mused, retracting his legs till just one foot was resting on Harry's lap "do I really have to pick just one?" he finished, rubbing his foot ever so slightly back and forth.

Harry groaned louder and closed his eyes.

Suddenly the delicious pressure was gone, and opening his eyes Harry saw Innadrue, stood on the other side of the room, picking up a bottle of wine and pouring two glasses.

"How did you do that? Get over there I mean." Harry asked, voice coming out hoarse.

"The same as you do. A series of simple gestures. Only I moved too fast for you to see." Innadrue said, waiting with an expectant smile. Getting only a blank look he muttered. "Are there no wizards who watch movies?!"

Returning to the seat and placing a glass in Harry's hand, he sat. This time, legs straight down - much to Harry's disappointment..

Harry gulped his wine, barely tasting it. His mind all over the place and libido running wild, Harry wasn't sure if he was having the best night of his life or just the most frustrating.

"If you can keep a secret, I thought I might let in you in on my announcement a few days early." Innadrue told him, watching Harry over his glass. "Can you keep a secret Harry?

"Yeah, of course." Harry said, still wishing Innadrue would put his legs back onto his lap.

"Well... I'm having a Halloween party!" Innadrue all but sang.

"Er, well, that sounds great... but you do know it's the eighth of September, don't you?"

"Of course! But my parties take _a lot_ of planning. Plus, there is a small matter of consent letters." Innadrue explained. Seeing Harry's quizzical look, he went on. "Anyone who has come of age is free to come, but I wanted to invite your year as well. Or at least, I wanted to invite _you_ which means inviting the rest of your year – I don't think your headmaster would entirely approve of us developing a... friendship.... Anyway, after a very great deal of negotiation with Dumbledore, I was allowed to do so; but only on the condition that parental consent be obtained."

Leaning across, Innadrue gave Harry's upper thigh a gentle squeeze, his index finger brushing across Harry's denim covered balls and causing a visible throb in the tent of his jeans.

"You will come, won't you ,Harry?"

"Mmmmmm." Harry whimpered, biting down on his bottom lip.

Innadrue laughed and took his hand away

"I'll take that as a yes."

"What? Oh – the party. Yeah, I'll come, definitely." Harry said, trying to gather his thoughts. " Wait! 'Parental consent'?!" Harry laughed, bitterly. "There's no way the Dursley's are going to give me that."

Unwelcome thoughts of Sirius came to Harry's mind. He was sure he would have given him permission. With this line of thought, Harry felt himself going soft again.

"Yes, I've heard about the muggles who raised you. But don't worry – I'll take care of that." Innadrue said, standing up.

When Harry stood, Innadrue pulled him close. Wrapping an arm around him, Innadrue put one hand on the small of Harry's back, rubbing in small circles. The other hand ran through Harry's hair, gently pulling his face against his chest.

"I made you think of something upsetting, didn't I? I'm sorry Harry." Innadrue whispered holding him tighter.

Feeling his crotch pressed up against Innadrue's bare leg, Harry grew hard again in seconds. Nuzzling his face lightly against the opening of Innadrue's robe, Harry wrapped his arms around him, running his hands over his back. Nestling closer, Harry felt a distinct swelling growing against his hip through the thin linnen. Grinding himself against it, Harry felt Innadrue lengthen.

"Ahhhhhh, sweet boy." Innadrue breathed, one hand closing, almost painfully, on Harry's hair - the other slipping down and into the waistband of Harry's jeans.

Harry groaned into pale skin as he felt Innadrue's hand slide beneath his underwear, kneading the top of one cheek. Lost in the moment, Harry slid his own hands down and under Innadrue's robe, gripping his taut buttocks.

Tilting Harry's head back by his hair, Innadrue leaned down and pressed his face into the nape of Harry's neck. Alternating between light, teasing, kisses and swift flicks of the tip of tongue, Innadrue worked his way up to Harry's jaw line.

"This, I'm afraid, my sweet, sweet boy, is where we end things for tonight." Innadrue said regretfully, his face pressed close against Harry's.

"What?" Harry moaned, certain he must have misheard.

Innadrue didn't answer, but gently unwrapped Harry's arm from him and stepped back. At some point during the embrace, Innadrue's belt had come undone and his robe hung open. Harry gazed hungrily at his first sight of any hard penis but his own. Long and thick, Innadrue's member was as pale as the rest of him, except where the half retracted foreskin exposed a slightly pinker head. Standing unselfconsciously in front of him, Innadrue let Harry look at him for a moment before slowly closing the robe once more.

"Why?" Harry asked simply, need in his voice.

"So young, so eager..." Innadrue muttered, seemingly to himself, before going on. "When you have watched millennia pass by you come to understand many things. All things in this world, Harry, and most especially pleasure, are fleeting... and so they should be prolonged as long as possible. And anticipation... ah, well that, dear Harry, is a key component of pleasure."

Kissing him on the brow, Innadrue turned and began to leave.

"Goodnight Harry. I shall be thinking of you." he called as he exited the room.

Harry stood there for a moment, still painfully hard, and with an ache throbbing in his balls. With a frustrated sigh, he left.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Knowing he would find no privacy in his dorm, and unwilling to wait till everyone had fallen asleep, Harry headed for a bathroom.

Finding it empty, he quickly locked himself in a stall and ripped open his jeans, pushing them and his underwear down around his ankles. Sitting down on the toilet lid, Harry began to stroke himself. Pulling back his foreskin, Harry rubbed the precum that had been forming for the last hour or so over the head of his cock, moaning and imagining it was Innadrue's hand. Knowing he wouldn't last long, he pulled gently on his balls and began to jerk him self in earnest. As he got closer to release, he replayed every touch in his head, sighing. Finally, eyes closed tightly, and the image of Innadrue naked before him, burning into his mind – he came with a guttural cry. Thick ropes of cum shot up, the first hitting Harry on the cheek, the next few pelting his chest, and the final spurts oozing over his hand.

"Oh god." Harry said with a deep sigh.

Sitting breathlessly for a moment, his now deflating and sticky cock in his hand, Harry looked down at his T-shirt.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, gathering handfuls of toilet paper and starting to wipe himself down.

Having cleaned off most of it (and cursing that he didn't have his robes with him to cover the stains), Harry opened the stall and went to check himself over in the mirror. Seeing he still had a large glob of cum on his cheek and that his T-shirt was still a mess, he went back to the stall and grabbed more paper. Cleaning himself at the sink as best he was able, Harry began to contemplate routes back to the common room least likely to have him bumping into anybody.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

There were times when Harry hated the magical world. And this, he decided, as he stood in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, was one of them.

He had managed to get all the way to the common room door without meeting anyone, only to have the _Fat Lady _question him!

"Well, come on! What is it?" she demanded for the second time, squinting at his shirt.

"It's nothing-" Harry started before being cut off.

"It almost looks like-"

"Paper bag!" Harry shouted at her, turning red (the password having been changed earlier, in honour of Crabbe and Goyle).

"Well, how rude!" The Fat Lady complainedas her painting swung open.

Dashing through, Harry hurried towards his dorm room.

"Harry, there you are!" Ron called from a table at the side of the room, where he and Hermione sat doing homework.

"Um, one sec mate – be right back." Harry called, continuing in and up the stairs.

Once in his room, he quickly stripped off his T-shirt and threw it in with his dirty clothes. Grabbing another at random, he pulled it on and headed back out to join the others.

"Sorry about that – I spilt my drink and it was all sticky. How are you two?" Harry asked them, slightly out of breath, as he took a seat at the table.

"Awful - have you seen how much reading Snape's homework is going to take?" Ron said miserably. "Oh, how'd your meeting go?" he added, remembering.

"Oh you know, pretty routine – just wanted to know what we did last year." Harry said, aiming for nonchalance.

"Isn't that what you told him last time?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"Er, not really – it was a bit more general last time. This time was about lesson plans and things." Harry lied. "So, what reading do we have to do?"

Ron turned his book round to Harry and began to show him, then glanced up at Harry's face and seemed to notice something.

"Harry, what have you got on your ear?"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Post Story Note: **Not really connected to my story but the Harry Potter Wiki didn't mention slash in the article of fanon! I have corrected this appalling omission, but if any of you happen across the site and its isn't there? Edit the page! :-D


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter, etc etc. No money being made, no offence intended.

**Author's Note**: Between looking after puppies (who while very cute, are none the less little buggers), applying to Uni, and baking birthday cakes, I haven't written nearly as much as i'd have liked.

Don't you hate it when the real world intrudes on important things?

I also haven't had a chance to get this to my beta, so apologies if there are any mistakes. But I said i'd get something up over the weekend and I didn't want to slip back into being a terrible liar about updates :)

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Vernon Dursley had, had an excellent day. Not only had the order he'd been hoping to make gone through, he had gotten to yell at no less than six people. Traffic had been good on his drive home and the roast lamb Petunia had cooked for dinner had been better than usual. Overall an excellent day.

As he sat in front of the TV with Petunia, a glass of brandy in his hand, Vernon felt a thoroughly satisfied with the world.

And then, the door-bell rang.

"Who on Earth?" Vernon grumbled, pulling his heavy frame out of his comfy chair.

"Really, calling on people at this time of night(!)" Petunia complained through pursed lips, standing to peer down the hall as Vernon went to the door.

Wrenching open the door, preparing to shout at person number seven, Vernon Dursley froze and stared at the well dressed stranger.

The striking man standing on the front step was very tall and very pale, with short, neatly trimmed blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore an expensive looking black suit, a stiff white dress shirt and a thin tie of lavender silk. Parked on the street outside the house, Vernon could see large, old, silver Bentley. In the gleam of the street-lights, he spotted what could only be a _chauffeur _sitting in the front of the car - he was even wearing a hat, although Vernon couldn't make out his features under it.

Vernon Dursley might not have respected much, but money – money was something he had a _lot_ of respect for. And whoever this caller was, obviously had plenty of it.

"Good evening. I'm terribly sorry for calling on you so late – I'm afraid it would have been quite impossible for me to be here earlier." the stranger said extending his hand.

Gripping the long elegant hand in his own pudgy one, Vernon gave it a shake.

"Um, not at all, not at all. What can I do for you?" Vernon replied, greasily.

"I have a matter to discuss with your good self and your lady wife. May I come in?" the man said smoothly, a flicker of strange light playing in his eyes.

"Yes. Please, I invite you in." Vernon said distantly – the words coming unbidden to his lips.

"Thank you." the man replied, stepping around Vernon's bulk.

Once in, he walked straight towards the living room – making Petunia shoot back into the room quickly, where she tried to look like she hadn't been watching.

After a slightly confused Vernon had joined them, the stranger sat, uninvited, in the arm chair.

"Please, do be seated." the man offered.

Bristling slightly, but still unwilling to offend their strange, _wealthy_, guest – the Dursley's sat on sofa.

"I think introductions are in order – I am Lord Felldane."

Petunia and Vernon glanced quickly at one another - a _Lord_ no less. They still had no idea what was going on of course, but the man seemed thoroughly respectable.

"Vernon Dursley, and this is my wife, Petunia." Vernon said, as Petunia smiled a horsey smile. "So, er, what can I do for you Lord, Felldane was it?"

"I'm here about Harry." the man said, crossing his legs and smiling at them.

Both the Dursleys froze. They must have misheard.

"Harry? You're here about... Harry?" Vernon asked, as Petunia clutched his fore arm in a death grip with her bony hand.

"Yes." their guest said simply, and as he spoke – he began to change.

The Dursley's watched in horror as the pale skin began to turn whiter still, the neat hair lengthened to cascade down his back, and the blue of the eyes lightened and changed to an intense violet. Most disturbing of all, two long fangs grew down from his bright smile.

"Ahhhhh, that's _soooooo_ much better." Innadrue said with relish, stretching languidly.

After a moment of shocked silence, Vernon shot to his feet.

"Out! OUT! OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he bellowed, moving to haul the Innadrue to his feet.

"Sit down." Innadrue snapped, voice like the crack of a whip, and eyes glowing.

Vernon's muscles obeyed before his mind had even processed the order, and he sat back down heavily.

"Do not irritate me, _mortals. _As things stand, I'm not very keen on you – and I would need very little prompting to do something very unpleasant." Innadrue went on in a cold, deadly voice. "Now, I need you to sign a permission slip allowing Harry to attend an affair I'm planning. Unfortunately, I've been forbidden to tamper with any minds to compel permission – or to threaten anyone into it."

"Well, you did just threaten us!" Vernon argued defiantly.

"I threatened harm if you _irritate _me. It was quite unconnected to the matter at hand."

"So... if we say no you can't do anything to us?" Vernon asked, eyes gleaming maliciously as his fear began to recede.

"I can only ask again... perhaps at your office, or perhaps when _you_ are out at the shops." Innadrue replied, nodding at Petunia - who gasped. "Of course, if you force me have to make the journey here again, I doubt I would bother to make the effort to look so respectable in front of your friends and neighbours... I'm normally more of a tight fitting leather kind of guy." Innadrue continued airily.

As disturbing as the fangs had been; this was worse.

"And if we sign this, this _permission slip_?" Petunia asked, making 'permission slip' sound like something dirty.

"Then I shall leave you in peace." Innadrue answered pleasantly, retrieving a sheet of paper and an expensive looking pen from his jacket, and placing them on the coffee table.

Sharing a long look with his wife, Vernon picked up the pen and signed without reading the letter.

"Both of you, if you please." Innadrue told them, as Vernon tried to hand the paper back.

With a scowl Vernon handed it to Petunia, who signed beneath her husband.

Retrieving the paper, folding it and putting it back into his jacket – Innadrue stood.

"My thanks, I'll show myself out." Innadrue said promptly, walking to the door. Hesitating a moment, he spoke again. "Oh, and again quite unconnected to this matter... should Harry return to this, your home, at any point in the future – you _will_ treat him with the utmost respect. I have no doubt he has little or no interest in your affections, but you will be polite, and do your very best to not to make his time with you any more unpleasant than it has to be." He fixed them with a fierce glare, eyes glowing brightly. "If I find out you have behaved otherwise... I will return, and kill you both... _slowly._"

With that he was gone, leaving the Dursleys silent and shaking.

Had they been looking out their window, they would have seen the Bentley shimmer into a large, horse-drawn, black carriage – and then suddenly – vanish from sight.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was Friday, and Harry had been having a terrible week. After seeing Innadrue on the Monday night, Harry had been distracted all of Tuesday – and repeatedly been told off in classes for it. Wednesday morning had been just as bad, as he had waited for his chance to see Innadrue in DADA.

That had turned out to be a disappointment. Innadrue had taught quite seriously, and when he had seen the eager look on Harry's face, all he had said into his head had been:

"_Patience, Harry. Patience."_

When Innadrue had announced the party there had been great excitement in the class, although many faces had looked doubtful about the prospect of getting an OK to attend a vampire's party from their parents.

"Why do we need our parents permission?! We never needed for the Yule Ball!" Ron had complained.

"No, you did not. But my parties tend to be of a rather more... adult nature. And as you are not yet of age, Dumbledore insists on permission being given." Innadrue has explained. "So I'd get writing to your parents – you really won't want to miss it. I've even hired a Maenad to plan the whole thing, and of course, provide the refreshments. They may be crazy – but by the gods, they can throw a wild party."

After this, the entire class was _determined_ to get permission.

Harry, who had already known about the party, tried to look excited but found it hard through his disappointment.

Innadrue's lack of attention had put Harry in a foul mood for the rest of the day, and he had been snappish and short with all of his friends Eventually, he and Ron had a silly argument over nothing and both gone to bed angry.

On the Thursday morning, Harry had apologised to Ron and it had been forgotten, but it all left Harry miserable – and worried that Innadrue was just playing games with him.

That night, deciding to get some answers, Harry had tried to go and see Innadrue, only to find that Innadrue had been seen leaving the castle as soon darkness had fallen, and would not be back until just before daybreak. He had learnt this from a suspicious looking McGonagall - who he had lied to - claiming he had to speak to Innadrue about some homework. Returning even more disappointed to the common room, Harry had gone straight to bed, where he lay sleeplessly for hours.

And then, there was Hermione. All week, every time he looked at her, she had been watching Harry with a concerned look on her face. She had also reminded Harry several times about her offer to listen should he want to talk.

So, Harry sat pushing his dinner round his plate and feeling distinctly grumpy. Friday's lessons had gone just as badly as the rest of the week's, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be in Innadrue's extra class that evening. Not if he was going to be ignored again. If he could have thought of a way of getting out of it, he wouldn't go – he thought to himself. The problem was, annoyed as he was, and as much as wanted to _not_ want to go... he _did_ want to see the vampire deep down.

"If only Ginny hadn't already told Mum he was a vampire!" Ron complained, drawing Harry out of his thoughts.

It had become a familiar complaint over the last couple of days. Ron had been hoping to get away with just telling his Mum that he needed the permission to go to the new teachers Halloween party – no mentioned of anything odd. It was a plan that had already worked well for Hermione,who - to everyone's surprise - was determined to go. The problem was that Ginny had already written to Mrs. Weasley with general news of the first week back, and unsurprisingly the unique nature of the new appointment had been mentioned.

"There's no way she'll agree now – not a chance." Ron continued to grumble.

"Ron, you just have to ASK her. There's no point complaining about it until you do." Hermione said, tone reasonable but somewhat resigned.

"Yeah, I guess. Even if I do already know the answer... still – the muggles aren't going to let you go, are they Harry? At least we can be miserable together." Ron said, sounding a bit too cheerful about the idea of him missing out for Harry's liking.

"Yeah I suppose we can." Harry agreed blandly.

Innadrue had told him that he would take care of it, but Harry was not sure whether he could trust that or not.

_I'll ask him about it tonight. _Harry decided. _Well, I will if he'll talk to me._

Harry sighed.

"Well, shall we go to class?" he asked his friends.

And then it was off to the catacombs.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When the class finally made it down to Innadrue's class room, there was a note attached to the door:

_Dear class,_

_Meet me by the ground-keepers hut. _

_Innadrue_

With a great many groans, the Gryffindor's made the long trek back up to the castle, and out into the cold night. As they trudged up to Hagrid's hut, they saw a large bonfire with two figures silhouetted against the flames. The first was tall and slender, the second huge, and unmistakeably that of Hagrid.

"Hurry along my dears." Innadrue called to them.

As they all huddled round the warmth of the fire, the two figures became illuminated. Hagrid was dressed as usual, though seemed far less cheerful than normal. Innadrue, by comparison, was at the most outlandish they had seen him.

His long hair was tied in a strange, oriental style top-knot, held in place with thick strips of black patent leather. His violet eyes were thickly rimmed with Kohl, and full lips painted a blue so dark it was almost black. Covering his arms, he wore long, gauntlet-like gloves - complete with shoulder guards - and made of shiny black PVC. All of it held in placed by straps criss-crossing his chest. Skin tight trousers of the same material covered his thighs, and then disappeared into knee high boots made of some kind of black dragon hide.

"What the hell-" Ron began, before being cut off.

"Mr. Weasley, if you are going to feel the need to comment every time my attire is somewhat unusual, it will become very tedious, very quickly. And if I become bored, I shall become peevish, and if I become peevish, I shall become mean. Quite clear?" Innadrue asked, his tone somewhere between playful and threatening.

Ron closed his mouth, and nodded.

"Excellent, then lets moved on. I thought we'd start off tonight with some simple duelling practice – it'll help me to see what level you are all at, and what areas need work. And as I was tired of being cooped up, I thought we'd come out and enjoy this lovely night. Rubeus here has very graciously agreed to help me supervise tonight, as well as building this lovely fire for me." Innadrue went on, indicating Hagrid with a vague wave.

Hagrid did not look terribly gracious, in fact he looked rather put out, but he smiled at them none the less and gave Harry a brief wink.

"Now, if you'd all pair up – Oh, not you Harry, I'd like you to join me in observing please." Innadrue instructed, beckoning Harry to stand with him. "Simple stunning attacks please, I want to start by studying how well you can defend yourselves."

Leaving Hermione and Ron to partner with each other, Harry walked over to Innadrue's side. He was trying hard to remember that he was annoyed with Innadrue, but despite that he found he had butterflies in his stomach just being near him again.

"Rubeus, be a dear, make sure no one hurts themselves while I speak with Harry a moment." Innadrue ordered, not bothering to look at Hagrid, or wait for a reply. Instead he merely guided Harry, one hand on his shoulder, away from the fire and out of earshot.

"I have wonderful news for you Harry." Innadrue told him, handing him a sheet of paper (though where he had been keeping it in his outfit was a mystery to Harry), and tapping the bottom of the page.

Harry quickly saw the signatures of the Dursley's and realised what he was looking at.

"How the hell did you get this?! It's permission to the party right?!" Harry asked, amazed.

"That... and more. No one should _ever_ sign something with out reading it, Harry." Innadrue grinned. "What you have in your hand Harry, is far more than permission to one little party – I rather think you might want to give it a read. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Post story note:** Sorry not much happened in this one, hope you still liked it! I intended to take this chapter on longer but, well... puppies etc. Hopefully have the next bit up soon – although the next chapter is a pretty major one in terms of plot, so might take me a little while. Reviews will, of course, help to hurry me along :P


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, his world etc etc.

**Authors Note:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! My thanks also go to Sehriya for beta-ing the first bit of this (yes, I got all over eager again couldn't wait to get it fully beta'd before posting). However, any mistakes are someone else's fault. Doesn't really matter who – just think of someone you don't like and blame them.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Harry reread the letter for the second time and – still disbelieving – a third.

"This is a joke, right?" Harry asked, "This can't really be true?"

"Oh, it's no joke Harry. The charming Dursley's have relinquished all legal rights as guardians, and agreed to emancipate you. Though, as stated, you may still return to their home during holidays if you wish." Innadrue chuckled.

"_And in any matter in which the judgement of one of legal age is __required__, we place our trust and judgement in the hands of His Royal Highness, the Prince Innadrue Felldane, Librarian of the Night's Wisdom, Gardener of Death's Flower, Lord of Lust and Blood, Keeper of the Hidden Ways -" _Harry read aloud

"I do have rather a lot of titles, don't I?" Innadrue said lightly

"So, let me get this straight – _you_, are my guardian?!"

"No Harry, not guardian – you are emancipated, and therefore free to make all of you're own decisions. However, from a legal standpoint, you are not yet an adult. And so someone must stand in that capacity. I may not command you to do anything, but I _can_ give you permission to do as you wish. In truth, I mostly put it in for Dumbledore's benefit; otherwise I'm sure he would have said that the school held that position. And while I know you are fond of him, I think you'll find that I'm rather more... permissive."

"So legally...?" Harry said

"Legally, you are in my hands, so to speak... would you like that Harry? Being... _in my hands_?" Innadrue grinned, running his hand over Harry's chest.

Harry grinned back.

"Yes, I think I would like that." Harry answered. "But Innadrue, I know this means I get to come to the party – but it won't really change anything else, will it? I mean, even people of legal age have to obey school rules."

"Follow the rules, yes. But there is more to it than that. Let me give you an example. If one of your friends' parents were to write to the school and say they wished to take their child out for a weekend – they would be allowed to do so, yes? Or leave the castle for a meal one evening? You now enjoy that freedom Harry. A freedom that will allow you and I a great deal more opportunity to see one another - see another away from the watchful eyes of the castle" Innadrue said with surprising seriousness.

"We must be careful, Harry, and _discreet_. Even with the treaty I am not irreplaceable, another of the Lords could take my place – and will, if our relationship is discovered. Dumbledore does not trust me Harry, and this letter will make him more distrustful still. You must give nothing away to him. For someone so young, he is damnably clever, and he sees a great deal." he warned. "That is, assuming you want what we have started to go forward?"

Harry was shocked for a moment. He had been so caught up in thinking about his feelings, and how his friends would react, that he hadn't really thought about the full implications of having an affair with a teacher. In fairness, that particular worry had been somewhat overshadowed by the fact he was a vampire and a man. The idea that Innadrue would be fired if they were found out had never even entered his head.

"I don't want to stop what we have... Is that... is that why you'd been ignoring me?" Harry asked reluctantly.

"Oh Harry, I wasn't ignoring you. Never that. But I should have explained my caution to you. Do you forgiven me?" Innadrue whispered, pouting.

Harry laughed.

"Well alright – but don't do it again." Harry told him, with mock harshness.

With a laugh of his own, Innadrue began to lead Harry back to the fire.

"Then I am happy again. But for now, we should get back to the class. We can talk more after. Oh, and I wasn't just making an excuse to get you alone – I really would like you to help me observe. Try to note any areas you think people are lacking so we can address them later."

For the next hour or so, Innadrue and Harry walked among the class, offering advice and suggestions and occasionally swapping over partners. Harry was surprised that despite his distraction, he was able to get into the work and enjoy it. It was almost like being back with the DA. He was also freshly surprised by the level of Innadrue's knowledge - it was so easy to forget with all of his strangeness.

Given his lack of magical know how, Harry couldn't really see what purpose Hagrid served being there, but he dutifully walked around observing and complimenting good spell work.

"Right, ladies and gentlemen! I think we will call a stop to things for the night. Very good work, one and all!" Innadrue called loudly. When everyone had gathered around him again, he went on. "Very good, very good. I think I have a better grasp of where you all stand now. I am not sure when I will give the next extra session, but I will try to let you know in Monday's class. Thank you all for your hard work, you may go."

As everyone began to drift away, Ron and Hermione lingered, chatting away with Hagrid. Seeing Harry watching, Hagrid beckoned him over.

"Alright Harry? Ron and Hermione were gonna come hav' a cup 'a tea with me. You commin' Harry?" Hagrid asked cheerfully.

"Sorry Hagrid, Innadrue wants to talk with me about the lesson – I'll come and see you over the weekend though." Harry answered, feeling a little guilty at turning him down.

"Again? How many times is he going to talk to you about these classes Harry?" Hermione demanded, making it sound like an accusation.

"I don't know Hermione. As many as he thinks we need. I thought you'd be glad we have a teacher who actually cares about teaching us, and that he wants me to help." Harry said reproachfully.

"I am, it's just a bit odd, that's all." Hermione protested, looking a little flustered.

"Well he's an odd man - just look at what he's wearing." Harry said more gently and smiling. "I'll see guys back at the common room. See you Hagrid."

Watching Harry walk off, Hermione scowled.

"But that's just it Harry – he's not a _man_ at all." she muttered

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Innadrue and Harry walked towards the lake, discussing the class. Innadrue listened intently to Harry's opinions and seemed to ponder his suggestions carefully. By the time they reached the shore, they had more or less covered everything.

"Well Harry, I think it's time you knew more about me. After all, your own story is a matter of public record, but you know very little of me. But first, let me ask you something. What do you think of my outfit?" Innadrue said, tone serious.

"Er, well it's... well, honestly? It's kind of freaky, and a bit... well... silly." Harry said apologetically.

Innadrue smiled, looking pleased.

"A very good answer Harry. But I think if you were not trying to be tactful you might have said more, yes? My outfit is absurd, and vastly over the top. Now, in part I enjoy that – and I know I look sexy in a fetish kind of a way – but it also serves a function. It is a distraction. When people view me as a silly, self-indulgent lush – they very often underestimate me. They dismiss carefully laid plans as the idle whims of an eccentric. They forget that I am both ancient and deadly, and think me merely a mildly dangerous fopp..." Innadrue told him, his tone far away and eyes distant.

Harry was not sure what to say, so just waited.

"I do not want any misunderstanding between us Harry. I want you to know who, and what, I am. I am not simply trying to get you into bed, if I were I would not be saying any of this... I would not have us continue any further, only for you to feel I had deceived you further down the road. You know I desire you, I have not hidden that. But I want you to know, you need only say the word and I shall pursue it no further." Innadrue said intensely, gazing into Harry's eyes and taking his hands in his own gloved one.

"I don't _want _things to stop Innadrue." Harry said forcefully, squeezing Innadrue's hand.

"Let us wait until you have heard my story before you decide that... So, what do you want to know?" Innadrue asked gently, and starting to walk around the the lake, still holding Harry's hand in his own.

"Well - everything I suppose. How old are you? How did you become a vampire? Where are you from?"

Innadrue was silent for a moment.

"None are short stories, but all are interconnected... I shall answer as best I can. To the first, I do not know precisely. Many thousands of years – after a point, one stops bothering to keep track. My best guess, is that I am around seven thousand years old, and the eldest of my kind yet in existence."

At this Harry gasped, but Innadrue merely continued, voice once more far away.

"My tribe were hunter-gatherers - farming had not yet arrived from the East. We were primitives really, even our magic was crude. My own wand is nothing more than a branch from the sacred tree we would hang our sacrifices to the gods upon. It was much later that those with magic separated themselves from the non-magical, and we often served as priests, shamans, and healers to the entire tribe. So it was with my people."

"I know I was born somewhere in Northern Europe, though I do not know exactly where. Even if I did, it would be meaningless – there were no true nations in that part of the world then. As for who ever my people were, well, people are forever interbreeding – racial lines mixing and changing – whoever they were, they are gone now. Though, I imagine their racial line has continued in dozens of peoples through the world. It pleases me to believe that it is so in any case."

Innadrue stopped again for awhile, but Harry sensed that he should keep silent and let him continue in his own time.

"When I was young – much younger than you are now - a stranger came to us one night. He was a strange man to our eyes, dark of skin and dressed in strange attire. He spoke our tongue haltingly, and with a strange accent, but even so it quickly became obvious to us that he was wise man – and a man of great power. He possessed strange magics we had never seen, it seemed he could _hear _our thoughts, and he could... change... into a great cloud of mist. Some of us even thought he might have been a god."

As they continued to stroll, Harry listen with rapt attention.

"For three nights he came to us, but never before the sun went down. He would trade trinkets, and talk for long hours with our elders. On that third night, he and our head-man came to speak with me. They explained he had agreed to teach our people some of his magic; on the condition that I left with him. It seemed he was looking for an apprentice, and I had apparently caught his eye. Over the next month or so, he came each evening and taught charms and spells, and after a while, it was time for me to leave."

"It seems strange to say it now, but I do not remember how I felt that night. I imagine I was scared, probably excited too. I remember that it didn't seem terribly important to him either way. When we left, he explained to me what he was. I knew so little of the world at that time, that it didn't occur to me to find it odd – for all had known _everyone_ outside of our valley was a vampire."

"We travelled endless in those first years, always stopping just before daybreak to make sure Mahaka, for that was his name – though he did not tell it to me until many years later - was hidden from the light of the sun. He rarely spoke to to me, except to teach, and I very quickly realised that what he had taught to my tribe had been but the barest fraction of what he knew. I learnt many things, and I think I learnt quickly... He was a harsh and demanding teacher – but never unduly cruel. And if I was not happy, I was at least content."

Innadrue stopped walking and looked out across the lake. He released Harry's hand, and wrapped his arms around himself, as though against the cold.

"It was not until I was about your age, that he first took me to his bed. And there... there he _was_ cruel. When I was much older, I understood; he had not hurt me before only to make it that much worst when he finally did... I will not go into the details with you, Harry, but I will say that in my long un-life, I have met only a handful of men or women as skilled in the arts of pain."

Harry reached out to him, but Innadrue raised a hand, stopping him.

"It is an ancient hurt Harry, and I am long since passed it. And besides, it was not all bad – he was as skilled in pleasure as in pain. After a time I even came to welcome it... People will become accustomed to almost anything, after a time. In the end it changed little, he still taught, I still learnt, and we still travelled endlessly. It was not until we reached the lands of the Nile, that everything changed. This was long before Egypt as you would know it, thousands of years before the Pyramids would rise from the sands. But even then, it was a hub of civilisation, such as civilisation was."

"There was others there, others like Mahaka - or so I thought at first. But before too long, it became clear to me that they were less great than he – lacking magic, lacking command. When I asked Mahaka about it, he explained to me that he was a _Lord_ among his kind. He told me that none knew exactly why the Blood made some into Lords, and others mere shadows of that greatness. But he had his theories, he believed it was strength of character, strength of will. A strength of character and will, he believed I possessed. The pain he had inflicted, had – apparently - been a test to see if my mind would break. He always seemed to enjoy it far to much for me to believe that entirely... I would learn later, that he had tested his theory on many others before me – destroying them when they arose from the Earth as common vampires, or else killing them before that, if they failed to endure his tortures."

"So _is_ that what makes a Vampire Lord? Strength of will?" Harry interrupted.

Innadrue considered Harry thoughtfully.

"It... is part of it." Innadrue said hesitantly. "It is, in truth, still something of a mystery to us. Though there are still many _theories_. Whatever the reason – it turned out he was right with me, and I arose from my own death as a Vampire Lord. And, no - I will not tell you the process by which I was turned. I am happy to tell you _my_ secrets, but that secret belongs to my people as a whole."

Innadrue sighed.

"After that, he taught me what it was to be Vampire. He taught me everything he knew, taught me to hunt, to kill, to call storms... and so much more. We were together for centuries, he and I."

"Eventually, I surpassed him. And when I did... I destroyed him. Utterly and without mercy. In my defence, he brought it on himself, both by thoroughly deserving death, and for failing to control his own Blood Aura."

"Blood Aura?" said Harry, not really sure how to take what he was being told.

"All Vampire Lords affect the emotions of those around them, without meaning to, in some way. It is not mind control, just that certain emotions will come easier when we around – it does not create what is not there, only brings it to the surface. With me, it is sexual desire."

"So the other night...?" Harry asked.

Innadrue closed his eyes and nodded.

"It is one of the things you needed to know... when you are with me, you will be more inclined to act on any feelings of lust. I limit the affect as much as it can be limited, but it can not be completely blocked. But as I said Harry, it does not create feeling – only lowers inhibitions to act on feelings you already had. It is part of the reason I stopped us going any further the other night – I did not want us to make love until you knew this. It wouldn't have been fair to you." Innadrue told him apologetically.

Harry nodded, taking a moment to answer.

"OK then... I don't know how I feel about that Innadrue, but I know now. I'm going to have to think about this – it's kind of a lot to take in. Just go on with the story for now, OK? You were telling me about Mahaka."

"Of course... Well, just as I am Lord of Lust and Blood, Mahaka was Lord of Pride and Blood. Our Auras can affects even other Lords. So it was with us. He never learnt to suppress his Aura – in fact I believe he deliberately enhanced it. The result, was that ever petty sting to my pride at being subordinate to him, every small feeling that I should be the one in charge, every memory of how he had treated _ME, _was constantly on my mind... it played a part in what happened, but I will not say it was why I killed him. It probably only hastened the inevitable. As I said, Harry, he deserved death. I do not regret giving it to him."

"If nothing else, you must understand the world was a far more brutal place. And it has been such for most of history. I've have killed more people than I can remember, in wars, private battles, feuds – and at times simply to take what they had. I will make no claim to virtue, but I am not evil, Harry. I have always lived by the standards of the times I live in. I will not lie, I have often lived on the at the violent edges of those standards, but none-the-less, within them."

Innadrue sighed again, heavier than before, and turned to face Harry.

"I _have_ changed Harry. I am not the man I once was – as societies have changed, so have I. All I can ask, is that you give me a chance to prove it to you... If it means anything, I was the one you convinced my King to enter into the alliance against Voldemort. It would have been far more in his nature to side with, rather than oppose him..." Innadrue trailed off.

For the first time since Harry had met him, he seemed at a loss for what to say. He actually looked vulnerable. But Harry was too shocked, and too angry to care. Innadrue was a _killer_, he was everything Harry had been fighting against since he first heard what happened to his parents.

"So, you've killed? You've murdered people?" Harry demanded harshly.

With a sad, resigned smile, Innadrue answered.

"Yes, Harry. By the standards of today, I have committed murder."

"When? When was the last time?" Harry said relentlessly.

"What?"

"It's a simple question. When was the last time, that _by today's standards_, you murdered someone? When did this great change of heart take place? Last week? A month? Earlier today?! WHEN?!" Harry shouted.

Innadrue flinched as though Harry had struck him. A brief look of pain flickered across his face, and then drew himself up to his full height, features becoming distant.

"1635 A.D. - Marrakesh. So no. Not this morning. It was three hundred and sixty two ago." Innadrue said in a cool, level voice. "I'm sorry Harry, I won't trouble you again... try not to think too badly of me. After all, I didn't have to tell you any of this."

With that, Innadrue turned and began to walk away.

Harry stood there and watched him go. He was so torn, on one hand it was _murder_, but on the other – it was centuries ago. If Innadrue really had changed, didn't he deserve a chance? By the time Harry made up his mind, Innadrue was almost out of sight.

"Innadrue! Wait!" Harry called, running to catch him up.

Innadrue slowed, then stopped and turned. He still wore the same remote mask, but there was a faint look of hope in his eyes.

"Look, you can't tell someone something like that and just expect them to be OK with it(!). I'm upset, Innadrue – really upset. I don't know what I had thought it meant, you being a vampire, I guess I _hadn't_ thought about it. But I wasn't expecting this... but... It was a long time ago, a _really_ long time ago, and everyone deserves a second chance." Harry took a deep breath. "I'm not promising you I can get passed this... but I'm willing to try."

A smile finally breaking out on his face, Innadrue reached for Harry's hand.

"That's all I could ask Harry." he said warmly, laughing with relief. "Come on, you must be freezing out here. Lets get back to the castle... If you're willing, we could have a drink in my chambers before saying goodnight?"

Harry smiled back. He was still disturbed by what he had been told, but the cold knot in his stomach had gone.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Post Story Note:** Hope you guys liked it! And remember, reviewing is good for the soul!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill – don't own Harry Potter, not making money, no offence.

**Authors Note: ** I'm visiting a friend at the moment and she does not have the internet at hers, so kind of limited with access for a few days. Because I thoroughly lack patience this means I haven't sent this to my beta - not the best reasoning I know, but there it is. Any mistakes should therefore be blamed squarely on everyone who isn't me.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Harry and Innadrue walked in silence back to the castle, holding hands until it was in sight. They headed down to Innadrue's chambers, and once in his sitting room, Innadrue excused himself to change.

Returning quickly, eyes and lipped still painted, but dressed in a simple soft robe of un-dyed wool, hair freed from its knot and falling wildly over his shoulders, Innadrue smiled.

"Mulled cider?"

Harry nodded.

Pouring the warm cider into two crystal punch cup, Innadrue handed one to Harry and joined him on the couch.

Sipping his drink, the spiced heat of the drink warming him, Harry sat quietly for a moment.

"So what are the Library of Night's Wisdom and Death Flower?" He asked finally.

"Sorry?" Innadrue queried.

"On the letter, you explained 'Lord of Lust and Blood', but what do your other titles mean?" Harry clarified.

"Ah... well, i'm pleased to say that neither is anything I think you might object to. The Library of the Night is – unsurprisingly – a library. After Mahaka's death, I continued travelling and learning everything I could. Eventually I started to collect all the writings on magic, prophecy, and any other area of the arcane I could find. It has been the great work of my life, the labour of thousands of years. It is the greatest collection the world has ever known, many of the manuscripts now exist no where else. I'm very proud of it." Innadrue told him happily. "I have not allowed anyone to see it since before the fall of Rome, my status among my kind is in no small part to have access to a wealth of knowledge they don't possess. Actually, now that I think it of it – I believe you have some copies of texts I had many for Rowena here in the school library. No doubt in the ancient manuscript collection now."

"Rowena Ravenclaw?!" Harry said, startled.

"Yes, I knew her well, once upon a time. When she was young we had briefly been lovers. We drifted apart, but when she began constructing the library here there were a few books she couldn't find. She wrote to me asking for copies, and I gave them to her." Innadrue answered, sounding amused.

"Did you know the other founders?" Harry asked, fascinated.

"I had heard of them, they were all famous in their own rights before Hogwarts ever started. But I only met them very briefly, and only the once, when I delivered the books. There were still laying the foundations of this place as I remember."

"Wow." was all Harry could say.

Innadrue laughed.

"It's always strange for me, when people I have known slip into legend."

"Yeah, I guess it would be." Harry replied. "So, what about the flower thing?"

"Death Flower, it's a rather _special_ poppy. If you don't mind, I'll wait until my party to tell you more – by then I should have a crop prepared and ready for use. Again its nothing sinister, just a rather lovely narcotic."

"Narcotics aren't sinister?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Of course not – harmless fun for all the family." Innadrue said with a laugh. "The lives of mortals is are too short to be spent entirely sober, Harry. Everything should be tried, at least three or four times."

"Three or four times, huh?" Harry said, laughing slightly himself.

"At least."

After that they spoke of no more dark secrets or weighty matters, just chatted pleasantly about places Innadrue had been to, Harry's plans for the quiditch season – and anything else that came to their minds. When their drinks were gone, Harry gave Innadrue a soft smile and stood up.

"I should really get to bed – Hermione is bound to be waiting up for me." he said regretfully.

"You are mostly likely right. Good night Harry, I'm glad we spoke tonight." Innadrue said, rising and walking Harry to the door.

"Yeah, I didn't like a lot of what you told me – but I'm glad you did."

"Will you permit me to kiss you goodnight Harry?" Innadrue asked, stroking Harry's cheek with the back of his hand.

Leaning his face against the hand, Harry smiled impishly.

"You'll just have to try and see."

With a throaty chuckle, Innadrue leaned down and kissed Harry gently, hand placed lightly on the side of his neck. Making a pleased sound, Harry moved his hands up into Innadrue's hair and pulled him in for a deeper, longer kiss. Wanting more, but uncertain of his own desires now that he knew about the Blood Aura – Harry placed another brief kiss on Innadrue's lips, and pulled away.

"Goodnight Innadrue." Harry said quietly.

A tender look on his face, Innadrue said goodnight in return and closed the door to his chambers.

As Harry began to head to his dorm, wanting nothing more than some time to think, he silently prayed he was wrong about Hermione waiting up.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When the door was closed, Innadrue turned back into his sitting room. Lifting his arms above his head, he stretched slowly, a wicked smile forming on his lips. With a laugh, he stalked over to a decanter and poured a large glass of a thick black liquid.

"_Mortals, _always _soooo_ predictable... It's almost too easy..." he said softly to himself, then laughed again – a rich, dark sound.

With one swift motion he downed the drink in his hand, carelessly dashed the glass against the wall – and then turned and headed from the room.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next several weeks were pleasantly routine for Harry. Classes went on as normal, Snape was predictably unpleasant, homework began to eat into every ones free time, and quidditch practice carried on apace. Innadrue and Harry continued to meet, but it had become more restrained. They would talk about their days, chat about the world in general, and plan out extra classes. They still kissed occasionally, but never went further. Harry was still bothered by the affect of the Blood Aura and wanted to be sure that anything he did was because he really wanted to – not just because his lust was out of control. The more he thought about it, the more Harry thought it was maybe not such a bad thing that they had slowed things down. Innadrue, for his part, seemed perfectly happy to take things at the pace Harry wanted.

As more normality returned to Harry's life, and his behaviour, Hermione seemed to relax as well, and no longer watched him with the constant look of worry. Much to Harry's very great relief.

Ron, in turned out, had been right. Mrs. Weasley was not remotely happy about the idea of him attending a vampire Halloween Party and had refused to sign a permission slip. Ron had since convinced himself that it was all Ginny's fault. As her year were not being allowed to go regardless of permission from parents, Ron had decided as she must have been writing to their Mum telling her all kinds of awful stories about what the party would be like. The two of them had several arguments about the whole thing, with Ginny pointing out that, firstly, she didn't _know_ what the party would be like - so had no stories (awful or otherwise) to tell. And second, that if it happened again next year she'd want to go herself - so was hardly going to try and convince Mrs. Weasley it wasn't safe or was filled with dodgy activities. Realising that Ginny had very probably had nothing to do with his Mum's decision, Ron did what any brother would do. He refused to apologise or admit he was wrong. Finally, it was only Ginny's threat that if he carried on talking so much shit, she would turn his face into an arse that restored the peace.

"I mean, she probably doesn't know how to do it," Ron confided to Harry, "but she's a bit too bloody good at hexes to risk it."

Ron was far from alone in being forbidden to go, only around a quarter of the year had managed to get permission. Other than Hermione, only Dean, and to everyone's surprise, Neville had managed to get the OK to attend of the Gryffindors. The one person who's parent actually seemed _happy _for their child to be going was Luna Lovegood, who's father thought it would make a wonderful article for the Quibbler.

When Harry had finally told them that he had permission as well, he had managed to make it sound as though Innadrue had merely written to the Dursley's and that they had given permission more out indifference about his safety than to do anything nice. Ron was extremely jealous, and quite shocked, but Hermione seemed to have been expecting Harry to be going. Something she confirmed to him a week before Halloween.

The two of them were sitting up late in the mostly empty common room, trying to finish an especially complex bit of homework for Snape. Ron had already gone to bed, declaring that there was no answer to Snape's questions and the whole thing was clearly a sick joke.

"Right, that's it – my brain is burnt out. I'm going to have to finish this tomorrow." Harry said, putting his quill down and rubbing his eyes.

"I hate leaving it, but I think you're right – I can't think any more tonight." Hermione agreed. "Lets talk about something else for a bit, if I go to bed now i'm going to dream about nothing but potions."

The two of them chatted away for a few minutes, discussing nothing much – just enjoying each other company.

"It's a shame about not being able to go to the Halloween feast this year." Hermione said.

A few days before Innadrue has announced that his party would be beginning just before the feast and that anyone arriving late would not be admitted.

"Yeah it will," Harry agreed. "Especially with Ron and most of the others going to it. Still, the party should be good. To be honest Hermione, I'm kind of surprised you were so keen to go – I didn't really think it was your kind of thing, the drinking and everything."

"Well, to be honest, it's not." Hermione said, blushing. "It's just that at the start of term, well... I was worried about you Harry. You seemed so interested in Innadrue, and he seemed to be encouraging it – when he announced the party I was sure you'd find a way to go, and... I wanted to make sure I could an eye on you." she went on, apologetically.

"What do you mean, _interested in_?" Harry asked, his stomach dropping.

"Harry," Hermione said in a quiet, kind voice, "you know what I mean. I know now I was worrying over nothing, I mean he is a teacher and everything. It's just to start with, I wasn't used to him – I thought something might have been going on with you two."

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Harry asked again, feeling himself on the edge of panic.

Hermione gave him a reasuring smile and took his hand.

"Harry, it's OK. I don't care if you like boys – I was a little surprised, but its really fine. You don't need to worry." she said gently. "And we've all had an embarrassing crush on a teacher or someone else we shouldn't. Remember me with Lockhart?" Hermione said ruefully.

Harry didn't know what to say. He was torn between embarrassment, relief and guilt. It really wasn't a topic Harry would have wanted to talk about, but Hermione didn't care if he liked boys. She also seemed to have abandoned her suspicions and assumed Harry's attraction to Innadrue was one sided. Harry tried to tell himself that it was a good thing she had, but having one of his best friends sitting across the table from him, trying her best to be supportive made him feel awful for keeping his relationship a secret. For a moment Harry was seriously tempted to tell her everything, but he remembered what Innadrue had said about the need for discretion. He couldn't risk it.

"Thanks Hermione. Really." Harry told her, voice a little thick.

"Oh Harry, you silly boy(!)" Hermione said warmly, getting out of her chair and giving Harry a big hug. "You didn't really think I'd mind did you?"

"I don't know. I guess I knew you wouldn't – I hadn't realised how much keeping it a secret had bothered me, or how worried I was about it till now." Harry replied honestly. "I'm not ready for everyone to know, but I'm glad you do Hermione."

Hermione beamed at him.

"So, the whole thing with Cho? Was that just an act?" she asked after a moments pause.

"No! No, not at all. I do still like girls Hermione, I just like boys as well."

"Oh, good." said Hermione, looking relieved.

"Er, is it?"

Hermione blushed again.

"Sorry – I didn't mean that how it sounded. It's just I could have sworn I'd seen you looking at Ginny _that way _a few times. I thought I might not be as good at spotting things as I thought."

Harry burst out into loud laughter.

"Don't worry Hermione, you're as smart at this stuff as you are at everything else."

Hermione laughed as well, and gave Harry another quick hug.

The two of them sat together for a while, feeling very close to each other. After a bit Hermione broke the silence.

"So, who do you like?"

"What?" Harry asked, genuinely slightly confused.

"Which of the boys do you like?" Hermione clarified with a grin.

"Hermione, I'm _really _not going to talk about that with you." Harry said.

"What about Seamus? Seamus is cute, don't you think?" Hermione went on as though he hadn't spoken. Most alarmingly of all for Harry, there was a distinct giggly edge to her voice.

"Hermione, I don't want to seem ungrateful but I think you have the wrong idea here... just because I fancy boys doesn't mean I want to be all girly about it." Harry said reasonably.

"_Girly about it?_What exactly does that mean?"

"Well you know, all the giggling and silly gossiping – all that stuff." Harry went on, somehow still not sensing he was on dangerous ground.

"I see." Hermione said in a very level voice. "You're right Harry, I was wrong. It was very silly of mean to assume you'd be more open about feelings now. You're as useless as ever." she went on with a huge mock sigh, then laughed. "Honestly Harry, you're almost as bad as Ron with these things!"

Harry smiled back at her. Nothing had changed with them – and he couldn't have been happier.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Halloween fell on a Friday that year, and by the Wednesday the catacombs were half way transformed. It turned out there was even more underneath there than they had all thought. The party was to be held a truly vast room that had only been reopened expressly for the party. Innadrue had explained that the students who were attending would make up only a very small section of his guests – plus there would need to be space for the live acts, the various bars, the buffet, the musicians, and a whole host of other things. The room had many small antechambers and adjoining rooms, exactly what was needed. Apparently there were going to be 'themed rooms', as well as areas people could disappear to if they wanted more privacy.

All of this was told to them in Wednesday's class, and by the end of the lesson everyone who couldn't go was looking extremely bitter. By contrast, Neville was just looking slightly worried.

Innadrue had dragooned a small army of the Hogwarts House Elves into doing the cleaning of the cobweb and dust filled rooms. In fact, he seemed to have appropriated so many of them that the quality of food in the Great Hall had suffered quite noticeably for the last few days. The three of them only found this out when they decided to go see what was happening in the kitchen. Ron, Harry and Hermione had found only four extremely flustered looking Elves preparing dinner for the entire school.

"Sorry young masters! No time to talk!" one of them had squeaked at them, hurrying passed with a large burnt looking joint of beef held over its head, as they tried to ask where everyone else was. "Only us to do all this! All the others are down in the catacombs, all cleaning for... _him_." the elf had gone on with a shudder, as it basted the joint, rushed back across the room and popped it back into the oven.

Ron and Hermione had both been outraged.

"Those poor things! He's exploiting them!" Hermione had said, voice filled with passion.

"That poor roast! He's burning it!" Ron had said simultaneously, and with with equal passion.

"It's not their fault, Ron!" Hermione snapped, giving Ron a scowl. "Innadrue shouldn't be using them to get his party ready! They already have too much to do without him adding to it!"

"No arguments from me – that steak and kidney pudding last night was awful." Ron said quickly, holding up his hands.

"We're going down there right now to put a stop to this. Any arguments?" she demanded fiercely.

Rather sensibly, neither boy gave her any.

The scene when they arrived at the catacombs was, to say the least, surreal. There was a veritable an ocean of ugly squat forms, all with cleaning gear in hands, scrubbing, dusting and polishing furiously. Some were on hands and knees doing the floors, other up huge ladders doing the ceilings and walls. As they watched, yet more of came in straining under the weight of carrying furniture and placing it here and there. Standing in the centre of the room, directing the organised chaos, and towering over the House Elves, was Innadrue. Wearing a Roman Centurion's helmet, a pair of skimpy speedo's (in the same bright red as the helmets plume), and a pair of black Doc Martins, he seemed to be directing his workers by gesturing carelessly with a huge sword held idly in one hand. The blade was wider than a man's thigh, and easily six feet long – but Innadrue handled it like it was made of cardboard.

"Scrub scrub, polish polish, come on!" Innadrue called at them cheerfully, waving his sword about and causing all the elves near him to flinch. "We only have two days and a lot to do, so please do all try not to be quite as lazy as you are right now. Remember, if its not done in time – I'm serving you all as entrées!"

There were several squeaks of fright and the already furious pace quickened. One voice however spoke out defiantly:

"Professor Dumbledore, said you must not threaten us!" said Dobby bravely, wagging a finger at Innadrue.

Innadrue looked down and smiled.

"That wasn't a threat Dobby – merely a joke between friends. I can hardly been held responsible if you're comrades lack a sense of humour now can I? Now, back to work or it's _om nom nom _for you all!"

Dobby looked slightly confused, but did go back to work.

"Professor Innadrue!" Hermione said in a loud, shocked voice. "You shouldn't treat them like that!"

Turning around and spotting the three students, Innadrue gave them a salute with the sword, dropped it on the floor with a a loud clatter, and then sauntered over. Harry tried very hard to keep his eyes off the impressively outlined crotch, that was barely covered by the red spandex.

"House elves enjoy a bit of good natured banter Miss Granger. No need to worry, even if I had any desire to harm them it would never be allowed." Innadrue said, hands on his hips groin slightly thrust out.

Glancing at Ron and Hermione, Harry realised he wasn't the only one who didn't know where to look. Hermione looked very uncomfortable and Ron was beet red and staring fixedly at the ceiling.

_You're doing that on purpose, aren't you? _Harry thought at Innadrue.

_Well, obviously. What do you think they'd do if I a got a hard on? _Innadrue replied telepathically.

Harry snickered loudly, trying to cover it with a cough.

"Frightening House Elves is not funny Harry!" Hermione protested.

"Er, yeah. You're right. Sorry Hermione."

"Please my dear, why don't you explain your concerns?" Innadrue invited Hermione, who did. At length – including an explanation of all her SPEW activities.

_It's so easy to distract people, watch – they don't want to stare at my cock, but... _Innadrue said in Harry's head as Hermione talked. As he spoke his hand trailed down his chest and scratched the treasure trail of hair running down from his belly-button.

Both Hermione and Ron's eyes followed the motion and were led right back to the bulging speedo. Hermione suddenly stumbled over what she she saying and blushed as almost as red as Ron had been. Ron just looked slightly traumatised and quickly snapped his eyes back to the ceiling. Innadrue managed to do it again three times before Hermione managed to get out all her objections.

By this point Harry was shaking with silent laughter.

"You know Miss. Granger – there is something in what you say." Innadrue said quite innocently.

Hermione looked like Christmas had come early.

"Your attention please, my ugly little friends. Miss. Granger here as made me see the error of my ways – you need to fear becoming food! Instead, if you're not done in time, it'll be _freedom_ for the lot of you!"

This seemed to terrify the House Elves far more than anything else he had said, and the little elves worked themselves into a positive frenzy.

"Thank you Hermione – I'm not sure I'd have thought of that without you." Innadrue grinned at her, "By the way, do you think I can pull off this shade of red?"

Hermione just starred at him, mouth hanging open.

After that, the three of them beat a hasty retreat.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Impressive, wasn't it? I didn't know it would be so big." Harry said to the two of them, trying very hard not to grin, as they walked back to the common room.

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks and stared at him.

"WHAT?!" Ron asked, shocked.

"What, you didn't think it was big? I'm not sure I've seen a bigger one. Looks like it'll be nice." Harry said quite conversationally.

"It's not really something I try to notice! I didn't want to see it then – it was just practically shoved in my face!" Ron said, sounding slightly hysterical and thoroughly uncomfortable with the conversation.

Hermione looked shocked as well, and raised her eyebrows questioningly at Harry. Unseen by Ron, Harry gave her a wink, and she caught on with a grin.

"I thought it was quite nice – definitely bigger than I'm used to." Hermione chimed in.

Ron now looked truly horrified, and Harry had never had to try so hard not to laugh.

"_Bigger than you're used to?! Bloody hell, Hermione!_" Ron finally croaked out.

"Ron, what are you getting so worked up about?" Harry asked.

"Because I never thought I'd hear you two talking like this about...! About... you know!"

"We're talking about the room for party, Ron. What are you talking about?" Harry said, voice full of innocence.

Hermione and Harry managed to wait for a good thirty seconds or so before dissolving in laughter at the look on Ron's face.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Post fic note:** Sorry if not much happened in this one – next time, PARTY!


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **Shockingly, since starting this fan fic I have not somehow gained the rights to Harry Potter. As such all previous disclaimers still apply.

**Authors Note:** First off, a special thanks to berkie88 who spotted the plot whole with Luna getting an invite. I had, of course, done it on purpose with every intention of explain in this chapter...honest :P (anyone buying that?)

Sadly my lovely beta, Sehriya, is ill at the moment and not able to offer me her wonderful services – so any offers gleefully received.

This chapter ended up taking a lot longer than I expected – not the writing, just the finding time to write. Part looking after puppies, part being ill, part boring real world things. So sorry for the wait.

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was the morning of the party. Most of the students eating their breakfast seemed rather bitter - the sixth and seventh years by contrast, seemed rather smug. Or at least the one's with permission to attend did.

For the first time ever, Luna had become a figure of envy for her classmates – being the only person in the whole of fifth year who had had been invited. It turned out her father had written to Innadrue directly, not only giving his permission, but actually requesting his daughter attend.

"He didn't say it directly, but I rather got the impression he's hoping his daughter will see someone from the ministry there. Kept hinting that he knew Scrimgeour was my child! The man isn't even a vampire!" Innadrue had told Harry the day before, voice full of laughter. "Anyway, it amused me enough to honour his request – oh, by the way, what the hell is a Crumple-Horned Snorkack?"

Luna seemed to be rather oblivious to the jealousy, but had told Harry how much she was looking forward to the party. He got the impression that she wasn't so much pleased to be going to what everyone assumed would be wild extravaganza; she was just happy to be going to a party with her friends. Hermione had obviously picked up on this as well because she had told Ron, very firmly, that he _wouldn't_ ruin it for Luna with his jealousy.

Despite the harsh warning, Hermione (and Harry) were both sympathetic to Ron's feelings, and did their best not to mention he party. None the less, Ron sulked and pushed his breakfast about his plate, a sour look on his face.

"Don't look so glum mate, the Halloween feast is always great." Harry said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Yeah, it'll be _great_, with all the stupid little kids." Ron replied grumpily, glaring at a nervous looking first year as though it was somehow his fault.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry and went back to her book. Harry smiled at her and gave up with Ron, deciding to concentrate on his bacon and eggs instead.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

By the time lessons had ended for the day the decorations in the great hall were done. Even Ron forgot to be grumpy as they looked about at easily the most impressive display they had seen for a Halloween feast. Clearly not wanting the feast to be overshadowed by Innadrue's party, the teachers had gone all out.

Pumpkin lanterns floated above the tables, their carved faces grinning and occasionally giving passing students a wink. Bats flitted about the ceiling, skeletons danced merrily about throwing orange and black confetti, and tiny fire imps jumped about waving miniature pitch forks.

"Hmmm, maybe it won't be so bad tonight." Ron said thoughtfully.

Unfortunately it was at that moment that there was a large commotion at the main doors that brought Innadrue's party straight back into Ron's mind. They headed to see what was happening, along with a large group of others.

Coming through the doors was striking woman, a snake draped around her neck. She wore a skimpy dress of deer skin that left a great deal of well tanned skin on display. Her deep brown hair was piled atop her head in intricate coils, ivy woven through it, and in one hand she held a slender rod wrapped round with vine leaves. Following behind her was a group of beautiful young men and women, all dressed in gauzy togas, and carrying cases of drinks and cups.

"Take those things down to the room and come back for the rest." The woman ordered her followers and then turned to Filch, who appeared to have been waiting for her. "I am Penelope, here to cater the Prince's party – I believe you were expecting me"

Filch gave her a disgruntled look and nodded.

"Yes. Is this everyone? All the guest? He said to make sure everyone found their way." Filch asked impatiently.

The woman, Penelope, laughed – a slightly crazed sound.

"_Everyone?!_ Dionysus no! This is merely my serving staff, the entertainers should be along shortly - and _then_ the guests will be arriving." she cackled. "If you'll excuse me, I have a lot to get ready – utter debauchery takes a lot more planning than you'd think."

Over the next half hour or so, the assembled students watched as more and more people came in and made their way down to the catacombs, under the watchful eye of an increasingly annoyed looking Filch. They were a dazzling mix, all beautiful, or exotic - often both. The carried in harps, drums and instruments Harry had no names for. Case, upon case, of bottles were taken down, and even several large barrels rolled in. Eventually Penelope returned to tell Filch that all the staff for the party were now there, and that they had brought in all the supplies. The look of relief evaporated from his face when she told him the guests should begin arriving in an hour or so.

"You know, we should really start to get ready Harry." Hermione said.

"You've got hours yet! No one can take that long to get dressed." Ron protested.

Hermione didn't dignify him with a response, and they made their way to the common room.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

When they got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found two of the toga dressed young women who had arrived with Penelope waiting outside. They were both very pretty, one blonde, the other brunette, and they smiled pleasantly at the three of them as they came up the steps. The blonde held a very large velvet draped bundle in her arms.

"Hi, can we help you with something?" Harry asked politely.

"Actually Mr. Harry Potter, it is the other way round. His Royal Highness sent us to dress you for this evening." the brunette said in a light voice, indicating the bundle in the others arms. "Shall we go in?"

"What?! Er, I think I can dress myself – thanks though, but I'll be fine." Harry said quickly.

The pair only smiled.

"He warned us that you would protest, but said we were not to take no for an answer. It really will be simpler for everyone if you just agree, if you don't he'll only send you back to us when you arrive." the blonde said in a reasonable tone of voice.

Harry looked helplessly at Ron and Hermione, silently appealing for help.

"I'd say you're stuck with this Harry." Hermione said with raised eyebrows.

With a sigh, Harry nodded and motioned the women forward as Hermione opened the portrait.

Once in the common room, Harry directed the women to his dorm room and said he'd join them in a second. Hermione excused herself to go and start getting ready, leaving the boys alone.

"I don't want them to _dress_ me?!" Harry complained to Ron.

Ron crossed his arms and gave Harry a hard look.

"You know what I want? I want my big problem to be that two gorgeous, half naked, women want to get my clothes off, then dress me up in _free_ new clothes, so I can go to an incredible party – where more gorgeous, half naked, women will serve me free booze all night." Ron told him in a thoroughly unsympathetic voice.

Exasperated, Harry didn't answer, just stomped up the stairs to the dorm.

In the room the blonde was laying out the contents of her bundle on one of the empty beds. There were clothes (of course), but also a number of small bottles and vials, jars of creams, and brushes and combs.

"Really, thank you both – but I can dress myself. If you just leave it out, I'll get dressed and meet you downstairs. He'll never know." Harry told them somewhat desperately.

They both gave him matching looks, equal parts indulgence and condescension.

"Yes, he will." they said in unison.

With a resigned sigh Harry walked over to examine the clothes – dreading what he would find.

"First things first, if you please. Take off your clothes."said the brunette in a crisp voice, stopping him before he reached them.

"What?! No!"

The two women exchange a look.

"Mr. Potter, we have very specific instruction. His Highness _will _know if we have carried them out. If we haven't you will most likely not be permitted to enter his party, and Hannah and I will be punished for failing to carry out our task." The brunette told him simply, no infection in her voice.

Harry hesitated, unsure what to say.

"I'm Sarah," said the brunette, smiling pleasantly "I promise you Harry, Hannah and I are very good at our jobs – you'll enjoy it. Just relax and let us take care of you. This should be a pleasant experience, not something you have to endure."

"Well, alright." Harry said uncertainly.

The two women came to stand by Harry, and with sure hands began taking off his clothes. He let them removed his robes and pull his t-shirt over his head, then stood self consciously with his arms crossed over his chest. He was trying hard not to notice just how nice their figures were, or how much of them was on display.

Hannah knelt and began to take off his shoes and socks, while Sarah moved behind him running her hands down to his waist and reached round to begin unbuttoning his fly.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He was incredibly turned on by having these two women touching his intimately – but he was also incredibly embarrassed and nervous.

"Just relax Harry, let us take care of you." Hannah said, pulling off his shoes and sock.

"Yes, just enjoy." Sarah said, slipping his jeans down to his feet.

Harry stood there in just his worn boxer shorts, about half hard and fervently wishing he was wearing better underwear. Harry realised that he almost felt guilty he was cheating on Innadrue, a thought made more confusing by the fact that Innadrue had sent he woman to him.

Kneeling at his feet Hannah smiled up at him, reached up and gripped the top of his boxers, pulling them down.

"Wow – what the hell are you doing!?" Harry gasped, grabbing her hands.

Sarah gently pulled Harry's hands away, pressing her body against his back, making him uncomfortably aware of her breasts.

"_Reeeelaaaax_, Harry. Just let us do our jobs." Sarah whispered against his ear.

Harry gulped as Hannah pulled the boxers down. As they came down down, his dick sprang up at half mast – the whole thing making Harry blush profusely. Like any teenage boy, part of him was wishing he were bigger, another part throughly enjoying it, and yet another part of his brain was just furiously embarrassed to be standing so exposed in front of two pretty girls.

Hannah stood and collected the discarded clothing, folded it in a neat pile, and put it on the bed. Selecting a small silver vial with blue detailing, she returned to stand in front of Harry.

"Close your eyes please." she instructed, pulling the stopper from the vial.

A trail of pinkish steam rose from the bottle, the room suddenly feeling warmer and filling with sweet musky smells.

"Why? What is that?" Harry asked.

Sarah and Hannah shared another look and sighed.

"It's a potion of bathing. Think of it as a long soak in scented water – but in a bottle. Now close your eyes." Hannah told him.

Harry obeyed, and shortly he felt liquid pouring over his head. It was a strange feeling. Though he knew the vial couldn't possibly hold even enough water to soak all of his hair, a warm wetness swirled all over his body. ALL over his body, into every nook and cranny. It was both pleasurable and extremely odd. Suddenly, the feeling was gone and his body felt as though it was being gently dried with fresh, fluffy towels.

"All done." Sarah said as Harry opened his eyes.

Both women now stood in front of him, each holding small bottles.

"Arms above your head please. Scented oils." Sarah explained before Harry could ask.

For the next few minuets Harry tried very hard to keep quiditch firmly in his head while the two women rubbed the oils over his body.

"Right, I think we're ready for clothes and styling." Hannah told him with a smile.

Harry suddenly realised that he hadn't seen what Innadrue had picked out for him to wear.

"Oh god." Harry breathed, "What the hell has he got for me?"

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Post story note: **Hope you liked it, as ever i'm a great big whore for reviews so please let me know either way :D

I cut this chapter shorter than it was gonna be – I was going to have the whole of the party in this but decided given the wait I'd get this up while I work on the rest, so sorry its kinda short and not too much happens.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, blah, blah, don't own, blah, blah, no money, blah, blah.

**Authors Note:** For a number of reasons this chapter is taking longer than expected to get down – and so breaking it into several parts. Hope you like it. Oh, and I still have no beta – so offers would be welcome!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hannah laughed brightly.

"You know, you worry far too much for a sixteen year old, Harry. And the clothes His Highness has picked out for you will look wonderful. They're very restrained by his usual standards."

Harry remained dubious but decided not to protest further.

"These first please." Hannah said, holding up an expensive, skimpy, looking pair of deep red designer briefs with a black waist band.

Stepping into them, Harry let Hannah pull them up and then rearranged himself in a more comfortable way – feeling quite pleased with the way they cupped his bulge.

"The jeans next." said Sarah

"Jeans? He got me jeans? Oh thank god." Harry said in a hugely relieved voice.

Sarah just smiled in reply and helped him on with them. The jeans were black, slim fitted and _very_ tight. They sat low on his hips, a flash of the waistband of his underwear showing. Under normal circumstances Harry wouldn' t have dreamed have wearing them – but given who was picking his clothes tonight he decided it could be a lot worse.

_And, they do look kind of sexy._ He thought to himself.

After that, the women put socks on him and slipped his feet into a pair of soft leather boots. They put a thick leather belt studded with silver on him. Something that only seemed to emphasize how low the jeans sat to Harry.

"Now, hands above your head please." Hannah said, picking up a gauzy piece of emerald cloth that Harry had assumed was the wrapping for one of the bottles.

"What the hell is that?" Harry asked as Sarah lifted his arms.

"Your top." Hannah said simply, unfolding it to show that it was in fact a long sleeve t-shirt. Without waiting for him to say more, she slipped it over his arms and pulled it down.

The silky material draped over Harry's leanly muscled frame in a swath of deep green, but almost completely sheer.

"It's see through!"

"Not completely." Sarah said with a shrug.

"I'm not wearing this to the party." Harry protested stubbornly.

"Haven't we already been over this?" Sarah asked, a hint of impatience showing in her voice for the first time. "If you want to go to His Highness' party, you'll wear the clothes he sent for you. It's really your choice."

"Fine." Harry grumbled.

Hannah shot him a warm grin.

"Honestly Harry, you look good – or at least you will once we've fixed your hair."

For what seemed like an age the two women fussed with Harry's hair, rubbing in various lotions and creams before even beginning to style it. Long used to largely ignoring his hair, Harry was at a complete loss as to how it could take so long to do.

"There all done. You look lovely Harry." Hannah beamed, "Have a look."

She picked up a small compact, opened it and tossed it to the floor where it transformed itself into a full length movie star style mirror, complete with lighbulbs around edges.

"Go on, have a twirl." Hannah urged him.

Harry did, and was slightly amazed at what he saw. He looked... good.

The jeans showed the lean length of legs well, and emphasised his bulge just the right amount. The near transparent top showed the lines of his frame – thin but defined, its colour bringing out his eyes. He was somehow most amazed by his hair, the normally messy patch of dark hair was a shimmering black and artfully mused. It had that perfect, careless, no effort, look that could only be achieved by very careful styling and a great deal of effort.

"I look..."

"Hot?" Sarah supplied helpfully.

Harry blushed – wanting to agree but not willing to actual say it.

"Well, our job is done. I hope you didn't find it too traumatic." Hannah said, packing away the bottles and collecting the mirror.

"We hope you enjoy the party Harry, we'll be their serving, so if you want us to touch up the hair or anything else... just let us know." Sarah added.

With that the two women left, leaving Harry feeling slightly dazed.

Harry just stood in the room for quite some time – unwilling to go down into the common room and hear his friends comments on his outfit. Privately, he thought he looked good, and if Innadrue were the only one who was going to see him then he would have been quite happy with the whole the thing. The reaction of everyone else, however, was something he was far less sure of.

There was a knock on the door, startling him.

"Harry? Can I come in?"

It was Hermione, and Harry called out that she could.

Hermione came in, her hair was smoothed down into a sleek length (down to large amounts of Sleekeasy's Harry assumed), and she was wearing a simple, elegant, black dress.

"Hermione, you look amazing." Harry said completely honestly.

Normally Hermione might have been annoyed at the surprise in his voice, but she just stared.

"Harry... you look...well, I've never seen you dressed like that..." Hermione stammered.

Harry groaned.

"I look stupid don't I?"

"No! You look great... just... different than I'm used to." Hermione said.

Harry gave her a disbelieving look.

"No, really Harry! You look well, sexy." Hermione blushed. "But kind of... gay?" Hermione finished, almost apologetically.

"I look gay? What does that even mean?" Harry demanded, a little annoyed.

"Sorry! I don't know what I meant. Sorry. It's just very revealing."

"Great. Just great." he muttered under his breath. "Well shall we go?" Harry asked in a resigned voice.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"What the fuck are you wearing?" Ron asked around his laughter, wiping his eyes.

"Ron, another word and I'll be looking for a new quiditch keeper." Harry said between gritted teeth.

He wasn't sure what was more embarrassing – the laughter of Ron and a few others or the appreciative grins from several of the girls – and, he wouldn't swear to it, but also Seamus.

"Well, we'd best be heading off." Hermione said with false brightness, heading off anything else. "Come on Harry."

"Yeah, lets go. Beautiful women and free booze are waiting." Harry replied giving Ron a look and heading for the stairs.

"Bye Ron, have fun at the feast." Hermione called with forced cheer, following Harry out the door.

Suddenly no longer laughing, Ron watched them go with a grumpy look.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hermione and Harry were about half way down the stairs when Dean caught up with them.

"Hey guys – OK if I if join you? Don't want to walk into the party on my own." Dean said cheerfully to them, giving Harry's clothes a quizzical look.

"Of course! We're meeting Luna outside the Great Hall in a moment and then we can all head in together." Hermione answered before Dean had time to ask anything else.

When the three of them arrived at the Great Hall Luna was already waiting for them.

"Hello everyone. You look very pretty Hermione, you too Harry." Luna said in a happy, dreamy voice, playing with an earring as she spoke.

In the place of the radishes Luna was wearing what looked speciously like yellow bottle caps as earrings today. In fairness, they did at least match the mustard yellow of her ruffled dress.

"Er, thanks Luna. You look very nice as well." Harry said with a forced smile, not happy at looking 'pretty'.

"Shall we go? I don't want to be late." Luna asked serenely.

With that the four of them headed down into the catacombs.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Ah, excellent! You are all expected. And I must say, Hannah and Sarah did excellent work Mr Potter." Penelope greeted them, a manic gleam in her eyes. "In fact, you look good enough to eat."

She licked her lips as she eyed Harry.

"Sadly, His Highness has said I'm not allowed to." she said, sounding disappointed. "Honestly, what kind of party doesn't have the women rip the men apart and eat them at the end." she added with a conspiratorial wink at Luna and Hermione.

Hermione laughed nervously.

"Um, can we go in?" Hermione asked, looking up at a pair of vast golden doors that now blocked the entrance to the party room.

"Of course. Please enjoy yourselves." Penelope answered, suddenly seeming to have lost interest.

She gave a negligent flip of her vine wrapped staff and the huge gilded doors swung open.

"What was that about?!" Dean asked in a whisper as they walked in, the doors closing behind them.

"She's a Maenad – don't you remember Innadrue said he had one catering the party?" Hermione responded as though that explained everything.

"Oh... right." Dean said, obviously none the wiser.

Hermione opened her mouth to explain but suddenly stopped short and just stared about the room.

The house elves had done an amazing job, the enormous room was spotless. At spots around the walls sat elegant couches, tables laden with delicious looking selections of finger food and glasses of drinks. Here and there bars were set up, making guests drinks to order. At one side of the room a small stage was set up, the group of musicians seated on it filling the room with soft music. Opposite the band were several doorless arches leading out into other areas. The main room was lit jointly by candles and a glowing mist of shifting colours that swirled about the ceiling. It was the people filling the room, however, that had stopped Hermione in her tracks.

As well as the beautiful, scantily clad servers who had arrived with Penelope, there were dozens and dozens of others. Exotic looking witches and wizards were everywhere, chatting in various languages. What looked to be a group of Veela were helping themselves to drinks from one table, while at another a group of Satyrs were filling plates with food. In one corner some kind of snake-man was laughing at something a chubby woman with soft white wings was telling him. A huge red skinned man with the horns of a bull stood watching the musicians and tapping one hoof in time to their playing, while a nearby Leprechaun danced merrily.

As they stood staring about the room, a handsome toga clad young man with curling black locks and tanned olive skin approached. Silently offering them each a fluted glass of champagne from a tray he balanced on one hand, he smiled politely and as they each took one, he backed away unobtrusively.

Sipping his champagne (which was excellent), Harry scanned the room looking for Innadrue.

"Is anyone else hungry?" asked Luna heading in the direction of one of the food tables. "We all missed dinner you know."

"Yeah Luna, we know – and yeah, I could eat. The food at dinner has been terrible the last few days anyway." Dean said, moving to join her. "Harry, Hermione?"

"I'm OK for now thanks – think I'm going to have a look around first." Harry said, hoping to get a chance to find Innadrue on his own.

"Oh, I'm alright as well. I'll go with Harry." Hermione said.

Trying to look happy about it, Harry headed into the room with Hermione at his side. The two of them wandered about the room, exchanging hellos with fellow students they recognised and trying not to gawk at the more remarkable looking guests.

"I wonder where Innadrue is?" Harry said in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone as they neared a couch.

Seated behind them, an attractive older woman, with streaks of grey through her thick dark hair, laughed warmly.

"This must be your first time at one of Innadrue's parties. He won't make an appearance until all of the guests have arrived, then he'll have his grand entrance – he always does."

"That sounds like him." Harry replied with a smile. "Have you been to many of his parties?"

"Heavens yes," the woman said, inviting them them to join her on the couch, "I've been to a great many over the years – I was probably only a little older than you when I went to my first one. Oh, but where are my manners, I'm Clairissa Peony."

Hermione and Harry shook the woman's hand and introduced themselves. To Harry's pleasant surprise she made no fuss at all over meeting Harry Potter.

"So how do you know Innadrue?" Hermione asked politely.

"Oh, I met him years ago through a mutual friend. I'm a historian and I was pointed in his direction to help with some research. A good fifty years ago now, I was barely in my twenties."

"You don't look even close to seventy!" Harry told her.

"Oh you sweet boy! You've made my night." Clairissa said with a delighted laugh, and gave Hermione a wink. "He's a keeper my dear."

The both blushed profusely and stammered out that they were not a couple.

"My mistake my dears - probably for the best though. One tends to be able to enjoy Innadrue's parties to their fullest when one is young, free and single." she told them with a raised brow.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, sounding slightly scandalised.

"He isn't Lord of Lust for nothing my dear." Clairissa replied with a crooked smile. "His parties have been known to get rather... steamy."

"_Lord of Lust?_" Hermione said incredulously.

"Just one of his many titles, my dear - I wouldn't worry about it. I'm far too old for such things myself." Clairissa said kindly, patting Hermione's hand. "In fact, given my age, I'm always rather surprised when my invitations to these things continue to arrive."

"What do mean?" Harry asked.

"Look about you dear, other than the none human guests, how many of the people here are anything other than pretty and young? Four, five at most?" she sighed, seeming lost in her own thoughts. "Perhaps it comes from his own agelessness, but Innadrue doesn't deal well with people growing old. He prefers to surround himself with youth and beauty..."

She smiled an apology to them both.

"I'm sorry my dears. I might not look it, but I'm old and we old people do tend to go on a bit." she said, "You should be enjoying the party, not sitting listening to me ramble."

"No! We're enjoying talking with -" Harry began before being cut off with a chuckle from Clairissa.

"In that case we shall talk more later – I need to go and get myself another dry Martini and you need to go enjoy yourselves."

Standing and smoothing her dress down, Clairissa gave them a last smile before heading over to one of the bars.

"Actually drinks don't sound like a bad idea, you want to go get another?" Harry asked Hermione, putting his empty glass down on a table.

Before she could reply there was the sound of a huge, unseen, gong being struck.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Your attention please!" Penelope called.

As all eyes turned towards her, a beam of light from the mist on the ceiling shone down illuminating the doorway in white light. The band ceased its playing, and from somewhere the sound of dozens of drums started – a primal, rhythmic beat – the tempo gradually increasing.

With a boom, the doors swung open and four young men somersaulted into the room, leapt to their feet, twirled around and began to dance in time to the drums. All wore only a small loin-cloth, they're near naked bodies covered in swirling black designs.

"I present your host - Librarian of the Night's Wisdom, Master of Storms, Wielder of Great Blade Archashi, Oracle of Shadows, Dream Weaver," Penelope continued, as four similarly dressed young woman tumbled into the room to join the men in dancing, "The Golden Flame, Keeper of the Hidden Ways, Gardener of Death's Flower,Lord of Lust and Blood...His Royal Highness, Prince Innadrue Felldane!"

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Post story note: **Anyone who had read this far into the story should know I love reviews by this stage :P Also please let me know - would you rather I post as I get things written, like the last 2 chapters, or would you rather have a longer wait but longer chapters when they are posted?


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill by now – I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Thought I'd get the next part out as soon as it was done as the consensus seemed to be for speed of posting over longer chapters :) Huge thank you to everyone had reviewed, but to anyone asking what Innadrue is going to do, or if his intentions are pure? I'm not gonna tell you, you'll have to read on and see :P

Still without a beat so sorry for any mistakes I haven't spotted!

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As Penelope's introduction rang through the room, the dancers threw themselves onto their knees in two lines – four either side of the door – and the drum beat stopped. At a slow, measured, pace Innadrue gradually came into the glow bathing the doorway, the white light taking on a faint violet cast.

He stood silently for a moment, taking in the crowd and letting them all get a good look at him. Strange geometric designs painted in blue woad began at his face and flowed down across his arms and bare chest. They continued on his legs, right down to his bare feet, broken only by the black leather kilt he wore. On his neck was a thick golden torc, matching bands of woven gold on his left bicep and right forearm. His long hair fell down his back in a loose pony tail.

"Welcome all..." Innadrue told them solemnly, his rich voice carrying easily across the room. "To all of you I say, with with the utmost sincerity... HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

He broke into a wide, boyish, grin and suddenly the spotlight was gone, the dancers sprang to their feet and the drum beat started again – faster and more frenzied than before. Taking positions around Innadrue, the dance began again, sensual and primal in equal measure. The dancers moved with a feline agility Harry could scarcely believe, but when Innadrue joined them – he put them to shame. He seemed not so much to move as flow, twirling and turning with inhumane grace. He and the dancers gradually moved forward, further into the room, the tempo reached a crescendo and suddenly the dancers and Innadrue stopped as one, heads thrown back and arms spread wide.

The room burst into applause, and Innadrue gave a smiling bow before signalling the band to start up again.

The smile still on his lips, Innadrue turned unerringly towards Harry and locked eyes with him.

_You look magnificent Harry. _Innadrue said in Harry's mind as he accepted congratulations and greetings from the guests nearest him. Smiling politely and exchange a few words as he passed people, Innadrue made his way over to Harry.

"Harry, Miss Granger, so glad you could make it to my little gathering." Innadrue grinned at them, taking a glass of champagne from a server.

"Thank you for the invite." Hermione answered politely.

"Most welcome, and I must say you look lovely tonight – I trust I won't be seeing your hair look anything less than elegant in my class from now on, hmmm?" Innadrue said with a raised brow.

Blushing both at the compliment and the implied insult, Hermione didn't seem to know what to say.

"Quite an entrance." Harry told him, matching his grin.

"Did you like it? The dancers will be performing in one of the other rooms throughout the night – well when they open that is."

"It was great, you looked amazing." Harry said without thinking, then remembering that Hermione was stood there, quickly added, "All of you – you all looked amazing. Er, what did you mean about the other rooms?"

"They'll open up in an hour or so, once everyone has had chance to mingle and imbibe a little more. Then the real fun begins."

Before either of them could reply, they were interrupted by a new comer.

"Innadrue! It's been too long - you look wonderful as always - how have you been?" asked a the man in a deep voice, clapping Innadrue on the shoulder.

He looked in his early thirties, ruggedly handsome with wavy brown hair. He had warm brown eyes with the beginnings of laughter lines forming around them, and a pleasant smile.

"Alexander! So glad you came, and I've been well thank you. How are you dear-heart? Still working on those Mayan translations?"

He gave a hearty laugh.

"No, no – I finished those some time ago, thanks in no small part to the reference books you provided. Just lecturing now, between writing books that is."

"Ah, but I'm being remiss in my duties as a host, introductions are in order. Alexander Demorne, meet Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Alexander is something of an authority on ancient languages." Innadrue said.

"A pleased to meet you both." Alexander said shaking their hands. "I must admit, I had wondered if the famous Harry Potter would be here given the location – it's an honour to meet you." he went on in a friendly tone.

"You're not the Alexander Demorne who wrote _Advanced Rune Translation_ are you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, yes, actually I am." Alexander laughed, "You know, I think this might be the first time anyone has ever recognised my name from one of my books at a party." he said, giving Hermione a beaming smile.

Hermione blushed slightly and smiled back.

"Oh it's an excellent book – Ancient Runes is one of my favourite subjects." Hermione gushed.

"That's high praise from Miss Granger, Alexander – she's the best student in the school." Innadrue said, and making both the blush and smile on Hermione increase.

"Is that so? Well in that case I'm even more flattered." Alexander said raising his glass to Hermione. "Have you read anything by Millie Harper? She has new book coming out soon - "

"Would you mind terribly if I leave the two of you to talk shop while I borrow Harry for a moment?" Innadrue interrupted.

"Not at all, not at all." Alexander replied.

Getting no objection from the rapt looking Hermione, Innadrue lead Harry away towards one of the bars.

"You really do look stunning Harry." Innadrue whispered to him, putting one arm around his shoulders.

Through the think material of his top Harry could feel the coolness of Innadrue's skin.

"Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." Harry smiled, leaning into Innadrue slightly.

"Do you mean you like the Iceni, slash Pict. slash general Celt look to my outfit, or just that you like looking at me in very little clothes n?" Innadrue asked with a wicked grin.

"The second one." Harry said, with a smile.

When they reached the bar, Harry had Innadrue order for him – admitting he knew next to nothing about drinks.

"One Dragon's Kiss and a Hydra Bite please." Innadrue told the barman, receiving a shimmering blue-green drink in a long glass, that he passed to Harry, and a thick, steaming, red drink that he took himself.

"Is that blood?" Harry asked.

"Dragon blood, mixed with various spirits and herbs – quite delicious for a vampire but not really to most peoples taste. How's yours?"

"Mmmm, its delicious." Harry answered taking a sip and feeling the warm tingle of alcohol.

"Good, and don't worry – nothing from an actual Hydra in it."

Innadrue took Harry around the room, introducing him to people and explaining what some of the stranger looking guests were in Harry's head.

"Do you remember asking me about my title, Gardener of Death's Flower?" Innadrue asked Harry as they took a seat on a couch.

"Yeah, and I remember you said you'd explain it tonight."

"And so I shall..." Innadrue smiled to himself, sipping his drink with a far away look in his eyes. "In ancient Greek myth, Morpheus was the greatest of the three gods of dreams – the poppy was his symbol, no doubt because of the dream like effect of the opium that can be made from it. Even muggles had the sense to name _Morphine _after him... In myth Morpheus' father was usually credited as being Hypnos, who is God of Sleep – and twin brother to Thanatos, who is Death. So you see dreams, sleep and death are all linked..."

Innadrue paused to finish his drink and give Harry a smile.

"We believe, we vampires that is, that just as there are poppies linked with dreaming, linked with Morpheus, there were others linked to Death, to Thanatos. Many centuries ago... I discovered them. For mortals a strong dose it is fatal, but a weaker one - awakens the senses, awakens the passions. It comes as close to the feeling of being what I am, part of death and yet living, as any one can come without actually being one of us."

"Is it safe?" Harry asked intrigued.

"Only if prepared by a Vampire Lord – it is magical in nature and requires our magic to change it. The drug takes on something of the character of which ever Vampire Lord performs the ritual of change – so in my case it heightens lust." Innadrue winked at Harry, "Which tends to make my parties rather fun."

"You have some here?"

"It'll be brought out later on – the servers bringing it round will explain to everyone what it does but I wanted you to know in a little more detail... I didn't want it to lead you to doing anything you weren't sure you were ready for..." Innadrue told him, eyes running down Harry's body as he spoke.

"Thank you Innadrue, for the warning, I don't want a drug making my decisions about... that... for me." Harry said sincerely, then gave Innadrue cheeky smile. "But you know... I might be more ready than you think."

Innadrue made a small sound of pleasure.

"Is that so?" he asked leaning closer, "Does this mean you've made your peace with my past?"

"Yeah, I guess it does." Harry whispered, biting on his lower lip.

"Sweet, sweet, boy..." Innadrue purred, giving Harry's leg a quick squeeze. "I think we need more drinks to celebrate this."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Harry! There you are! We've been looking all over for you." Hermione called brightly, Luna and Dean in tow.

Harry and Innadrue turned from the bar, drinks in hand.

"All enjoying yourselves?" Innadrue asked them.

"Oh yes, I'm having a lovely time." Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"It's great – I've been talking to some Veela." Dean added with a huge smile.

"Glad to hear it – but you all need drinks. Simon, three Firewhiskey Punch." Innadrue instructed the barman.

"Oh no, I'm fine." Hermione protested.

"Nonsense, I insist – its a party after all." Innadrue said handing out the drinks. "Now I should really go be a good host and mingle for awhile. Have fun."

_Stupid interruptions. But don't worry Harry, we'll have plenty of time alone together later. _Innadrue's voice whispered in Harry's mind.

_I bloody hope so... by the way, what are you wearing under that kilt? _Harry asked mentally, giving Innadrue a faint smirk.

Innadrue laughed, startling the others.

_Wait and see Harry, wait and see._

Giving them all a fangey smile, Innadrue turned and left them.

"He's very strange isn't he?" Luna asked.

"Only in a good way." Harry said defensively.

"Yeah, he's great." Dean agreed enthusiastically, taking a big gulp of his drink and watching a particularly attractive serving woman go by.

"Be sure to tell _Ginny_ how much you enjoyed yourself." Hermione said pointedly.

"Oh yeah, of course." Dean replied sheepishly.

The four of them chatted for a while, wandering about and drinking. Harry, Luna and Dean all got more drinks, while Hermione seemed to be nursing hers. They had spotted a group of Hufflepuffs they knew and joined them around a table, when Penelope walked up onto the stage of the band.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The other rooms are now open! To the left is the Midnight Room, for those of you looking for a little... privacy." She said with a lecherous smile. "The centre arch leads to the Dream Room, for anyone looking to partake more heavily of intoxicants other than alcohol. The first arch to the left lead to the Gaming Room, where there will be poker, roulette and other game of chance. The final archway leads to the Water Room – bathing suits and towels will be provided."

As she indicated each archway, torches lit at their openings.

"And finally, the servers will now be offering extracts of Death's Flower. Only the liquid form will be offered outside of the Dream Room and we ask that all smoking be limited to that room. Oh, and if this your first time trying it? I'd recommend just having the one draught."

The room chattered excitedly, including the other students with Harry. But Harry was distracted. There was a strange whispering sound in his head. Scanning the room for Innadrue and failing to spot him, his eye met those of a woman across the room. Tall and deathly pale, she had a rather plain face and unremarkable dark hair hanging to her jaw. She stood absolutely straight, in a severe, high collared black dress staring at Harry. Her eyes, unlike the rest of her, were stunning. Pale grey with an almost metallic quality, they seemed to bore into Harry's soul. With out knowing why, Harry felt a shiver of fear.

_Come here boy. You and I have things to discuss,_ said a chill voice in his head. Surprisingly deep and harsh, the voice was still unmistakably that of a woman.

"Excuse me a moment." Harry muttered to Hermione, slightly shaken, and made his way over to the strange woman.

"So.... you are the one." The woman said in the same cold voice he had heard in his head.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean?"

"You are the great Harry Potter. I expected someone taller." she answered scornfully.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Harry asked, unsure why but finding himself oddly intimidated.

Ignoring his question, the woman paced slowly around him, looking him over.

"What is it that has him so interested in _you_?" She muttered to herself, suddenly reaching out griping his jaw in a cold hand. "What has he told you about the prophecies? What is he planning?" she demanded, squeezing painfully hard.

Normally Harry would have gotten angry, slapped the hand away, done something. But he didn't. Something about this woman terrified him.

"W-who are you?" Harry stammered out in a tiny voice.

From behind him, a familiar voice answered.

"Her name is Allegra, and if she doesn't remove her hand she is about to lose her arm." Innadrue said, in a deadly whisper.

Stepping into Harry field of vision, Innadrue was the very picture of wrath. His eyes burned with violet fire, and his face was set in lines of barely suppressed fury. Keeping his blazing eyes fixed on Allegra, Innadrue put a hand on Harry's shoulder, and with his touch Harry felt the fear that had gripped him suddenly evaporate.

Allegra withdrew her hand, smirking at Innadrue.

"Ah, there you are Innadrue-" Allegra began, her voice full of cold confidence.

"You will address me by title, and I believe it is customary to bow." Innadrue hissed cutting her short.

"You can't be serious-" Allegra said, voice still unconcerned.

Baring his fangs in a snarl, Innadrue dropped his hand from Harry's shoulder and stepped barely inches away from Allegra.

"If you think being in a room full of people will stop me from ripping you apart, then you really don't know me at all Allegra." Innadrue whispered, his face almost touching hers. "Now, you _will _kneel."

A look of fear flickered across her face, quickly covered by a blank mask. Her eyes however were full of hatred. Dropping to her knees, Allegra lowered her head.

"Forgive me Highness, I had not realised you would require a _formal_ greeting." she said quietly, her voice carefully neutral.

"Why are you here? It was Mordecai that was invited."

"His _Majesty_, thought it would be better if I came." Allegra said, head still lowered.

Innadrue paused a moment.

"Leave. Titus will give you my report for the King on your way out." Innadrue ordered.

"I rather thought we had things to discuss." Allegra replied, glancing up with a challenging look.

"You thought wrong. Goodbye Allegra."

"Prince Innadrue, we really must talk-"

"You have tested my patience as far as it is possible to do so, without suffering agonising pain. I am done talking to you Allegra."

With a glare Allegra stood and stalked from the room.

"OK, who the fuck was that?" Harry demanded once she was gone.

"That was Allegra, the Lady of Fear and Blood... personal emissary to Blood King Ösiy-e, the Lord of Hate... and he is going to be _really_ pissed off."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Harry Potter – yadda yadda

**Authors Note**: Sorry about the wait for this update – been kind of busy lately as well as being distracted by Professor Layton (damn that Curious Village!). I'll make sure the next chapter is along quicker.

Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter – I'm still not telling anyone if Innadrue is going to turn out naughty or nice :D Have to say I'm quite pleased that opinion seems to be somewhat divided over whether or not you guys like, and/or trust, Innadrue. Hope you like this one!

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"The King of Blood? I'm guessing, but this is really bad right?" Harry asked in a worried voice.

Innadrue considered for a moment and then did the last thing Harry expected. He burst out laughing. Not just a chuckle – a full on belly laugh**.**

"Bad? No, not at all – any day in which I succeed in pissing off my King is a _**very**_ good day." Innadrue said, still laughing.

Harry gave him a puzzled look.

"The politics of the Vampire Court are rather complicated... The extremely short version, is that the King and I despise one another. However, I carry too much influence within the court for him to kill me without starting another civil war - plus the fact Court is rather dependant on my knowledge, which makes me useful to him. He can't get rid of me, I certainly can't rid of him. So we irritate each other across the centuries." Innadrue explained.

"He's more powerful than you?"

"Much." Innadrue replied with a grimace. "I think I've told you before that my kind rely more on physical prowess than our magic when it comes to battle? Well, I'm good Harry, I mean I'm _really _good – I've had millennia to practice with a blade, been in more battles than I can even remember, and trained with some of the greatest sword masters the world had ever know... But Ösiy-e, our King... he's in a whole other league to me. That I know I of, only one man ever met his blades and lived..."

"Who was it? And wait, did you say '_another_' civil war before?" Harry asked after a slight pause.

"Yes, I did. Like I said, long story. If you like, I shall tell you all about it, but not tonight. Tonight we shall enjoy ourselves!" Innadrue declared with a grin.

"You promise to tell me another time?"

"Whatever you desire. Now, go enjoy the party – have a look round the rooms and I shall find you later. I'm just off to make sure Allegra finds her way out." Innadrue told him, running his hand quickly over Harry's chest as he spoke - making his skin tingle.

With that he turned and left, leaving Harry to rejoin his friends.

As he got back to the table, Harry found Hermione waiting for him, a concerned look on her face.

"Is everything OK Harry?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yeah, its fine Hermione." Harry said, with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. He was still a little shaken but had decided to do as Innadrue suggested and enjoy himself.

"Are you sure?"

Harry grinned at her, and nodded.

"Come on, lets get some more drinks and explore a little."

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Bathing suit sir?" asked the pretty blonde woman as Harry and Hermione entered the Water Room.

"No thanks." Harry replied, distracted by the sights in the room.

The Water Room bore a striking resemblance to Innadrue's bath room in his private chambers, but on a much larger scale. Lit with numerous candles, there was a vast sunken pool of warm water with people swimming in it, reclining beach chairs spaced out around it. In either corner near the door there were changing rooms set up and attendants handing out bathing suits. At the other end of the room was cocktail bar. Everywhere Harry looked were half naked people (and one half naked blue, demon-like, creature).

"I really don't think alcohol and swimming are a very good combination." Hermione said complained.

Harry rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. Hermione had refused point blank to go to into either the Midnight or Dream room, and was highly suspicious of the Gaming Room. Apparently the Water Room was not too her liking either.

"Want to swim?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"After the amount of time I spent getting my hair this straight? No, I don't think so." Hermione said primly.

"OK then, well do you want to head back into the main... Hermione, is that Alexander waving at you?" Harry asked, spotting a waving man at the other side of the room.

"Oh, yes, I think it is." Hermione replied, blushing slightly.

"Well, lets go say hello." Harry said, careful not to let her see his grin.

"Hermione, Harry! How are you enjoying the party?" Alexander called as they got nearer.

He was wearing a light-weight white robe, left open over black swimming trunks. His body was surprisingly well muscled, a dusting of hair over his chest. His wavy hair was damp from the pool, slightly darkened and brushed back from his handsome face.

"It's great so far, are you enjoying yourself?" Harry replied, noticing that Hermione's blush had deepened.

"Always do." Alexander said with a wide smile. "How about you Hermione?"

"Oh, yes. It lovely Alexander." Hermione told him, matching his smile.

He chuckled.

"I've told you, call me Alex. Care to join me for a drink?"

"I'd love to." Hermione said enthusiastically.

Seeing his chance to explore the seedier side of the party without Hermione scowling disapprovingly at him, Harry decided to leave the the two of them alone.

"I think I'll go and see where Luna and Dean got to, I'll catch up with you later Hermione." Harry said, giving them a quick wave as he headed off.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Harry had a quick look around the Gaming Room, which was full of noise and activity – but having no real interest in gambling decided to carry on exploring.

The Dream Room, it turned out, was much more interesting. Draped heavily in rich red fabrics, the room had no seats - just large piles of plump silk cushions. Oriental lamps hung here and there, providing the room a dim, warm light. Though the room was large, it was broken into sections by ornate silk screens where people lounged in groups, chatting amidst a haze faintly blue smoke. Servers walked through the room offering long stemmed pipes made of carved jade, fat cigars, and what looked to be joints, to the dreamy looking guests on the cushions. Others sat around bubbling water pipes, passing the hose back and forth.

After wandering about a little, Harry spotted Luna and Dean seated with a group of people he didn't know. Luna was passing a joint to a man on her left, looking even more far away than usual. Dean by comparison looked somehow both languid and alert. Reclining on a pile of cushions with a pipe in his hand, Dean was laughing at something a young woman with short ,spiky, auburn hair was telling him. And his pupils were _huge_.

"You look like you're having fun guys." Harry said, flopping down on the cushions to join them.

"Harry, have you seen all these cushions? They're _soooo_ comfortable." Luna told him seriously.

"Don't mind her Harry, she's wasted." Dean said, smiling. "You have to try this – its amazing!" He held out the pipe to Harry.

"Death's Flower?" Harry asked, sniffing the bowl of the pipe.

"Yeah, its great – everything feels... _wonderful_." Dean said dreamily, idly stroking a nearby cushion.

"How do I..." Harry asked, holding up the pipe with a sheepish smile.

"Here, I'll show you." The woman Dean had been talking with said.

She picked up a piece of sticky black resin from a bowl on the floor, placed it in the bowl of the pipe and lit it, drawing heavily on the pipe. Once she was drawing thick blue-grey smoke into her mouth, she handed it back to Harry.

"Here you go, just draw it into your mouth and then breath it in – don't try and take too much at once." she told him knowingly.

Harry did as she said and drew the thick, smoke into his mouth. It had a sweet herby flavour, not quite pleasant but not awful either. Taking a deep breath, Harry inhaled the smoke and promptly started coughing.

"Same thing happened to me at first mate, it takes some getting used to." Dean said, handing him a drink.

Harry took a mouthful of the drink - and almost choked again. He had been expecting water but it turned out to be a rather strong alcohol of some kind. Finally managing to clear his throat, Harry spoke,

"Guess I'll give it another go."

The second time he tried the pipe he coughedagain, though slightly less than the first time. The same the third and fourth times, by the fifth he had managed to stop the coughing entirely. He was also beginning to feel the smoke's effects.

The first thing he noticed was textures. Everything felt so _interesting._ The thin material of his top felt especially amazing against his chest. He felt his nipples hardening and ran his hands over them, a soft sound of pleasure slipping out.

Dean chuckled.

"Told you it was good." he said, taking the pipe and drawing on it again.

Harry look about him and realised that colours seems brighter than before, details sharper. Also, he wasn't certain – but he was pretty sure everyone suddenly looked a lot more attractive than before. He thought about it for a moment, and then realised that that wasn't true. It wasn't that they looked any better, just that he was noticing the positives about people more than he normally would. Dean for instance, Dean had a really nice mouth...

_I wonder what it feels like. _Harry thought, running an absent finger across his own lips.

"Harry, I said, you want another drag?" Dean asked (apparently not for the first time)

Realising he had been caught starring, Harry knew that he should be embarrassed, but found that he wasn't. He wet his lips with the tip of tongue and smiled at Dean. Reaching across he took the pipe, barely resisting the urge to run his thumb over Dean's fingers.

Dean gave him a very funny look as he took another long pull on the pipe, causing Harry to burst out laughing – expelling a plume of smoke.

"I have to go find someone." Harry said abruptly, standing up. "Catch up with you later." Harry said with a grin, and without waiting for a reply started to walk away.

"Have fun!" Dean called after him.

"That's exactly what I intend to do." Harry said under his breath.

Smiling to himself, he went to find Innadrue.

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Post story note: **

Kind of short one, sorry for that – the original plan was for the whole of the party to be in one chapter but been struggling to find time to write at the moment so its been coming out in dribs and drabs. Hopefully this will change soon. But come hell or high water, there **WILL **be another update by the weekend. Oh, and there'll finally be sex!


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter and Trix are for kids.

**Authors Note:** Well, I finally justify the NC17 rating in this one. This is actually the first sex scene I've written, and its quite a long one (no pun intended). In fact, this whole chapter is pretty much sex and it is very graphic, so don't so I didn't warn you, ok? :-P

Hope everyone likes it!

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Making his way back into the main room of the party Harry looked about wide eyed. Spotting a nearby waiter carrying a tray of champaign, Harry quickly snagged a glass and took a large gulp. It tasted wonderful to his suddenly awakened senses, and it felt as though he could feel each individual bubble bursting on his tongue.

He scanned the room trying to see Innadrue, but it was just too crowded. Deciding to try a new tack, Harry tried to send out his thoughts out to Innadrue, not sure if it would work without being able to see him.

_Innadrue? Are you there?_

Almost instantly Harry could see Innadrue in his mind's eye, standing with a group of people, drink in hand.

_Of course I am. Having fun?_The vampire's smooth voice said in his head.

Harry smiled.

_Yeah, lots. How come I can see you in my head? That's never happened before. _He asked mentally.

_You can see me? _Innadrue's voice said, rich with laughter. _That can only mean you've been trying Death's Flower – it's opened your mind up. Made the connection to me stronger. I take it you're enjoying the effect?_

_Oh yes, in fact – that's kind of why of why I was looking for you. Everyone was suddenly seeming very **distracting**... I thought you might be able to help me with that. _Harry said in what he hoped was a flirty voice – he was never quite sure if his voice came across the way he wanted when he was speaking to Innadrue mentally.

There was a pause for a moment before Innadrue replied.

_You're sure it's not just the drug talking Harry? I don't want you doing anything you regret._

Harry grinned.

_Didn't we cover this earlier – I knew what I wanted before I even had a drink. It's just that I want it a bit more... urgently now._

The image Harry could see of Innadrue smiled a slow smile, and seemed to excuse himself from the group he was standing with (though Harry could see him, he couldn't hear what was being said).

_Well, in that case, meet me in my chambers in... lets say five minuets? Unfortunately it wouldn't be terribly wise for us to be seen leaving together. I'll be waiting for you..._

Harry continued to grin. Butterflies were forming in his stomach, but with the effects of the drug and the the alcohol he'd drank, it was a pleasant feeling. Anticipate rather than anxiousness.

Not knowing what to do to fill the few minuets before he could go and meet Innadrue, Harry headed to the bar and got himself another drink.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As Harry headed out of the party he passed Penelope, who was stood by the doors once more. With an arched brow, she gave him a knowing smile as he passed. Harry just grinned back at her.

Navigating the corridors of the catacombs towards Innadrue's chambers, Harry found the huge doors to the classroom wide open. Hurrying through the room, up the dais, Harry touched his hand to the door to the private chambers, as he had seen Innadrue do in the past, and the door swung open. Standing in the centre of the room waiting for him, was Innadrue.

He had washed away the blue designs from his body and removed the heavily gold jewellery, but was still dressed in the black kilt.

"Harry." Innadrue whispered, becoming Harry to him.

Crossing the room, Harry was only vaguely aware of the sounds of the doors closing behind him. In an instant he found himself wrapped in Innadrue's arms, his hands roaming across Innadrue's naked back, their mouths pressed passionately together.

Through the flimsy material of Harry's top Innadrue's body felt wonderfully cool against his burning skin. He pressed himself harder against him, moaning against his mouth. Innadrue pulled away for a moment, a gentle smile on his lips, and softly stroked Harry's face.

"Beautiful boy... come..." Innadrue breathed against Harry's ear, taking his hand and leading him through the only of the three doors he had not already been through, into the bedroom.

Innadrue's bedroom was lavish, full of priceless antiques and furnishings – but Harry didn't notice any of it but the huge bed.

Innadrue led Harry over to the bed and sat him on the edge of it. Kneeling between Harry's legs he leaned in for another long kiss, breaking it to lean down and pull off Harry's boots and socks. Smiling he motioned for Harry to raise his arms and smoothly pulled his op off over his head, carelessly discarding it behind him.

Breathing heavily, Harry wrapped one hand in Innadrue's thick hair and pulled Innadrue back against him, his lips moving over the pale skin of his neck. Innadrue moaned and pressed Harry's face harder against him, his other hand moving across Harry's naked back.

"Ever wondered what a vampire wears under his kilt?" Innadrue laughed into Harry's hair, then gentle pushed Harry away from him.

Harry gazed up at Innadrue as he slowly unfastened the kilt, letting it drop to the ground. He was already long and hard, the skin retracted over the pink head and a drop of pre-cum glistening on the tip.

"_Oh god..." _Harry breathed, voice full of need.

He reached out and put his hands on Innadrue's hips drawing him closer. Hesitating for a moment, Harry wrapped one hand around Innadrue's cock, feeling it pulse in his fist, and began to slowly jerk him. Innadrue made a low sound in his throat and rested his hands gentle on Harry's shoulders. Feeling bolder, Harry leaned forward and licked the head, tasting the pre-cum across tongue. Finding the salty taste intoxicating, Harry continued licking over the head while he jerked him. Innadrue moaned again, pulling Harry's head up for another kiss. The feel of Innadrue's tongue in his mouth was like heaven, but he eventually broke the kiss and went back to licking along Innadrue's neck, Innadrue's hand back in his hair. Harry moved further down, kissing down Innadrue's chest and stomach, relishing the feel of Innadrue's hardness pressing against his own bare chest.

"You feel so good." Harry said, voice husky.

"Mmmmm, Harry... we've barely begun yet. Lay back." Innadrue told him in a thick voice.

Kneeling back between Harry's legs, Innadrue began to unfasten Harry's belt. Seeming to decide that it was taking too long, Innadrue simple tore the thick leather as though it was paper and threw the pieces away. Innadrue smiled up at Harry, who was laying back, propped up on his elbows watching. Then slowly he unfastened the jeans and tugged them down, watching Harry's face the entire time. With the jeans gone, Innadrue ran his hands up Harry's legs, gently squeezing his thighs, then up over his hips to the waistband of his tented underwear. Teasingly slow, he edged them down inch by inch, Harry's rock hard erection slapping back up against his stomach as it was freed. Innadrue moved in and pressed his mouth to Harry's inner thigh, gently licking and sucking. Trailing up, he licked along edge of Harry's groin, his cheek brushing against Harry's dick, but rather than touching it, he repeated the same thing on the other side – leaving Harry moaning in need. Kissing across the line of Harry's hip, Innadrue ran his wet tongue over Harry's belly, just above the spot the head of his cock lay throbbing.

"Tell me what you want Harry." Innadrue whispered, his fingers running through Harry's pubic hair, gently brushing the sides of his penis.

"Please Innadrue...please... suck me." Harry all but whimpered.

With a throaty chuckle, Innadrue obliged, running his tongue from the base to the head of Harry's cock, and then taking him into his mouth. Harry gasped loudly as Innadrue began to suck him, his tongue moving constantly across the underside of his dick as he did. With one hand Innadrue gently pulled and rubbed Harry's balls, as the other stroked over his chest. As Innadrue's head moved up and down on him, taking his entire six inch length effortlessly, Harry knew he wouldn't last long. All too soon, he felt himself bucking up to trust himself harder into Innadrue's mouth as his climax approach.

"Oh god, oh god... uuhhg... uhg... I'm going to cum... oh god... please don't stop!" Harry groaned out.

Innadrue didn't. Moving faster with his mouth, Innadrue began to rub a spot just underneath Harry's balls – and with a loud moan, Harry felt himself spilling into Innadrue's mouth in the most powerful orgasm he had ever had.

"Oh god..." Harry whispered, his whole body twitching as Innadrue continued to slowly suck his still hard cock. "That was amazing."

Innadrue made a pleased sound and climbed up onto the bed. Laying half across Harry, his own erection pressed into the side of Harry's hip, one leg draped across Harry's groin. They exchanged a long slow kiss, Harry tasting his own cum in Innadrue's mouth.

"You know the best thing about young lovers?" Innadrue asked playfully, inter-spacing his words with quick kisses over Harry's face and neck.

"No, tell me." Harry replied, smiling and nestling closer to him.

"They can go again so quickly." Innadrue laughed, rubbing his leg against Harry's undiminished erection.

Harry laughed with him and scooted further up the bed.

"I think I really should return the favour first." Harry said, eyes moving over Innadrue's body.

Innadrue grinned and moved up the bed, laying his head on the pillows.

"Well, if you insist." Innadrue said with a pleased chuckle.

"Oh, I definitely do." Harry muttered, moving between Innadrue's spread legs and gripping his dick.

Harry kissed down Innadrue's length, then, after licking his lips, slowly slipped the head into his mouth. The feeling was amazing, hard and soft at the same time. Harry sucked and tried to move his tongue in same way as Innadrue had on him. He gagged slightly as tried to take it further into his mouth, but Innadrue just gently pulled him him up a little.

"That takes practice Harry." Innadrue said thickly, chuckling slightly. "Don't worry about taking it all, what you're doing now feels great."

Spurred on by Innadrue's praise Harry continued. Taking it out of his mouth and jerking him firmly with one hand, Harry started to lick Innadrue's balls, and getting a moaning growl of approval, sucked one into him mouth.

"Mmmmmm, you're a natural..." Innadrue laughed, hands twinning in Harry's hair.

Harry alternated between Innadrue's balls and dick for several minuets, surprised to realise that he was moaning as well.

"I'm close Harry." Innadrue warned.

Harry answered with a loud moan around Innadrue's dick and sucked harder. He felt Innadrue grow harder in his mouth, and with a loud groan from Innadrue, his mouth was flooded with Innadrue's cum. Thick and salty, Harry swallowed all he could but could feel it leaking down his chin. After a moment Innadrue sat up and drew Harry to him, licking his face clean and kissing him. Hands on Harry's arse, Innadrue pulled Harry's erection hard against his body as they kissed.

Leaning across, Innadrue opened the draw of a bedside table, and took out a small jar. Opening it, he dipped his fingers in and smeared the slick lotion over Harry's dick, making him shudder. Continuing to stroke Harry, he leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear.

"Fuck me."

"Really?" Harry asked, eager but unsure.

"Really." Innadrue said with a smile, laying back down and lifting his legs to expose the pale globes of his arse, and the slightly pinker, puckered hole.

Heart beating like a drum, Harry positioned himself at the entrance and gently pushed. His lubricated dick slipped down between Innadrue's cheeks, and Innadrue reached down and reposition him, giving Harry a lusty, encouraging smile. Pushing again, Harry felt himself slide inside and moaned in pleasure at the feeling. Innadrue moaned as well and wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, pulling him in deeper. Slowly Harry began to move inside him, finding Innadrue almost too tight at first. Gradually the speed of his hips increased as instinct took over, and he leaned down to kiss Innadrue as he thrust into him. As Innadrue urged him on with groans, kisses and rhythm of his own body, Harry felt himself getting close to cumming for a second time. Sensing Harry's approaching climax, Innadrue reached down and began to stroke himself in time to Harry's thrusts.

Harry looked down to watch Innadrue touching himself, and to see his own length going in and out of him.

"Fuck..." Harry breathed, arching his back as he felt himself starting to shoot.

As the first wave of Harry's orgasm took him, Innadrue increased his pace on his own cock and quickly shot on to his chest and stomach with thick spurts. As they both shook with they're respective orgasms, Harry idly noticed how strange the white globs of cum look splashed across Innadrue's equally pale skin.

Collapsing on top of Innadrue, his softening cock slipping out, Harry lay his head on Innadrue's chest and wrapped his arms round him.

"That was incredible." Harry murmured, as Innadrue encircled him in his own arms.

"Mmmmmm, yes... I rather enjoyed it as well."

The two of the lay that way for for some time, gently caressing and exploring each others bodies, exchanging soft kisses.

Eventually Innadrue spoke.

"Much as I hate to say it, we really should get cleaned up."

"I guess you're right." Harry agreed reluctantly.

"It's not all bad – we do get to take a bath together before we have to go back." Innadrue said with a smile.

Harry laughed, gave Innadrue a quick kiss, and climbed off the bed.

As well as the door they had come through there were two others in the bedroom. One of them, it turned out led to a bathroom, which Harry quickly used, before the two of them headed naked to Innadrue's bathing room.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Standing waist deep in the warm scented water, Innadrue gently washed Harry's body, as Harry did the same to him. There was far more touching and groping than the task of washing strictly required, but neither one of them seemed to mind. As Innadrue's hands roamed over his groin Harry felt himself stirring again, which made Innadrue chuckle and lean down to give him a long kiss. Before long, this led to both of them abandoning any pretence of washing and just grinding soap slicked erections against each other. Sliding a hand down between Harry' s butt cheeks, Innadrue began to gently rub Harry's hole as they kissed. Slightly to Harry's surprise, it felt really, really, good.

With a wicked grin, Innadrue rinsed the soap from both their bodies and led Harry into shallower water, and over to the side of the pool. Hands on Harry's shoulders, Innadrue turned him around and gently bent him down so that his chest and stomach were laying on the cool stones of the pool edge, his butt out of the water.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked breathlessly, as Innadrue nudged his legs apart with his knee.

"You'll see." Innadrue said with a dirty laugh.

Innadrue's hands spread his cheeks apart, and Harry gasped as he felt Innadrue's tongue running up between them. After a few soft, sucking bites over Harry's cheeks, Innadrue began kissing and licking at his hole. Harry could only moan, his hard on pressed between his body and the side.

"Oh god! Ummm!" Harry moaned as Innadrue's tongue pressed in, penetrating him. "That feels amazing!"

Continuing to move his tongue in and out of Harry's hole, Innadrue reached between Harry's legs and pulled his dick down between his legs, beginning to jerk him off under the warm water. As Harry moaned he felt a finger begin to press into him, he grunted at the pressure but found he was relaxed enough from Innadrue's tongue for it to only hurt for a moment before starting to feel good.

"Innadrue, I want you to fuck me." Harry whispered, lost in the feeling.

"Lets save that for the next time... I'm a lot bigger than a finger Harry, I don't want to hurt you." Innadrue replied, keeping up the rhythm of both the hand around his cock and the finger inside him, "Besides, we really don't have much time right now. And that," Innadrue paused to run his tongue over Harry's hole, "is not something that I want to rush."

Harry went to reply, but at that moment Innadrue slide a second finger into him and his words were lost in a moan. Suddenly turning Harry around, Innadrue lifted him so that he was sitting on the

edge of he pool and took Harry into his mouth. He wrapped one arm around Harry's back, and with the other slide a finger back into Harry as he increased the speed of the blow job.

"I'm not going to last." Harry told him.

Briefly lifting his head, Innadrue gave him a grin.

"Don't try." he said with a wink before swallowing Harry again.

In short order Harry came again, his hole clamping around Innadrue's finger as he unloaded.

Innadrue gave Harry a pleased smile and pulled him back into the water to embrace him.

"OK. This time, we really have to get cleaned up."

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Back in Innadrue's bedroom, Harry was gathering his clothes. Innadrue had regretfully declined Harry's offer to get him off again, saying he could wait till they could be together again.

"Hmmm, what to wear?" Innadrue mused aloud.

"Why not just put the kilt back on?" Harry asked, pulling his underwear up and looking about for his jeans.

"Because everyone has already seen the kilt." Innadrue replied, as though it was obvious.

Harry watched Innadrue open a wardrobe of carved rosewood. He was openly faintly surprised when he saw that the inside was in fact a somewhat larger room than the already large bedroom. Stepping into it, Innadrue announced that would be back in a moment.

When Harry had put on all of his clothes (aside from the ruined belt which he had put in the bin), and was sitting on the bed pulling up his boots, Innadrue re-emerged.

He was immaculately dressed in a black dinner jacket, crisp white dress shirt and black trousers, cummerbund, black bow tie, and shiny black shoes. What startled Harry most however was his hair, which was suddenly very short. Slickly combed into a slight quiff that wouldn't have been out of place on a movie idol in the thirties, it was a very different look than Harry was used to. As Harry looked at him he was suddenly struck by just how handsome Innadrue really was - it wasn't just his exotic appeal or revealing clothes he realised - perhaps fully realised for the first time. Harry tried to picture him without the pallor to his skin, or the otherworldly violet eyes, and decided that while he would still be stunning – Harry preferred him just as he was.

"So how do I look?" Innadrue asked him a cheeky smile.

Harry blushed as he realised he had just been starring at him without saying anything. He stood and crossed the room to Innadrue.

"You look great." Harry said sincerely, taking Innadrue's hand in his.

A soft look came to Innadrue face, and he softly brushed Harry's cheek with the back of his free hand before planting a soft, chaste, kiss on Harry's lips.

"So do you Harry."

They stared into each others eyes for a moment, then hand in hand headed back towards the party.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Innadrue and Harry exchanged one last kiss before Harry went back into the party – Innadrue telling him that he would follow in a minuet or two. As he walked passed Penelope, Harry was feeling far too happy to be at all bothered by her amused look at his mused hair and clothes.

Finding himself incredibly thirsty after all his exertion_, _Harry headed over to one of the bars and got a large glass of water before going in search of his friends. Deciding to check the Water Room for Hermione, he headed over to the other doorways.

Before he reached his destination, he noticed a very dishevelled Dean emerging from the Midnight Room closely followed by the auburn hair young woman he had been with in the Dream Room. Spotting Harry, Dean suddenly looked very guilty, and Harry would have bet that if not for his dark skin, he'd be bright red. Dean said something to the woman, who laughed before pinching his bum and heading off.

"Er, hi there Harry." Dean said sheepishly, "Me and Jane were just looking round the Midnight Room, pretty wild – all sorts going on in there. But, er, it wasn't really our thing so we left." Dean said, very unconvincingly.

"Uh-huh. So, why is it your flies are undone and have lipstick on your face?" Harry asked innocently

Dean hurriedly zipped himself up and wiped at his face, looking slightly panicked.

"Harry, you _can't_ tell Ginny." Dean said desperately.

"Dean, I'm really sorry mate. But I'm having far too good a night to get caught up in this. This whole party is full of people who know you – this is probably going to get back to Ginny." Harry said, trying not to grin. "And then she'll probably kill you. Your only chance to escape with your balls is to tell her yourself. Then I'm sure she'll leave you at least one."

Part of Harry felt he should be more sympathetic – he was, after all having a secret affair himself. But, he reminded himself, he wasn't cheating on anyone. Dean looked distraught, but Harry couldn't really feel too sorry for him.

"Sorry mate. I'll leave it up to you, like I said, I'm not getting involved." Harry said with a shrug. "I'm off to find Hermione."

Leaving Dean to worry, Harry headed into the Water Room.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

After a quick tour around the room and failing to spot Hermione, Harry decided to try else where. Ruling out the Dream or Midnight Rooms as being terribly likely, he went to check the Gaming Room.

Harry found her, still with Alex, around one of the roulette tables. Her face was flushed with drink and her hair was looking slightly more messy than it had done before. Most surprisingly of all, she had one arm round Alex's waist, his around her shoulder. They were both laughing happily and chatting as Alex recklessly placed bets on random numbers.

"Hello you two, having fun?" Harry asked as he sauntered over.

"Harry! Were did you get to?" Hermione asked, extracting herself from Alex with a blush.

"Oh, just having a wander around." Harry lied. "Winning?" he asked Alex.

Unlike Hermione, he didn't look faintly embarrassed, and gave Harry a friendly smile.

"Not a knut Harry, not a knut. But I'm enjoying not winning it, and that's the main thing. Come join us, maybe you'll change our luck." he said cheerfully, putting his arm back round Hermione. "Hermione here might be beautiful, and wonderful company – but sadly neither she nor I are doing too well on the luck front."

Hermione's blush deepened, and she smiled uncomfortably.

"Tell you what, you two play with these," Alex said, putting a small pile of betting chips into both their hands, "and I'll go get us all another drink."

As Alex headed to the bar, Harry and Hermione stood in silence for a moment. Harry grinning and Hermione looking increasingly annoyed by Harry grinning.

"So... did you two by any chance go to the Midnight Room?" Harry asked at last, the giggles he'd been holding back finally breaking through.

"No we did not!" Hermione said crossly, "Alex is a gentleman, and I am NOT that sort of girl and you know it."

"So you're telling me nothing happened?" Harry asked, still giggling.

"We might have... kissed a little, but that's all. Not that it's any of your business." Hermione said with a glare that cut off Harry's giggling.

"OK, OK." harry said, raising his hands and giving her a smile. "I'm glad you've been having fun." Getting another glare, he quickly added, "Really! I mean it, Alex seems a nice guy."

"Well, yes. He is. But one word of this to anyone you'll regret it." She said ominously.

Harry laughed.

"Not a word." he agreed.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Several hours later, the three of them had moved back into the main room and were sitting drinking and talking happily. Harry realised that he was really quite drunk, but as everyone else seemed to be, he decided not to worry about it. Alexander turned out to be extremely funny, and had keep the the two of them laughing for much of the night with stories. Also, drunk Hermione was even funnier – though not entirely intentionally. Alex and Hermione were not overly affectionate, but did sit very close together, stealing a quick hand squeeze here and there when they didn't think Harry was watching. It made Harry a little sad that he couldn't sit with Innadrue in the same way, but they had both agreed to avoid each other once they got back into the party. Neither one of them really trusted themselves not to give everything away after the what had happened earlier.

At a little after 3am, Alex announced that he would have to be leaving shortly. There was a portkey set up to get guests back to Diagon Alley, from where they would make their own ways home. Harry shook his hand and said his goodbyes, then left the two of them alone to say goodnight in private.

A little later Hermione came to find Harry to make they're way back to the common room, her hair slightly more mused than before and a silly smile on her face.

"You know what Harry?" Hermione asked, slurring a little. "You know what?"

"What Hermione?" Harry said agreeably, putting his arm around her shoulders as they headed out of the catacombs, both leaning slightly on the other.

"This, this, was a _veeerrry _good party."

Harry grinned at her.

"Yes, it really was a very, very, good party."

And with that they headed off. Somewhere along the way, it had seemed a good idea to sing the Hogwarts song as they walked. Very loudly. Even in his drunken state, Harry swore to himself he'd remember this moment, because he was pretty sure Hermione was going to deny that it had ever happened tomorrow.

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Post story note: **

If anyone is interested, this last chapter pretty much marks the end of what i've been thinking of as the introduction – at a guess, I'd say probably the first quarter of the story (or maybe a bit under half). The next chapters will be the first one really getting into the 'meat' of the plot.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Harry Potter but I am coo coo for coco-puffs

**Authors Note:** Very sorry guys – I didn't intend to leave updating so long. Been very busy lately with applying for courses and other real worldy things... also lost several weeks to playing on Dragon Age: Origins... so yeah, sorry about the wait! Oh and still looking for a beta so offers would be lovely :)

* * *

Harry's head hurt. A lot. He felt queasy, and had a sneaking suspicion that at some point in the night, something may have crawled into his mouth died. With a groan, he rolled over and pulled his bed covers up around him, extremely glad it was Saturday and he didn't have to get up.

He remembered singing, and stumbling into the common room with Hermione – he had a vague memory that getting up the stairs to the dorm had been strangely challenging, and he was pretty sure that he had woken Ron up at some point by falling over.

He knew that him and Hermione had promised Ron that they would all go into Hogsmeade, but at the moment the idea of getting out of bed seemed utter madness. His bladder, however, had other ideas, so after a quick trip to the bathroom (where he drank several glasses of water), he curled up in bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Oy! Are you ever getting out of bed?" Ron demanded, throwing a pillow at Harry.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, with a groan of protest as Ron pulled the curtains round his bed back.

"Almost one – you already missed breakfast. Hurry up and get dressed, then we can have lunch and go into Hogsmeade." Ron told him impatiently.

"Is Hermione up?" Harry asked him, still not moving.

"I made Ginny go tell her to get up." Ron said, folding his arms and waiting.

Deciding that Ron was going to go anywhere till he started moving, Harry got out of bed.

"OK, OK, I'm up – I'm going to go shower and I'll be down in a bit." Harry said, deciding that he was feeling quite a bit better after sleeping in.

"Well don't be long, I've been waiting for you two to get up for hours." Ron complained and headed down to the common room to wait.

As he stood under the shower, Harry's mind drifted to the time he had spent with Innadrue last night. The memory of Innadrue's mouth moving over his body had had a very definite effect on Harry's dick, and as there was no one else currently in the shower room Harry gave serious thought to taking care of the problem. He reluctantly decided that Ron might well come looking for him if he took too long, and turned the temperature of the shower down as low as he could stand.

He was still feeling horny as he pulled his clothes on, but with a grin he decided that he would go see Innadrue later that night – if anyone asked he could say he left something at the party. With that thought, he headed down the stairs.

* * *

Harry found Ron waiting in a chair, an impatient look on his face.

"We're still waiting for Hermione." Ron told him, giving Harry a look like it was somehow his fault.

"Well you're in a good mood." Harry said, flopping into a chair beside him.

"Sorry." Ron mumbled with an apologetic look. "Just a bit pissed about missing the party."

"Still?" Harry asked surprised.

Ron nodded.

"I was talking with some seventh years at breakfast who went. They were telling me how great it was, sex and drugs and all that. And I missed it all" Ron said gloomily.

"Don't worry mate, there'll be other parties." Harry said with a smile.

"But it was all sex and drugs, right?" Ron asked eagerly

"Oh there were drugs, lots of them, but a lot of people just drank. And, well, there was a sort of... sex room – but I didn't go in it" Harry told him.

"You didn't go in?!" Ron asked incredulously.

"Er... no." Harry said, feeling like he was somehow lying to his best friend even though he hadn't, in fact, ever set foot in the Midnight Room.

"I bloody would have." Ron said.

"With Hermione there?"

Ron grimaced.

"Good point. I did hear a rumour she was drunk though?" Ron said, grinning suddenly. "Ginny said she was singing on her way to bed!"

Harry gave him a answering grin of his own.

"Oh yes, Hermione was at least as bad as me."

"Really?! You were wasted!" Ron exclaimed.

As the boys talked, Ginny came down the stairs from the girls dorm, a big smile on her face.

"Hermione is just coming – she's feeling a little... delicate." Ginny giggled.

Judging from her good mood, Harry guessed that Dean hadn't spoken with Ginny about what he had been up to in the party. Feeling guilty about his knowledge, Harry just smiled at her and kept his mouth shut.

When Hermione came down to join them, she did indeed look rather worst for wear. When Harry had looked at himself in the mirror after showering, he had thought he looked a little pale but otherwise fine. Hermione by contrast, had a slightly greenish pallor and dark circles under very bloodshot eyes.

"You look at bit rou-" Ron started before Hermione cut him off.

"Not a word Ron, I'm fine. Absolutely fine."

"You sure? Because you look like you're about to throw-"

"I'm **fine** Ronald. I must just have.. have eaten something funny. That's all."

Harry and Ron exchanged sceptical looks but wisely didn't answer.

"Well ok then. Ready for a nice big lunch Hermione?" Harry asked, barely managing not to laugh as he watched Ginny giggling behind Hermione.

Hermione turned slightly more green, but managed a nod, and the four of them headed off.

* * *

Lunch took longer than expected, and after an hour an a half of watching Hermione push food around her plate Ron's patients had snapped.

"Right, can we leave now? It's going to be dark soon."

"Its only three." Harry protested.

"Yeah, and we were supposed to be going right after breakfast." Ron replied, crossing his arms.

"Alright, alright. You done with lunch Hermione?"

Hermione pushed her near full plate of food away and gave him a feeble smile.

"Yes I'm done. All full up."

"You joining us Gin?" Ron asked his sister.

"Nah, I'm meeting Dean in little bit – think he must have eaten whatever Hermione did last night. He's been looking sick all day. Have fun." Ginny told them with a grin before heading giving them a wave and heading off.

"OK, we're leaving then." Ron ordered and all but frog marched them out of the main doors.

* * *

After an hour or so of wandering round shops Hermione had become a slightly healthier colour and was joining in the conversation with more than the occasional grunt. She was still adamant however that she had not been hungover, or indeed drunk the night before.

"Hermione, you were singing." Harry said, the three of them seated round a table in the Three Broomsticks sipping butterbeer.

"So? Sometimes people sing Harry." Hermione replied, tone perfectly reasonable but with a dangerous glint in her eye.

"You couldn't walk straight, you had to lean on me all the way back." Harry said, now grinning openly.

"My shoes were very painful." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"You took your dress off and jumped in pool."

"I did no such thing!" Hermione shouted, making the few other patrons look round in surprise. "I did no such thing." Hermione repeated, in a forceful (albeit quieter) hiss.

Harry and Ron both burst out laughing.

"OK, that last one wasn't true – but Hermione – you were _drunk_. And not just a little tipsy drunk, you were _drunk_ drunk. You don't need to feel bad about it – so was I. And about every other person there."

"Well clearly all those drugs you took confused you Harry. I was perfectly sober." Hermione said with finality.

"You didn't tell me you had drugs!" Ron said, looking jealous.

"Well..."

"Don't try and deny it Harry – your pupils were like dinner plates when me and Alex saw you."

"OK, OK I tried some of the Death's Flower – and you know what? It's great. You have to try it Ron – everything just seems so amazing, it's just... well, its just great. I'll have to get Innadrue to let you try some, he'll definitely let me have some."

"Oh, you can just ask him for more can you? I didn't realise you were on such good terms." Hermione said suspiciously.

Harry was saved from having to answer by Ron.

"Hold on, who's Alex?" he demanded.

"Oh, he was just another guest at the party. An academic." Hermione said quickly, blushing as she did. "Very interesting actually, he writes books about ancient runes."

"So he's some old geezer then? White hair and al that?" Ron asked, somehow looking hurt, suspicious, worried and hopefully all at once.

"I'm not sure I'd say old-" Hermione began uncertainly.

"Oh he was. You pretty much got him spot on Ron. Old as dirt – hair coming out of ears, the works. You know Hermione, even at a party she finds the one other person she can talk about school work with."

Ron chuckled, looking relieved.

"Trust you Hermione."

Hermione gave a nervous laugh and shot Harry a grateful look.

"Right, another drink?" Ron asked, standing and holding up his glass.

"Why not." Harry said, feeling strangely pleased not to be the only one keeping secrets.

The three of the stayed in the pub for another few hours, Harry and Hermione telling Ron everything about the party – or at least everything they weren't keeping secret. Harry was tempted to tell them about Dean, and decided he would have if it had just been Hermione, but ultimately decided against it. Harry didn't really want to be responsible for Ron committing murder. If nothing else Ginny would fillet them both if they robbed her of the chance.

* * *

They decided to head back to the castle at about six, and being October in Britain it was completely dark when they stepped outside.

"God, its freezing. Lets get back quick and push some first years out of the good seats near the fire." Ron suggested.

"That sounds like a very good plan to me." Harry agreed rubbing his hands together.

Hermoine nodded her agreement and the three of them began the walk back.

When they were about half way, out of Hogsmead itself but not yet in sight of the castle, Harry thought he saw something moving off to the side of them.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"See what? Come on mate, lets just go – I can't feel my toes any more." Ron said.

With a last peer out into the dark, Harry shrugged and carried on walking. He had only gone a few feet more when he saw a movement again.

"OK, that time I know I saw something." he told the others.

"Its probably just an animal or something, lets just -"

"Did you hear that Fenrir? They think you're an animal. Well they're half right I suppose." said a harsh voice from the other side.

"You say that like its a bad thing Macnair." a harsh voice laughed back. "Who would have thought we'd find such tasty prey, huh?"

"Wands!" Harry yelled, his own already in is hand.

Before the others could react, a huge shape burst out of the undergrowth and piled into Ron, knocking him to the ground.

Harry and Hermione shot near simultaneous stunning spells, and managed to knock Fenrir away, giving time for Ron to scramble to his feet and pull his own wand.

Suddenly Macnair stepped out, wand pointed at Hermione's back as she faced Fenrir.

"SHARAK VISCIRA!" he shouted sending a ark of sickly yellow light streaming at Hermione.

Seeing no time to even attempt a counter spell, Harry barged Hermione aside with he body – and felt a blast of incredible pain across his back.

Before he blacked out, he heard Hermione shouting his name.

* * *

When he came two Harry discovered he was laying on the ground on his front, somewhat behind a tree. Ron and Hermione where nearby exchanging blasts of magic and ducking back and forth for cover. Fenrir was laughing.

Trying to stand, Harry realised that not only could he not move anything below his neck – he couldn't feel it either. He went cold with dread. What the hell had that spell done to him?

He tried to speak, but couldn't – so he had to simply watch with tears of frustration in his eyes as his friends fought for their lives.

"No point fighting! Our... _friends _will be here soon!" Macnair yelled.

As he watched the battle, a form suddenly emerged form the shadows behind Fenrir and Macnair, dressed all in black. With a snarl the newcomer hurled Fenrir through the air with amazing speed, then spun and backhanded Macnair, knocking him reeling.

_Innadrue_, Harry thought desperately, _please be Innadrue._

Spitting blood Fenrir stood with a snarl of his own.

"I don't who you are – but I'm going to rip you apart and eat your flesh!"

A strange rasping laugh came from the dark figure as it reached into the folds of its coat and drew two matching short swords.

"Eat Titus?" a rasping voice asked. "No... Titus is not meat for you.... you are meat for him..."

As he stepped closer Harry was able to finally see him properly. It was indeed Titus, dressed as he had been every other time he had seen him, hat covering his face. With inhumane speed, Titus twirled the twin blades in his hands and dropped into a fighter stance.

"Come." he hissed, and with a savage roar, Fenrir flung himself at him.

It was over before it began. Despite his huge size and strength, Fenrir fell to the blade in seconds. One blow opening his stomach as a simultaneous strike slashed open his throat. With a look of stunned disbelief he stumbled back, one hand trying feebly to hold in his guts as the other went to his throat. He fell to the ground on his face, twitched a few times and then stopped moving. Titus watched the body for a moment, then raised one blade to his mouth and licked it clean with a rasping chuckle.

Ron and Hermione seemed to have been almost as stunned by Tutus' arrival as Macnair and Fenrir, but suddenly coming back to themselves they began to aim blast of stunning magic at Macnair. He managed to raise some kind of shield, before the blasts hit, and dived for cover.

"Too late you little fucks! Too late!" he screamed at them.

There was a sudden flash of light, and suddenly two giants stood in the path, each hold one end of a twisted bone. The only giant Harry had ever seen had been Gawp, and despite being told that he was considered a runt he had never fully realised just how vast the other giants were. Both of the two in front of him stood at least twenty feet, with brutish features and massive arms. They had similar features and the same dirty brown, but whether this was a sign of some family connection or just common to giants Harry could not say.

"Put down the port key and kill that fucking thing!" Macnair shouted at them.

The two dropped the bone they held and looked towards Titus, who stood motionless waiting.

With matching roars they charged.

Harry didn't know what kind of creature Titus was, but whatever he was – he was fast.

Titus leapt away from the giants almost faster than Harry could follow, his blades lashing out and scoring small cuts on one of their arms. Titus twirled and leapt around them, always moving just before they could strike. But for all his speed, his short swords seemed to do little more than enrage the giants.

"Now!" Hermione suddenly yelled.

In a flash her and Ron shot a tangling spell at the feet on of one of the giants, causing him to trip and fall to the ground.

It was all Titus needed. He took a running jump at the giant that remained standing, his hat flying off with the momentum. Spinning the blades downwards in air, he stabbed both of them into the giants chest – through its ribs and into its heart. As the giant fell to the ground, Titus rolled away, his swords still embedded in the huge form.

As he stood, Harry saw Titus faces for the first time, and even with everything going on around him he was shocked.

His skin was grey and loose, and hung limply from his emaciated face. On the left cheek it seemed to have worn away, leaving bone exposed beneath. His eyes were a filmy, pinkish white, small and squinting – for a moment they seemed to meet Harry's own and Titus gave him a slight smile – jagged yellow fangs showing.

The second giant, already risen to its knees, bellowed in rage and struck out with one huge fist at Titus. Whether it was the the exertion of felling the first giant, or a moment of distraction to acknowledge Harry, Titus was too slow this time. The mighty blow took him on the side of his head, crushing his skull and knocking him through the air.

"Good. Now kill the red head and the girl. If Potter is still breathing we take him alive."

* * *

**Post story note: **More to come! And please review :P


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **JK has not yet signed over the rights to Harry Potter (though I live in hope). As such I don't own him yadda yadda

**Authors Note: **OK, bit of a short chapter, which I don't like doing but this seemed a logical stopping point. Big, big thank you for all the reviews. Really sorry if I didn't reply to you review individually, I kind of lost track of which I did and didn't. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Harry could only watch as the giant lumbered slowly to its feet – seemingly ignoring the spells that Ron and Hermione shot at it. Macnair was saying something, but Harry couldn't concentrate enough to make out the words. Things seemed hazy, distant. His eyes wandered over the mangled bodies of Fenrir and the dead giant... and he found he couldn't quite remember how they had died. Before he blacked out again, all he could do was wonder what was going on.

* * *

"It's not stopping it!" Hermione cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione, take Harry. I'll try and hold them off, you need to get help." Ron ordered.

"I can't Ron. I can't carry him!" Hermione answered, resignation in her voice.

The two of them looked at each other, and then down at Harry. He had passed out again, his face deathly pale. The ragged wound across his back was terrible to look at. A vast bloody gash, wide and deep, it left a large section of spine exposed.

"I'm not leaving him." Hermione said in a fierce whisper.

"Me either." Ron replied, voice firm.

With a final look into each others eyes, they raised their wands and prepared to face the giant.

Before the spells had even left their lips, they both saw something – a white blur moving at impossible speed towards the giant's back. And then, suddenly, the giant spilt cleanly in two – bisected diagonally from hip to shoulder in a fountain of blood... and standing behind it was Innadrue, a vast sword as long as a man held in one hand and eyes full of violet fury.

* * *

Driving the point of the sword into the ground, Innadrue turned slowly to face Macnair, his long hair billowing around his bare chest.

Macnair starred in terror and began to raise his wand.

"Stop." Innadrue said, voice ringing with command as he locked his eyes on Macnair's. "Lower your wand."

Macnair obeyed. The look on his face no less terrified, but also filled with a strange awe.

"Now, don't move." Innadrue commanded before turning Ron and Hermione, and striding over to look over Harry's body.

"Oh thank god!" Hermione cried, "Professor you have to help him! Macnair hit him with a curse, and the giants came – Titus killed one, but I think he's dead – and our spells weren't working-"

"Enough." Innadrue said quietly, not bothering to look at them, eyes moving across the wound on Harry's back.

Hermione and Ron obeyed, and waited while Innadrue looked Harry over.

"What are you waiting for!? Get your wand out and heal him!" Ron finally shouted as Innadrue continued to stand silently.

"I cannot." Innadrue said in a grave voice, looking at the pair for the first time. "If you remember our first lesson, I told you, my kind can not manipulate living flesh. My magic does not heal. But even if it did..." Innadrue shook his head. "He is all but dead, his spine has been severed, and whatever dark magic the curse used has caused a poison to spread through is blood...I can smell it..."

"Then we need to get him back to the castle, to Madam Pomfrey!" Ron urged.

"Even if this were not beyond her skills, and I assure you – it is, it would most certainly kill him if we tried to move him so far." Innadrue told them in a calm, level voice.

"You have to do something!" Hermione pleaded.

"And I will. I will do everything in my power to ensure he lives, but I need both of you to return to the castle-" Innadrue raised his hand to stop the protests already beginning to come from both of them. "I can help him, but the Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore need to know what has happened and be ready to help further once I have stabilized him and brought him back to Hogwarts."

"But you just said you could't heal anything?!" Hermione said.

"I said my _**magic**_ couldn't. I have... other resources." Innadrue replied.

Hermione regarded him suspiciously.

"What do you mean? What 'other resources'?"

Innadrue sighed.

"Miss Granger, we have already wasted enough time. I need you both to _**run**_ back to the castle _**now**_."

"Ron could go and I'll stay here-"

"If there are other Death Eaters out there you will have a better chance together than alone, and the castle _**must**_ know what has happened." Innadrue snapped, cutting her off. "We are out of time. Either go now... or Harry will die, it is that simple. Make your choice."

Hermione seemed frozen for a moment, and it was Ron who answered.

"We're going – you better make sure he's OK or you'll have me to answer to." he said in complete seriousness.

Innadrue raised one eyebrow, but merely nodded and motioned for them to hurry.

With a finally look at Harry, the two of the ran off as fast they could.

* * *

Innadrue watched them until they were out of view then turned and glanced at the unmoving Macnair.

"Titus, come here." Innadrue ordered, a small smile playing on his lips.

From the darkness a mangled form lumbered forward, head hanging at a strange angle.

"Can you feed?" Innadrue asked, looking at the crushed wreck of Titus' face.

Titus grunted an affirmative, his broken jaw to damaged to talk.

"Good." Innadrue's smile grew and his eyes took on a savage gleam. "Then eat the wizard." he said, motioning to Macnair. "And Titus?... Make sure he feels it."

Something that might have been a laugh gurgled from Titus' throat and he slowly limped towards Macnair.

Despite the chill air, sweat streamed down Macnair's face. Wild eyed, he seemed to be struggling to move but unable to make his body obey.

"It is really no use... Walden Macnair... I have your mind firmly in my grasp. It would perhaps be more prudent to let you live and use you in some fashion... but you attempted to destroy something that is very dear to me... and your blood _**will**_ spill for that. And as my servant was harmed in stopping you, it seems only fitting your blood go to restore him, don't you think?" Innadrue whispered, as though to a lover, twin violet flames burning into Macnair's own eyes as he spoke. "You will not move while Titus feeds, and while it would amused me to hear you scream, I need to concentrate. So no screaming."

As Titus pulled Macnair to the ground and began to rip at his throat and face, Innadrue walked over and retrieved his sword before going to kneel by Harry's side.

"Sweet boy..." Innadrue muttered under his breath, eyes far away.

Hesitating for only moment, Innadrue drew the edge of his sword along his arm, from wrist to elbow, along the vein. Despite the depth of the cut the blood was slow to well up at first, but soon it was a steady stream trickling down onto the ground. Tossing the sword aside, Innadrue held his arm above Harry's back, hand pointed downwards to let the blood fall directly into Harry's wound.

"I call upon The Night to bear witness to the Blood of Death freely given, to one who yet lives..." Innadrue whispered reverently into the darkness.

As he spoke, the wound on Harry's back began slowly to close up and Harry let out a soft moan in his stupor. Within moments the wound was not only closed, but fully healed – not even a scar remaining under the blood. After briefly inspecting Harry's back to make sure everything was as it should be, Innadrue looked down at his own arm and concentrated for moment. As he did so, the blood trailing over his arm flowed back up and into the cut along his vein before closing seamlessly.

"Titus, are you done?" Innadrue asked in an exhausted voice.

"Yessssss Massssster." Titus answered, raising his hideous bloody, but once more whole, face from Macnair's now still corpse.

"And are you healed?"

Titus nodded.

"Excellent. Then return to the castle and prepare my chambers, I will bring Harry there once I have disposed of these bodies. Oh, and let Dumbledore know where to find him."

With another nod and a low bow Titus departed, once more moving with great speed.

Innadrue surveyed the bodies for a moment, pulling his wand from his pocket. Waving the crooked, bleached wand in strange, intricate designs in the air, Innadrue whispered a long complex chant over each body in turn. As he finished each body decayed down to dust till there was nothing to say what had happened there but the blood soaked into the path.

When he was done, the vampire turned back to Harry – who now seemed only to be sleeping. Picking Harry up, and cradling him tenderly against his chest, Innadrue sped into the night faster than human eyes could have tracked.

* * *

**Post story note: **Hope this alleviates the fears some of you were having about Harry becoming crippled :) also I hope some of you Titus fans will be pleased to know he's still around. In the next chapter expect a clash between Innadrue and Dumbledore and all kinds of other fun things!

**Public Service Announcement:** It is a well documented fact that reviewing fan fiction makes you up to 70% more likely to win the lottery and/or become ruler of a small island nation.


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **You know the drill – I don't own Harry Potter.

**Authors Note: **Big thanks as always to all you lovely reviewing types, and extra special big thank you to my brand spanking new beta, the lovely Macaday me a nut. Enjoy!

* * *

Dumbledore listen to the tale, his expression grave. Hermione and Ron had calmed very slightly since Professor McGonagall had led them into his office but they were still obviously distressed.

"Very well. Minerva, inform the staff and have Madam Pomfrey make ready to receive Harry, send Severus to follow me as soon as he is able and organise an immediate head count of the students. I will leave immediately." Dumbledore said, voice full of purpose as he strode around his desk.

"We want to come with you Professor. We can help." Hermione told the old headmaster, to which Ron nodded his agreement.

"You have both done very well, without you Harry would no doubt already be dead. But I cannot put you in further danger – there may still be Death Eaters waiting in ambush and I want all students safely in the castle." Seeing the worried look on their faces Dumbledore gave them a gentle smile. "Don't worry, Professor Innadrue will have been more than able to keep Harry safe."

Moving with a speed and surety that belied his age, Dumbledore crossed the room and opened the door, and almost collided with Titus who had been about to knock.

Surprisingly Titus was in fresh, unsoiled clothes – identical to those he had worn before but obviously newer. He also had a new black hat hiding his face from sight.

"Titus? I am pleased to see you are alright, I had been told you had been...injured. " Dumbledore said after a momentary start. "Why are you here? Is Harry alright"

"The boy isssss... fine. The Masssster healed him. He issss in Massster'sss room. Sssent Titus to tell." Titus hissed, and promptly turned to leave.

"Titus, what do you mean? Harry is already here in the castle? He is safe?" Dumbledore demanded intently, stopping Titus with a hand on his shoulder.

"The boy isssss... fine. The Masssster healed him. He issss in Massster'sss room. Sssent Titus to tell." Titus repeated, as though reciting something carefully committed to memory.

"I see. Thank you Titus." Dumbledore said thoughtfully. "Minerva, I still want that head count but if you would send Madam Pomfrey to join us in the catacombs please."

"Us?" Ron asked hopefully.

Dumbledore smiled at them again.

"I rather doubt that I could keep you away, could I? Now, shall we?"

* * *

Innadrue laid Harry in the bed, pulling the covers up around him. He had washed away the blood and removed Harry's soiled clothes leaving him in just his underwear. Harry's colour was returning and though he had not regained consciousness, he seemed to be resting peacefully.

Innadrue sighed and ran a hand over his face wearily. His skin had taken on a sallow tone and there were dark circles under his eyes. Slipping off his black trousers, Innadrue picked up a thick hooded dressing gown of grey wool and pulled it on, raising the hood as though against the cold.

Crossing into his living room, he went directly to the drinks cabinet and poured a large glass of thick red liquid. Downing it in one, he poured another glass and repeated the process. As he drank, the dark circles around his eyes began to fade and his skin returned to its pure snowy white. Innadrue sighed again, poured a third glass and then flopped heavily onto one of the couches. Sipping at the blood, Innadrue waited.

Shortly, there was a knock at the door, and Titus led Professor Dumbledore into the room followed closely by Hermione and Ron.

"Ah, Albus, I've been expecting you. I hope you will forgive me if I don't stand – its been something of a draining day." Innadrue said urbanely.

"I would like to see Harry." Dumbledore said simply after a polite nod of greeting.

"Of course. Titus, show them through if you would."

"Thisssss way." Titus muttered, gesturing for them to follow him into the bedroom, which they did.

When he was alone Innadrue closed his eyes briefly, then took a large gulp from his glass.

After a few moments Dumbledore returned followed by Titus.

"I asked Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger to remain with Harry while we spoke." Dumbledore said, a brief smile crossing his lips. "As you can imagine they took little convincing."

Innadrue gave him an answering smile and motioned for Dumbledore to sit on the opposite couch.

"Titus if you would be so good as to pour the headmaster a glass of the fire whiskey first, you may retire." Innadrue said.

Titus nodded, poured a glass of the deep amber liquid and gave it Dumbledore who took it with a polite smile. Bowing deeply to Innadrue, Titus moved silently from the room leaving the two men alone.

They remained in silence for quite some time, pale blue eyes starring into intense violet ones.

"Tell me what happened after they left Innadrue." Dumbledore said at last.

Innadrue considered for moment then nodded and took another sip of his drink.

"I rather imagine you have already worked it out for yourself, but as you wish. First I fed Macnair to Titus-"

"You killed him?" Dumbledore asked, tone firm but level.

"Well, technically Titus did, but on my instruction - so it amounts to the same thing." Innadrue said in an offhand way.

"It did not occur to you that he may have had information that would have been of use to us?" Dumbledore asked quietly, eyes never leaving Innadrue's.

"What he knew, I now know. He had a weak mind. He was of no use beyond restoring my servant." Innadrue answered dismissively.

"That we do not kill without need is what truely separates us from our enemies Innadrue. You could have taken him alive." Dumbledore said sadly.

Innadrue smiled.

"That may be what separates _**you **_from our enemies. I've always liked to think it's my unique style and grace that sets me apart."

Dumbledore did not smile.

"I do not find this amusing Innadrue, not in any way, but for the moment we have other things to discuss." He paused. "Tell me what you did to Harry." Dumbledore's voice was still quiet, almost a whisper, but there was unmistakable power in it. His blue eyes were hard and face resolved as he waited for a reply.

Innadrue's own face hardened, and he pushed back the hood of his robe as he sat up straighter.

"I saved his life." Innadrue said, clipping each word off sharply.

"So I have seen, so I have seen. But I believe you know that it was _how_ you saved his life that I was asking of."

With an exasperated look Innadrue put his glass down on the table, using slightly more force than was needed.

"By The Night! You already know the answer to that so why bother asking? I gave him some of my blood. Would you have had me let him die?" Innadrue demanded.

"Of course not. And I am well aware of the limitations of your own magic... but it does occur to me that with the speed you can travel, you could have had Harry back at the castle in a matter of moment. Back here, where myself and the entire resources of this school would have been available to help him. Yet you chose not to do so, I am curious as to why?" Dumbledore's voice had become firmer but unlike Innadrue he betrayed no sign of anger or annoyance.

"_Had I moved him, it would have killed him_ – his spine was severely damaged. It was only sheer luck that he didn't die when the other two dragged him into cover." Innadrue snapped back.

"You cannot know that for sure." Dumbledore argued.

"Can I not?! I, who can sense the very essence of life?! I, who have seen a thousand thousands of wounded men across a thousand thousands of battlefields?! I, who have studied the human form, in every sense, over _**seven millennia**_?! _**I**_ cannot tell when a wound is mortal? _**I**_ cannot tell what will and will not kill a man?" Innadrue demanded, rising to his feet with blazing eyes. "I did the _**only**_ thing that would have saved his life, and that is something I _**know**_."

As Innadrue raged, Dumbledore regarded him calmly, sipping his fire whiskey.

"Very well Innadrue. I believe you." Dumbledore said after a long moment. "But that does not change the fact we now have a problem. You have bound Harry to yourself, have you not?"

Innadrue looked startled for moment, before closing off his features and giving Dumbledore a suspicious look.

"What do you mean?"

"You have made him your thrall." Dumbledore said, eyes cold and dangerous.

Innadrue watched him thoughtfully for moment before bursting out laughing.

"Oh, my dear Albus! Now this all makes sense. I should have realised you would have learnt something of blood bonds before giving me my position here." Innadrue chuckled, seating himself once more.

"Innadrue. You will answer me." Dumbledore said, his own tone deadly serious.

Innadrue smiled.

"No. Harry is not my thrall."

"But you have given him your blood Innadrue." Dumbledore continued, not so easily placated.

Innadrue considered him for a time before answering.

"The giving of blood _can_ create a thrall, a servant to the vampire's will, but it requires more than the simple giving of blood... For my blood bestow any power on a mortal I must call upon The Night to bear witness and will my own life force, for want of a better term, into it – otherwise it has no more power than any other blood." Innadrue explained, tone once more reasonable. "This does create a link between myself and the mortal, this is true, we can sense the emotions of the other, locate one another over vast distance, that sort of thing. But it does not give me any power over their will. For that to happen, they must swear their own oath to The Night. An oath to give themselves to the vampire. Completely. It is something I have never done in my long life. It turns the person into nothing but a husk of a being with no care for anything at all save their masters will. I would not do that to Harry, if nothing else far too much depends on him. And even if you do not believe that I wouldn't do it, Harry was unconscious and so couldn't have given any oath."

Dumbledore pondered this thoughtfully.

"I thought the worse of you Innadrue, I apologise for that." Dumbledore said gravely. "That is not to say that I approve of all that you have done, but I do believe that you did the best you could to protect Harry."

"Oh, don't worry – people usually think the worse of me." Innadrue sighed dramatically and grinned. "I'm so misunderstood."

Dumbledore gave him a slight smile in return before turning more serious again.

"In what writings I have found of your kind I did find mention of these oaths, but never in a context I could make clear. But from what I could make out, it was my understanding that blood was never given _without_ creating a thrall."

"It is not generally. Not because it cannot be done, but because few vampires wish to do it. As well as increasing the mortals physically speed and strength, to share blood with an unbound mortal gives them a degree of power you." Innadrue said carefully.

"Oh? How so?" Dumbledore asked mildly.

Innadrue gave him a knowing smile.

"Just out of idle curiosity, Albus?"

Dumbledore smiled back.

"Naturally."

Innadrue laughed, standing to pour himself a new drink. He raised the decanter of fire whiskey to Dumbledore in question, but Dumbledore declined with a shake of his head – raising his near full glass in explanation.

"Alright then, I'll tell you if it will make you happy." Innadrue began. "When we give our blood, we give a portion of our power. Our blood is our essence, if we share it, we share that essence. A mortal who has been given blood from us without giving the oath of thralldom cannot be directly controlled telepathically. There is a link in terms of sharing thoughts, emotions, sometimes even memories, but we cannot _command. _The power that lets us do this to mortals is now part of them – and so they are immune to it. Also, because we are linked we feel what they feel to some degree, so hurting them physically is... unpleasant for us." Innadrue explained, settling back into his seat as he spoke.

"So even your Blood Aura won't work?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Innadrue smiled.

"The Blood Aura still effects them... I will tell you a secret... Our Blood Aura effects even our selves. We learn to largely ignore it – or at least the more powerful of us do – but it is always there. And as we are not immune ourselves, neither are they."

"Still, that is a great deal of power for you to give up." Dumbledore said, looking at Innadrue thoughtfully, face unreadable.

"Only if I had intended to either hurt Harry or take control of his mind. I intended neither, so it makes very little difference really." Innadrue said with a dismissive shrug.

"And is this effect permanent?"

Innadrue shook his head.

"It will wear off in a few months, I cannot say exactly how long."

Dumbledore took a sip of his fire whiskey and nodded.

"This really is excellent by the way." Dumbledore said, holding the amber liquid up to the light.

Innadrue gave Dumbledore a strange smile.

"It should be. I've had it ageing since long before you were born my young friend."

* * *

Warm and safe in Innadrue bed, Harry tossed and turned as he dreamed strange dreams and swam in memories that were not his own...

_ He was in Paris, savouring it once more. It had changed so much in the centuries since he had last been there but the spirit of the place seemed unchanged. With the Great War over Europe was finally **fun** again. The spirit of pure decadence pervading Berlin might have been more to his taste, but Paris was still wonderful. If nothing else the food was better. He might not eat himself, but the smells – oh the smells. There were few things that pleased him more than watching a mortal enjoy good food, enjoying their enjoyment. _

_ A prime example was the lovely creature in front of him, Adelynn. They had only met that night but already they were talking like old friends. Pretty dark eyes, and an oh so fashionable bob of dark hair. She quaffed her wine, smoked, discussed fashion and philosophy and devoured her bowl of muscles somehow simultaneously – and all with equal passion. She had accepted his assurance that he had already eaten, he was sharing the wine and that seemed good enough. It was France after all. _

_ After dinner they went dancing, and did some ridiculous new dance from the Americas – the Charleston. He loved it. It reminded him that he really should make the effort to visit – he hadn't been since shortly after they declared independents from the British. It seemed such a short time ago but then mortals did seem to change so quickly. And this, New York sounded fun. He was fairly sure Europe was only in the calm before another war, and after all of them he had seen he felt he could give this one a miss. Yes, the New World next. Of course he must remember not to call it that. He always got funny looks when he used names a century or more out of date._

_ After they made love for the third time that night, Adelynn plead exhaustion with a satisfied laugh, and nestled in his arms to sleep. As she slept he began to plan his next trip..._

* * *

"Well, as far as I can see he's in perfect health – exhausted but fine. Once he gets some more sleep he'll be fine." Madam Pomfrey announced as Dumbledore, Innadrue, Hermione and Ron gathered around the bed.

"What, really?" Innadrue asked in mock surprise. "He's fine? He just needs sleep? You mean, exactly like I told you? Repeatedly? Who would have thought?" Innadrue went on, shaking his head in feigned wonder.

Madam Pomfrey gave him a very uncharitable look but otherwise ignored him.

"Shall I move him up to the infirmary Headmaster?" she asked Dumbledore with great dignity.

"Ah, no Poppy. He will remain here for now – Professor Innadrue says that Harry will heal faster if remains close to him." Dumbledore said.

"Until the moon rises tomorrow night, the blood of mine that runs through his veins is still powered by my life force – the closer he is the stronger its effect on him. After tomorrow the blood will have become part of him." Innadrue said casually.

Despite having already been filled in by Dumbledore on the basics of what had happened Ron and Hermione both looked uncomfortable.

"As you think best Headmaster." Madam Pomfrey said, disapproval clear in her voice. "I shall take my leave then. Call me if there is anything at all I can do."

Once she had left, Dumbledore spoke.

"Well I suppose I should say goodnight as well. Mr. Weasley, might I impose on you for a favour?"

"Of course Professor." Ron said immediately.

"Would you be so kind as to remain here with Harry until he is well enough to return to your dorm? The bed should be quiet big enough for tonight I imagine."

"Oh, don't mind me at all." Innadrue said, rolling his eyes.

"I assumed you were already planning to sleep elsewhere. Was I mistaken?" Dumbledore asked with a piercing gaze.

"Of course not, but that doesn't mean I was planning on turning my bed chamber into dorm room." Innadrue said lightly. "One would almost think you didn't trust me."

Dumbledore gave him a humourless smile.

"Indeed."

"Well I suppose I shall make up the couch." Innadrue said evenly. "I trust you can show yourselves out."

Without another look at them Innadrue strode from the room.

"Well that works out rather nicely, I would like to talk to the two of you before I leave as it happens. There is something I need the two of you to do for me."

* * *

**Post story note: **Hope you liked it! Next time... more Titus, more sex, and Quidditch!


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed.I still don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** First off, big thank you again to my lovely beta Macaday Me A Nut. Second, sorry for not updating sooner but I had flu, and being male this means it was clearly impossible for me to do anything at all. Because of the delay I've cut this chapter shorter than it was going to be – but don't worry the quidditch and Titus are still coming :)

Oh and finally, a Buck's Fizz is champagne topped with orange juice (my beta spotted an unintended British-ism)

* * *

As Harry began to stir sluggishly into wakefulness he snuggled deeper into the soft covers. He felt safe and warm, and the sense of Innadrue's presence was strong in his mind. In his half asleep state he couldn't remember how he had gotten there but he was far too comfy to try and remember. Turning over, Harry felt Innadrue in the bed next to him and moved closer, laying his head on his shoulder and pressing his morning wood against his thigh.

"Morning you." Harry said sleepily, grinding his groin into the leg with a low pleased sound.

"Er... Harry? What are you doing?" Ron asked in a worried voice.

"RON?!" Harry yelled, opening his eyes and snapping awake.

"Er, yeah?" Ron replied, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Why am I in bed with you?!"

"Dumbledore asked me to stay and make sure you were okay. Er... glad your feeling better mate." Ron mumbled, not looking a Harry. "Um... could you maybe, you know, stop... cuddling me? Please?"

"What? Oh God! Sorry! Sorry!" Harry exclaimed, moving rapidly to the other side of the bed. "Sorry, I was, er, dreaming I guess." He went on turning red.

"Don't worry about it mate, in fact lets just pretend it never happen. So let's not talk about it. Ever." Ron said awkwardly.

"Um, yeah. That sounds like a very good plan. And I won't but... why are we in bed together again?" Harry asked.

"You don't remember? We were attacked on the way back to Hogwarts, you were... hurt, mate. Badly hurt." As Ron spoke the images of the night before flashed into Harry's mind.

"Hermione! Is she alright?!" Harry asked frantically.

"She's fine! Calm down, she's fine Harry. Innadrue arrived in time to stop the giant – neither of us were hurt. Just you, you took that curse that Macnair shot at Hermione in the back. I think you saved her life mate." Ron said, voice thick with emotion. "We both thought you were going to die Harry, you nearly did."

Running a hand over his back and feeling no marks, Harry frowned.

"I remember the pain and blacking out – but it can't have been that bad. I feel fine now, great in fact."

"Well, Innadrue saved you. He... gave you some of his blood." Ron explained.

"His blood...." Harry whispered, "But I'm not, you know, a vampire or anything now am I?" He asked sound a little panicked.

Ron smiled for the first time since Harry had woken up.

"Don't worry mate, you're not a blood sucker. Dumbledore said there would be a few side effects for awhile but nothing to worry about. He said to tell you he'd be back later to explain everything properly."

Harry breathed a deep sigh of relief.

"Good. That's very good. Being a vampire doesn't sound like fun to me." Harry said earnestly.

"Oh, I don't know – I rather enjoy it, but then, to each his own I suppose." Innadrue said, making them both jump.

He stood in the doorway in his wool robe, hood down and hair falling around his shoulders. He was smiling warmly at Harry.

"Innadrue," Harry said, smiling back at him "you saved me. Thank you."

Innadrue grinned cheekily.

"Think nothing of it my dear boy. Just try extra hard in class or something."

_Besides, I can think of all kinds of interesting ways you can say thank you. _Innadrue said simultaneously in Harry's mind.

"Oh I think I can manage that." Harry replied, grinning back.

"Mr. Weasley, what fetching pyjamas. Perhaps you should get dressed and go and inform Miss. Granger that our patient is awake?" Innadrue suggested.

"But Professor Dumbledore said to stay with Harry." Ron protested.

"Professor Dumbledore said to remain with Harry throughout the night – it is now morning, and he has quite clearly recovered. And I rather think Miss. Granger would want to know, don't you?" Innadrue said, waving Ron's concern aside.

"Well, I suppose." Ron conceded.

Innadrue stood waiting with a raised eyebrow for Ron to move.

"Are you expecting me to dress you Mr. Weasley?" Innadrue asked innocently. "Because I have to say, I really don't think that would be terribly appropriate."

"No! I'm waiting for you to leave – I'm not getting undressed in front of_ you._" Ron said through gritted teeth, turning scarlet.

"Why ever not? I can see through your clothes anyway."

"What?! You can see through peoples clothes?!" Ron yelled, pulling the covers up higher around himself.

Innadrue gave him a look.

"No Mr Weasley. I was joking, I am a vampire – not a comic book character. I don't have X-ray vision." Innadrue sighed. "I really don't understand these modern concepts of modesty. Anyway, I shall go and get some breakfast ready for you Harry. Show yourself out Mr Weasley."

With that he swept from the room, leaving Ron to scramble into his clothes while muttering curses under his breath about 'bloody vampires'.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can." Ron promised once he was dressed.

"Don't worry mate, I'll be fine." Harry said with a laugh. "Go take a shower and have some breakfast first." He gave Ron a grin. "I'd quite like a chance to eat in peace before Hermione starts mothering me."

"You sure?" Ron said dubiously.

"Totally."

"Well alright then, I'll be back in about an hour then." Ron told him, pushing his pyjamas into his bag and heading to the door.

"Thanks Ron, I'll see you later."

* * *

Harry was sitting up in the bed, propped up with pillow with the covers pooled around his waist when Innadrue came back into the room. He was masterfully balancing a large tray on one hand, stacked with steaming coffee, fresh croissants, a jug of orange juice and a magnum of champagne.

"Champagne for breakfast?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I thought we should celebrate your recovery. And there's orange juice - so bucks fizz if you prefer. That hardly even counts as drinking." Innadrue smiled back, putting the tray on a small bedside table.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Innadrue leaned in and cupped Harry's face.

"I came very close to losing you yesterday Harry. I should not have liked that. Not at all." Innadrue whispered softly, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I don't think I'd have liked it too much either." Harry whispered back, running a hand through Innadrue's hair and pulling him in for a deeper kiss.

Moving his hands down Harry's chest, Innadrue returned the kiss. After a few moments Innadrue shrugged off his robe, pulled the covers aside and straddled Harry's lap. Leaning down to continue kissing, his hair cascaded over Harry head.

Moaning into Innadrue's mouth, Harry ran his hands over his back, down to his naked buttocks, feeling Innadrue's growing hardness pressing against his stomach. Harry himself was already painfully hard as Innadrue writhed on top of him.

With a groan of frustration Innadrue broke the kiss, and moved back.

"Harry, we really can't do this now. Even if Ron isn't back sooner than expected, I wouldn't be surprised if we have other visitors." Innadrue said in a husky but disappointed voice.

"No, we have time." Harry said eagerly, leaning forward to kiss across Innadrue's chest, sucking lightly on one nipple.

Innadrue half moaned, half laughed as he gently pushed Harry back.

"Believe me, I really wish that were true. But don't worry, I'll have you to myself all day. I promise I'll make it up to you later." Innadrue said climbing off the bed, hard cock bouncing as he did.

With a disappointed sound, Harry nodded.

Innadrue gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then entered the enchanted wardrobe Harry had seen before. He emerged quickly, dressed in a simple T-shirt and cotton trousers, both in black. In his arms he carried a pair of jeans, clean underwear, and a red T-shirt, which he handed to Harry.

"You should probably get dressed, I'm finding you rather too distracting at the moment." Innadrue said reluctantly, and giving Harry a rueful smile.

Harry took the clothes and began dressing.

"Alright, but I'm going to hold you to that promise about making it up to me."

"You can hold me to anything you like my dear." Innadrue replied with a wink.

Once they were both dressed, they moved into the living room and away from the temptations of the bed, Innadrue once again carrying the breakfast tray. As Harry settled himself in a seat, Innadrue poured two glasses of champagne and handed one to Harry.

"To close calls and devilishly handsome rescuers." Innadrue said, raising his glass.

Harry smiled and chinked his glass before drinking.

"Innadrue... about last night. I had some questions, if that's okay?" Harry said after putting his glass down.

"Of course it is Harry, I'll answer whatever you like. I'll tell you what, why don't you eat while I explain exactly what having some of my blood will do to you? That was your first question I assume?"

Harry nodded gratefully, realising that he was famished. Pouring himself some coffee and taking a couple of croissant, Harry listened intently as Innadrue began to explain.

Despite what he said, Innadrue did not start with the effects of the blood, but instead told him what had happened the night before in greater detail. He recounted what Hermione and Ron and said, along with Titus' report and what he himself had seen – including what had happened after Ron and Hermione had left for the castle. When he heard of Macnair's fate, Harry knew he should disapprove but all he felt was a grim satisfaction. Macnair had tried to kill Hermione with his curse – and nearly killed him. No, he wouldn't be mourning Macnair.

"I tell you all this in part because I know that you would want to know, but also so you know I did not give you my blood lightly. It was not a whim, or a jerk reaction. It was the only way I knew of to save you." Innadrue said seriously.

"I know Innadrue. I trust you." Harry replied.

Innadrue looked slightly surprised, but gave Harry a grateful smile.

"Thank you Harry. You have no idea how rare it is for me to hear that."

After that Harry helped himself to more food while Innadrue repeated what he had told Dumbledore the night before about the blood bond.

"So we'll know what each others thinking now?" Harry asked when he was finished.

"No, not thinking. But we will have a sense of what the other is _feeling_ – especially if the emotion is strong. Distance will weaken it considerably, but it will still be there. So if you suddenly feel happy or angry and don't have a reason for it – it could be that you're picking up on my feelings." Innadrue explained, an then giving Harry a dirty smirk, he went on. "Given that you're a sixteen year old, with a healthy sixteen year old libido, and I'm the Lord of _Lust_ and Blood – this may very well mean that we'll both be pretty much perpetually horny."

Harry stoked his hand on Innadrue's thigh.

"I can think of worse things."

Innadrue laughed.

"Ah, I see it's already happening. Along these lines, we will also be able to feel what the other feels physically to some degree. Which should make sex extremely... interesting." Innadrue said, running his hands over his own chest – and making Harry gasp when an echo of the feeling passed over to him.

"Are you sure we don't have time to, you know?" Harry asked hopefully

"Patience my dear." Innadrue laughed.

Smiling, Harry sighed and sat back sipping his coffee.

"Okay, okay. So any other changes I should know about?"

"Your own emotions will be stronger – you remember I've told you that Vampire Lords have somewhat...volatile emotions? Well, you will share in that to an extent. You'll have to keep a slight check on yourself but you shouldn't have any real problems."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Anything else?"

"Just one more thing, and this one has no negatives. You'll be stronger and faster. Your reflexes, eye sight, hearing – all your senses in fact – will be better. As will your immune system and healing. Not on par with an actual vampire of course, but much better than a usual mortal."

Harry smiled.

"Well that sounds good."

"Yes, it is. I must say, I'm particularly looking forward to the increased stamina." Innadrue said, giving Harry a meaningful look.

Before Harry could answer there was a knock at the door.

"See?" Innadrue said to Harry, before going to open the door.

It turned out that not only had Ron and Hermione arrived sooner than Ron had said he would, but Professor Dumbledore had joined them.

"Welcome all, please come in. Can I get anyone a drink?" Innadrue said, showing them all into the sitting room.

"Not for me thank you Professor, I just wanted to check in on Harry." Dumbledore said politely.

"Check away Albus. Mr. Weasley, Miss. Granger? Coffee, champagne, something stronger?" Innadrue went on as Dumbledore went to sit by Harry.

As Innadrue made drinks and chatted with an impatient looking Ron and Hermione, Dumbledore turned to Harry.

"So Harry, how are you feeling?" He asked kindly.

"I'm fine Professor, really. In fact I feel great." Harry replied honestly.

"I'm very pleased to hear it. Has Professor Innadrue explained what happened to you?"

"Yes Professor, he explained everything."

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"Good, that's very good Harry. Would you mind terribly telling me exactly what you have been told?"

Dutifully Harry repeated everything that Innadrue had told him (leaving out the references to horniness or stamina).

Dumbledore nodded again, and looked up at Innadrue who was sipping champagne and watching them.

"I apologise Innadrue, but I had to be sure he knew everything that he needed to." Dumbledore said.

"Not at all Headmaster – if I were you I wouldn't trust me either." Innadrue replied with a light tone that didn't quite match the look in his eyes.

Dumbledore give a slightly sad smile and nodded.

"Well, I believe I've kept Miss Granger waiting long enough for her reunion, so I shall be on my way. I trust Mr. Potter will be able to move back in his dorm tonight?"

"My blood in him will have quickened before the end of the day – become a part of him and no longer need to draw power from my proximity – after that Harry will not need to be close to me." Innadrue answered.

"Very good." Dumbledore said rising from his seat, and heading for the door.

When he was gone Innadrue excused himself to give the three of them some privacy to talk.

"Oh Harry! I'm so pleased you're alright!" Hermione said as soon as they were alone, throwing her arms around Harry and hugging him.

Harry smiled and returned the hug.

"I'm pretty pleased myself."

"I bet." Ron grinned, taking a seat with a glass of fire whiskey clutched in his hand.

Noticing the drink Harry smiled.

"Bit early isn't it mate?"

"Last night was very traumatic – and besides, not everyone got a chance to get free booze at the party."

Hermione scowled but didn't comment.

"I still can't believe what happened last night. Right in Hogsmead." Harry said, turning serious again.

"Professor Dumbledore thinks they'd been planning it for awhile. He said it would have taken some pretty serious magic to arrange everything." Hermione said.

"But how could they know we'd be alone?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore thinks they'd been watching and waiting for a chance. When they saw it Macnair cast some kind of silencing spell that was meant to keep other people away – luckily it didn't seem to work on Titus." Hermione told him. "I don't know what he was doing out there, but he saved our lives."

Harry thought for a moment.

"He hasn't said so, but I think Innadrue probably had him watching over us." Harry said at last.

"Why would he do that?" Ron said looking puzzled.

"Probably because he expected something like this." Harry replied seriously. "From what he's told me about life in the Vampire Court, I get the feeling that looking over your shoulder is second nature. I'd say it was paranoid if he hadn't been right."

The three of them were silent for a moment, all lost in their own thoughts. Finally Hermione spoke.

"Harry, about how Innadrue saved you. Have you felt any different since you woke up?"

"Not really, I can feel where Innadrue is, I mean, I can sense him in the next room. But so far that's it. You heard what I was saying to Professor Dumbledore, so there will probably be more as time goes on, but so far I just feel great. Like I've had a really restful sleep and woken up full of energy."

Despite his words Hermione still looked doubtful.

"Honestly Hermione – I'm great." Harry assured her again.

"Well, if we're stuck here for the day fancy a game of chess or something? I can go get my set?" Ron said, trying to lighten the mood.

Suddenly realising that Hermione and Ron were clearly intending on staying all day, Harry desperately tried to think of a way to get rid of them. He silently cursed himself for saying he felt full of energy – saying he needed to rest would have been the easiest way to make them leave but that chance was gone now.

_Innadrue, how the hell can I get rid of them? Not that I don't like seeing them, but you have a promise to keep._ Harry thought to Innadrue in the next room after failing to come up with anything himself.

_Don't worry, I'll take care of it. _Came Innadrue's calm assurance.

"Um, yeah. Chess sounds fine I guess." Harry replied after realising he'd been silent for too long.

Before Ron could stand to go and get the set Innadrue came back into the room.

"Right then. Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, time for you both to go." Innadrue said simply.

"Actually we were going to stay here with Harry." Hermione said.

"No, actually you're not. I have things to do today. Mr. Potter _has_ to be here for the sake of his recovery but I do not have to have the two of you underfoot. And so I won't. You will leave, Harry will read or do something equally quiet and unobtrusive, and I will take care of my lesson preparation and correspondences in peace." Innadrue said, sounding thoroughly impatient.

"Oh, we can be very quiet Professor. You won't know we're here." Hermione replied, not ready to give up.

"Yes, actually I would know you were here. Off you go." Innadrue said straight away.

"Professor please, we don't want to leave Harry alone." Hermione said, voice steely.

Harry didn't know what had gotten into her, Hermione arguing with a teacher was completely out of character.

"Yeah, Professor. We'll be really quiet." Ron promised.

"No. It is my experience that teenagers are perfectly incapable of being quiet. At the very least I will have to listen to you _breathing_. You have no idea how loud that sounds when you have my hearing. And you will not be leaving Harry alone, you will be leaving him with me. Anyway, get out."

"But Prof-" Hermione began.

"No. There is no 'but', there is only 'out'." Innadrue said, cutting her off.

Finally accepting defeat, Ron and Hermione allowed Innadrue to usher them out the door.

"Okay, well we'll come and check up on you later Harry." Ron called as Innadrue closed the door.

Leaning his back against the closed door Innadrue gave Harry a slow look up and down.

"Now, I believe you were going to hold me to something?"

* * *

**Post story note: **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!


	22. Chapter 21 and 22

**Disclaimer: **I don't Harry Potter

**Authors Note: **Firstly you might be wondering why this post contains two chapters. It's very simply, because of my silly 'teaser' chapter before the real third chapter, the numbering is off. This irritates me. So despite the fact this could very easily have just been called chapter 21, it is in fact chapter 21 AND chapter 22. So there.

Secondly, big thanks to all you lovely reviewers and to my beta, Macaday Me A Nut.

Oh, and be warned – this a smutty chapter :P

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Harry gave Innadrue an answering smile, and crossed the room to be pulled into an embrace. Running his hands over Harry's body as they kissed, Innadrue spoke into Harry's mouth.

"I know I'm the one who insisted that you get dressed, but I suddenly find you're wearing far too many clothes. It just won't do Mr Potter."

Harry lifted his arms as Innadrue pulled the T-shirt over his head, then moved back against Innadrue to resume the kiss.

"Hmmm, well that's a start – but not nearly good enough." Innadrue whispered, breaking the kiss.

With that, he gripped the front of Harry's jeans and simply tore them open, then pushed them along with Harry's underwear down his legs. Already hard, Harry's cock sprang up, slapping against his stomach as it was pulled down by his underwear and then freed. Kicking out of the jeans pooled around his ankles, Harry pressed himself hard against Innadrue. Grinding himself against the top of Innadrue's denim covered thigh, he moaned against his chest as he felt Innadrue's cool hands grasp his butt cheeks.

"Much, much better." Innadrue purred, sliding his hand round to Harry's hips. "Now, you come with me."

Lifting Harry as though he weighed nothing, Innadrue flung a laughing Harry over his shoulder and marched into the bedroom – giving Harry playful spanks on the bum as he walked.

In the bedroom, Innadrue strode over to the bed and tossed Harry gently onto the piled pillows. Grinning up at him, Harry scooted up the bed to lay with his hands behind his head.

Innadrue gave Harry a wink, and then – exploded into a of cloud mist – his suddenly empty clothes dropping to the floor. Moving with incredible speed, the mist swirled over the bed and over Harry, then suddenly became the solid form of, a now naked, Innadrue. Laying atop a somewhat startled Harry, Innadrue gave him a cheeky grin and a quick kiss.

"Saves time." He explained, moving in for a longer kiss and twinning his fingers with Harry's above their heads.

As the kiss heated up, Innadrue pinned both of Harry's arms in place with one hand and began slowly stroking his body with the other. Harry moaned as Innadrue slowly ran his fingers through his pubic hair, the back of his hand rubbing against his cock.

With a husky laugh, Innadrue cupped Harry's balls and started to kiss along his neck.

Harry lay back, enjoying letting Innadrue take control and making soft sounds of pleasure as Innadrue's sucked tenderly on his nipple and gently played with his balls.

Releasing Harry's hands, Innadrue moved his now free hand down to grasp Harry's dick, stroking and squeezing with teasing slowness as he kissed down his stomach.

Looking up into Harry's eyes Innadrue extended his tongue and licked the head of his cock, making Harry squirm with pleasure. After a few moments of this teasing Innadrue took the whole of Harry's length into his mouth. As he began to suck he continued to swirl his tongue expertly around the head, bringing soft moans from Harry. While Harry writhed, Innadrue slipped his hands beneath him, kneading his buttocks. As his speed sucking increased, Innadrue slipped a finger between his crack – gently rubbing back and forth along his hole.

As Harry felt himself getting close, Innadrue suddenly stopped. Harry gave him a questioning look but Innadrue just smiled, moved his hands beneath Harry's thighs and lifted his legs into the air, then moved him further till Harry was upside down with his weight supported on his shoulders. Spreading his cheeks Innadrue ran his tongue over Harry's hole and up along his balls, then moved back and began to kiss and lick over Harry's hole. As Harry made unintelligible sounds, Innadrue continued to rim him and reached one hand around to jerk him off while he did. With one hand pumping firmly, but slowly, on Harry's cock and the other pulling softly on his balls, Innadrue gradually worked his tongue deeper into Harry's hole. Before long Innadrue was fucking Harry with his tongue, occasionally stopping to take long licks along the length of his crack.

"Ready for more Harry?" Innadrue asked him, voice thick with lust.

"God yes!" Harry moaned breathlessly.

Answering with a chuckle, Innadrue slowly slide a finger inside Harry – working it in and out as he sucked softly on each of Harry's balls. After a few moments of this Innadrue gently added another spit slicked finger and resumed the slow finger fuck. Harry found it uncomfortable for a moment, but Innadrue's tongue had relaxed his hole enough that it only hurt for a moment before starting to feel good.

Removing his fingers, Innadrue lowered Harry down and leaned in and gave him long kiss.

"Do you want this Harry?" Innadrue asked, stroking his own hard cock – an echoing tingle running through Harry's own.

"Yes, Innadrue – please."

Smiling, Innadrue reached over to his bedside draw and took out the small jar of lube. Coating his fingers liberally, Innadrue pushed them inside Harry's hole, preparing him. Then smearing more over his large dick, he moved into position to enter Harry.

"Beautiful boy..." Innadrue whispered, gently pushing into him.

For a moment there was a sharp pain, but Innadrue held still with just the head inside, letting Harry get used to the intrusion. After awhile Innadrue began slowly pushing in and out, never going more than a quarter of the way in. As he did Harry began to loosen up and enjoy the feeling. Not just the feeling of Innadrue inside him however, through the link created by the blood Harry too felt the sensations Innadrue was feeling. It was incredible.

"Oh God! Are you feeling it as well?" Harry moaned.

"Yes Harry, yes... I feel everything you do." Innadrue moaned back, laughing throatily. "If I had known it would feel this good I would have created a blood bond centuries ago!"

As Innadrue began to thrust more forcefully into Harry, he pulled him into a deep kiss.

"Actually, no. No. I'm glad it was you Harry. Glad you were the first one to share this with me." Innadrue breathed.

Harry could only groan in answer, moving his body in time to Innadrue's thrusts. Lost in the feelings of his own body and the echoed feelings from Innadrue's, Harry felt climax approaching and didn't know, or care, if it was his own or the vampire's.

It turned out not to matter. As one came, so did the other. Innadrue deep inside Harry, Harry's own cock spurting, untouched, onto his stomach.

* * *

Innadrue's guaranty that Harry would find his stamina greatly increased turned out to be no idle promise. The two of them made love no less than six more times over the next several hours, before Harry finally gave into exhaustion.

Laying in Innadrue's arms, both sticky with their combined loads, Harry snuggled closer and smiled.

"In case you were wondering? You made up for us having to stop earlier." Harry said playfully.

"Well I should hope so. Oh, and by the way, fifty points to Gryffindor. " Innadrue replied with a laugh, kissing Harry's forehead.

Harry laughed as well, although he wasn't sure that Innadrue wouldn't actually give them the points.

"I'm starved." Harry said after a few minuets more of cuddling.

"Well then I'll have Titus fetch you something. Why don't we go and bathe while he fetches it? We both smell rather strongly of sex – which I personally quite like – but it's perhaps not to everyone's tastes."

"That sounds good to me." Harry smiled.

They strolled naked to Innadrue's bath chamber, then lazily washed one another, kissing and groping as they did. With both of their passions sated for a time it didn't evolve into anything more than playful touching, but Harry relished the intimacy of it.

Once they were both dried, and dressed in fluffy white bathrobes they headed back to the sitting room where Titus stood waiting.

"Food isssss laid out in the dining room masssstter, and your ssssheetsss have been changed." Titus said respectfully, bowing.

"Thank you Titus, that will be all for now." Innadrue answered, leading Harry into his dining room.

When they had each taken a seat, Innadrue began serving Harry from the platters of food in front of them.

"I'm sorry it's not something better, just the food from the kitchens – if I had known I'd be having you here for lunch I'd have prepared something better." Innadrue apologised.

"It's fine, more than fine. The food here is great anyway." Harry said honestly, digging into the chicken pie in front of him.

Innadrue smiled.

"I've always loved to watch mortals enjoying food." Innadrue told him.

Something sparked in Harry's mind – a dream of watching a girl in Paris eat muscles through someone else's eyes.

"I had a dream last night, except I don't think it was a dream – I think it was a memory. Your memory." Harry said, suddenly remembering.

"Oh?" Innadrue said looking surprised. "What was this memory?"

"You were in Paris, I think it was the 1920's, maybe the 1930's. You were watching a girl with dark hair eat a bowl of muscles in a little café. Then the two of you had sex... and I think you were planning on going to America." Harry told him, struggling to remember the details.

Innadrue was silent for a moment, eyes thoughtful.

"Her name was _Adelynn." _He said finally. "I only met her that once but I remember that night clearly. This is quiet unexpected Harry, the sharing of memories only rarely happens with the sharing of blood. Will you let me know if it happens again?"

"Yeah, of course." Harry agreed.

Innadrue looked slightly unsettled for a moment, but smiled and nodded.

"Do you have everything you want? I can send Titus to fetch more if you like." Innadrue offered.

"No, this is plenty thanks." Harry said, then thought for a moment. "How exactly did you tell Titus to fetch this? You didn't speak to him when we left the bedroom."

"Titus and I communicate telepathically." Innadrue said with a smile.

"Is that how you found me the other night?"

"It is. I set Titus to watch over you while you were outside the castle – well, once the sun had gone down anyway."

"So Titus is a vampire as well? And you really can't go out in daylight?" Harry asked, surprised on both counts.

"Titus is a vampire of a sort, and no we cannot go out into sunlight." Innadrue said, standing and going to pour them both a glass of wine from the sideboard.

"Innadrue, what... exactly, is Titus?" Harry asked carefully.

Innadrue sighed, handing Harry his glass as he took his seat again.

"Titus is... a mistake. My mistake. And the greatest regret of life." Innadrue began, a haunted look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he is my child, in the vampiric sense. The only one I ever made. My greatest failure." Innadrue continued bitterly, drinking deeply from his glass and not looking at Harry.

"But, what happened to him Innadrue – I've never even heard of a vampire like him." Harry asked, voice gentle.

"I believed I had found a way to ensure my child would become a Vampire Lord. I was wrong, or at least I was not right enough. For almost two weeks he was indeed a Vampire Lord," Innadrue smiled a sad smile "Titus et Gladius, Lord of Honour and Blood."

Innadrue drained his glass, rose, and refilled it – bringing the decanter with him. Once he was seated he continued.

"But then he began to change – it was slow at first – but it grew more rapid. Within a month he was the creature you have seen." Innadrue took another long drink. "I have kept him with me ever since, in part to watch over him, in part to remind me of the price of my pride."

Innadrue gave an apologetic smile.

"Would you mind if we talk of something else? There is of course more to say, but this is a painful topic for me and there is no need to discuss ancient history now."

"Sure, I'm sorry Innadrue. I didn't mean to upset you." Harry said.

"You haven't – it was a perfectly reasonable question." Innadrue replied, reaching across the table to squeeze Harry's hand. "Well... on a lighter note I hear your first Quidditch match is soon? Against Slytherin I believe?"

Harry smiled at the obvious segue into another topic but didn't comment on it, and happily discuss his beloved sport for the rest of lunch.

* * *

**Chapter 22**

To the great surprise of neither Harry nor Innadrue, Hermione and Ron returned shortly after they were done with lunch.

_Well, we're obviously not going to get any more time alone – you may as well go with them. _ Innadrue said regretfully in Harry's mind.

_I don't need to stay near you, for the blood to – do whatever it was you said?_Harry asked silently in response.

_No. You could have left this morning actually – I just wanted to keep you to myself for a bit. _Innadrue said with a mental laugh.

Harry grinned.

_Good decision._

"So, still feeling alright Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, feeling good mate – in fact Innadrue says I can go."

"Really? I thought you had to stay all day?" Hermione asked, addressing the question to both of them.

"It isn't a precise thing Miss Granger, but I assure you the blood has quickened in his veins, which means you can all go, and I can have some peace." Innadrue said lightly, motioning to the door. "Go on, off with you."

"Er, okay then." Ron said, somewhere between confused and offended.

"Thank you for everything Professor." Harry said to Innadrue politely.

_Next chance we get, we really need to do this again. _He said at the same time in his head.

"Your very welcome Mr Potter, now please get out so I can get some work done." Innadrue replied out loud in an impatient voice.

_I have no intention of waiting long Harry. I fully intend to lick every inch of your body, and I think there might be a spot at the back of your knee I've missed. _He said simultaneously in Harry's head, in a **very** different tone of voice.

On the way back to the common room Ron explained to him that while everyone had heard about the attack, Dumbledore had decided to keep the knowledge about Innadrue giving Harry his blood a secret.

"Good, enough people think I'm crazy as it is without them thinking I've turned into a vampire or something as well." Harry said earnestly.

"Yeah, that might not be good. So if people ask, you've been in the infirmary." Ron said.

It turned out that people did ask. Lots of them. So many in fact that by the time he was ready for bed he could almost have convinced himself that he had been in the infirmary. Well, if not for a certain pleasant soreness in sensitive areas that was.

* * *

Harry had decided that the universe was against him. While else, he thought, would he have had double Potions on a Monday morning, of all possible days?

Snape turned out to be in particularly venomous mood. Not content with repeatedly mocking Harry's efforts, he heavily implied to the rest of the class that the entire attack had been some kind of attention seeking stunt on Harry's part. Malfoy of course joined in, loudly heckling Harry. Which Snape of course ignored. Only the thought of wiping the smile off his smug face on the Quidditch pitch at tomorrow's game stopped Harry from leaping on him and wiping it off with his fists.

Harry kept the fact that he would be seeing Innadrue in his next lesson firmly in his mind, gritted his teeth, and tried very hard to focus only on his Fire-Proof potion for the rest of the class.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I'm not JK Rowling indulging in a hidden love of gay vampire slash – hence I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note**: Sadly a few months back I was pulled into a parallel dimension and had to help the enslaved people defeat the evil Waffle Demon, thereby restoring the power of the Good Fairy of Dribble Chin Mountain. Once back on the Imperial Throne of Minty Fresh, she was able to send me back to our world. As you can imagine this all took some time, which is why there have been no updates... and if you don't buy that... I took a break from this over Christmas and New Year and then just sort of slipped out of the writing grove. Which ever you choose to believe, I'm very sorry for leaving you guys waiting so long!

Also I wanted to say a big thank you to all the reviewers who have said lovely things – its been a big part of the motivation to continue. I shall try and get back to you all individually shortly. Finally I am currently without a beta – so any offers are very welcome.

/

Innadrue's lesson turned out out to be rather uneventful. Now that he felt they had a good enough grasp of the basics of what he would teach them, Innadrue moved at a rapid pace. Other than a few sly smiles, Harry didn't even have time to flirt. As the lesson drew to an end and the class began to gather their things, Innadrue made an announcement.

"Just a quick notice before you leave – at my request you're Quidditch match tomorrow will now take place slightly later, just after full dark. So I will be there to cheer you all on – do try to keep me entertained won't you?"

"Bloody cheek! Making us all wait till the middle of the night just so he can watch!" Ron complained as they were leaving the classroom.

"Ron, its November – it's completely dark by six o'clock. It only delays the game an hour." Harry said reasonably, privately very pleased Innadrue would be there to watch him play.

"Yeah well, it's the principle of the thing isn't it?" Ron said.

"Well, at least he said he'd be cheering for us." Harry said brightly.

/

As Harry soared high into the night sky above the goal posts he remembered the dream he had had shortly after first meeting Innadrue – a dream of violet eyes watching him as he flew after the golden glimmer of the Snitch. At the time the dream had disturbed him, now he found he liked the idea. With a smile he felt his eyes drawn down to where Innadrue sat in the stands, finding that through the blood they now shared he could locate him straight away.

_Good luck Harry_, Innadrue whispered in his mind. Harry grinned even more.

After that Harry found all his attention focused on the centre of the pitch, as Madam Hooch released the snitch and blew her whistle to signal the start of the match.

"Hope you're not too shaken up to fly Potter!" Draco Malfoy sneered, flying close. " You don't have any mud bloods or vampires to hide behind up here!"

"In your dreams Malfoy! I've never felt better, and I wouldn't need to hide from the likes of you on my worst day!" Harry yelled back, effortlessly dodging away from a Bludger.

With that he sped away and began to scan for the Snitch. Several times the Slytherin beaters attempted to knock a Bludger towards him, but time he moved out of its path easily. It was almost as though they were moving slower than normal.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, Harry spotted the Golden Snitch shooting through the sky. Risking a quick glance at Malfoy before heading towards it, Harry saw that despite looking right at the Snitch Draco was squinting into the darkness – apparently unseeing.

With a grin, Harry set his broom on course towards Malfoy and piled on the speed.

Seeing Harry at the last second, Draco just managed to dive violently out of the way – while cursing just as violently.

Laughing with the joy of flying Harry sped after the Snitch. He how no idea how Draco could have failed to see it (it was clear as day to him) but he wasn't going to complain. Spinning effortlessly this way and that, Harry followed the Snitch with ease. Just like Bludgers earlier, it was as though the Snitch was moving slower than normal.

In no time at all it was within his reach. With a huge grin Harry shot passed the Snitch – snatching it from the air with one hand and shouting with joy.

Beneath him on the stands, and around him in the air, his fellow Gryffindor went wild.

_A touch of vampire blood seems to do wonders for the reflexes – not to mention night vision_ Innadrue chuckled in Harry's head. _Well done, sweet boy. Well done._

/

"Bloody hell mate! I've never seen you fly like that!" Ron said, clamping Harry on the back for about the ninth time as they celebrated in the common room.

"He's right Harry – even for you that was amazing." Ginny added, giving Harry a warm look. Something she seemed to have been making a point was doing whenever Dean was around all day. Harry guessed that meant he had told her about his time in the Midnight Room at the party.

"Thanks guys." Harry said with a grin, deciding not to focus on the look Ginny was giving him.

The celebrations lasted long into the night till eventually only Harry, Ron and Hermione were left up.

"So Harry... I don't want to sound negative or anything... but do you think that maybe the-" Hermione began nervously, but Harry cut her off.

"The vampire blood had anything to do with how well I flew?" Harry said ruefully. "I don't think it did Hermione, I know it did. I don't know if I should feel guilty about it – I mean, I kind of feel like I cheated."

"Cheated? Don't be mental mate! You had to have that blood because you were almost _murdered, _if you get a few perks – perks that let you play Quidditch like that – I say you earned them." Ron sad fiercely.

"Ron(!), you just want to win Quidditch matches." Hermione complained.

"Um, yeah." Ron answered looking confused.

Hermione laughed despite herself.

"Well, despite why he said it Harry, Ron is right. You didn't cheat, you didn't choose for this to happen. And besides, it'll probably have worn off by the next match." Hermione said reasonably.

Feeling better, Harry grinned again.

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when I charged him? Honestly, it was worth almost dying just for that."

/

Over the next few weeks life settled into a routine for Harry. Under the cover planning extra lessons he was able to see Innadrue several times a week, and he found himself longing for those moments alone together. The sex seemed to get better and better but he found it was Innadrue's company and the intimacy they shared he craved as much as anything.

The extra lessons themselves seemed to go from strength to strength, and Harry found he was not alone in thoroughly enjoying them. Innadrue had somehow managed to keep the laid back feeling of a group of friends helping each other that had pervaded the DA, but also make it more focused. Though each house general had these lessons separately Harry often sat in on both the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sessions (Innadrue had decided that Harry being part of the Slytherin lesson would be counterproductive). With all the extra lessons, Quidditch training, the work load of NEWTS, not to mention a secret affair, Harry found himself as busy as he had ever been.

The blood Innadrue had given him proved to be an unexpected boon in helping him cope with all of it. Harry found that it wasn't only his body that seem to be working better, also his mind. It seemed that not only could he understand things quicker, but his memory was better than it ever had been. More and more Harry was hoping that effect of the blood would last and last.

/

The one real problem Harry was having of late came from the unexpected source of Ginny Weasley. It turned out that Dean had told her about his infidelity the day of the match against Slytherin, and rather than deal with it when she was revving herself up for the game Ginny had let him await his fate in terror for a full two days after the match.

"It was lucky you were flying so well Harry, I was totally off my game – I don't think I've flown that badly since I was kid." Ginny had confided to Harry.

When Dean and Ginny eventually had their 'talk' they had done it in private, both of them coming back from it red eyed and upset. Since then Ron had glared at Dean at every chance, and Ginny had been making a point of utterly ignoring the very sad looking Dean. After which she seemed to have fixed her sights firmly on Harry.

Harry was honest enough with himself to admit that before Innadrue he would have been more than happy with the turn of events, but as it was he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Ginny never came right out and said that she wanted something to happen but the hints kept getting harder and harder to ignore.

Eventually it was Hermione who broached the subject with Harry when they were alone by the fire one night.

"So Harry, what's going on with you and Ginny? She's been practically throwing herself at you, and I know you like her." Hermione said with a knowing grin.

Harry sighed.

"Oh come on Harry, its me! What's going on?" Hermione pressed.

"Nothing, nothings going on. And I don't want it to. I might have liked her at one point, but she's still getting over Dean, and I'm so busy with NEWTS and Quidditch..." Harry said, his excuses sounding lame even to himself.

Hermione gave him a puzzled look for a moment, then suddenly started and covered her mouth with her hands.

"You're seeing someone!" she gasped. "Who is it?"

"NO! No, I'm not seeing anyone!" Harry hissed back.

"Oh, no Harry, you can't lie to him so easily." Hermione said looking smug.

"I'm _not_ seeing anyone." Harry insisted desperately.

"But there's someone you'd like to be seeing?" Hermione asked, looking curious.

"Um... well yeah ok, there is. But nothing is going to happen so lets just leave it – ok?" Harry pleaded.

Ignoring his plea, Hermione looked thoughtful and carried on.

"It's a boy isn't it?" she asked slyly.

"Hermione can we please drop it!"

Unfortunately at that moment Seamus came wandering down form the boys dorm.

"Have either of you seen my bag lying around?" Seamus asked sleepily, as he began looking around the chairs.

Worried about what Seamus might have heard, Harry blushed furiously. All of which Hermione took in with a knowing look.

"Aha, found it! Night guys." Seamus said quickly, shuffling back up to bed.

"_Oh my god! It's Seamus!" _Hermione whispered to Harry.

Rubbing his face Harry sighed.

"Yeah, ok. It's Seamus. Look, Hermione please just drop this ok?" Harry pleaded

"OK Harry, not another word. But i'm pretty sure I've seen Seamus looking at you a few times – so I think I might have to play match maker if you won't do anything about it." Hermione said in a very satisfied way, standing up and giving Harry a quick wave goodnight before disappearing up the stairs.

"Great. Just great." Harry said to no one in particular.

/

**Post fic note:** This was a short one in part in the hopes of getting a beta but also to let you guys know this one is up and running again :D Really sorry to have left people hanging, and really big thanks to everyone who has stuck with it despite the stupidly long gaps in updates.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note:** OK, clearly someone upstairs does not like slash fiction about a vampire and 16 year old wizard. After months and months of not writing, I start up again – only to have my laptop die on me after managing to get out one piffling little chapter. Well, I have finally got myself a new swanky little notebook and I'm gonna tempt fate my carrying on. Huge thanks as always to lovely reviewers and also to all the kind souls who offered to BETA for me – I'm really, really sorry I wasn't able to get back to you at the time. If anyone is still available and willing I'd love to hear from you again J Right – enough rambling, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Harry Potter etc. Any similarity to anyone living or dead is, to say the least, bizarre.

/

**Chapter 24**

As Harry sat at the lunch table, his chicken pie slowly going cold in front of him, he focused very hard on suppressing the desire to stab Hermione with his fork.

It had been two days since they had their late night talk in which Hermione had 'worked out' that Harry had a crush on Seamus, and she had not let up about it since. At every opportunity she could find she had been trying to force Harry and Seamus to spend time together. Calling Seamus over to sit with them at meals, suggesting that he and Harry partner up in classes (much to the annoyance of a confused Ron), calling him to join them by the fire in the evenings. And now she was busy explaining to Seamus, who had just said he needed to buy some new writing equipment, that he really should take Harry with him into Hogsmead at the weekend, as Harry has always been keenly interested in calligraphy.

"I just need a few new quills." Seamus told her, seeming more confused than anything.

"Oh, but Harry loves looking at quills, don't you Harry?" Hermione said brightly.

"No Hermione. I don't. I really don't. In fact I don't think I know anyone who 'loves' looking at quills." Harry replied drily.

By this point, everyone at the table was looking at Hermione rather strangely.

"Oh, well my mistake." Hermione said after a slightly strained pause, shooting Harry a venomous look.

With a sigh of relief Harry finally looked towards his now cold pie, only to be interrupted again.

"Dean's busy moping about lately and I really can't face watching him crying into his Butter Beer again, so if you do fancy a trip in I'd appreciate the company." Seamus told Harry with a grin. "Promise we won't spend all day looking at quills or anything!" He added laughing.

"Um, yeah sure then. Sounds good." Harry replied with force smile.

Hermione met Harry's eyes with a look rather smug look and triumphantly speared a piece of carrot from her plate.

/

"Aaaaaarrrrgh(!) Can't you just go into her mind and make her forget about this?" Harry grumbled that evening, flopping listlessly into a chair in Innadrue's living room.

He had told Innadrue about Hermione's attempt to play match maker as soon and they had begun. To his immense annoyance, Innadrue seemed to find the whole thing extremely amusing.

Innadrue glanced up from the book he was reading, one side of his mouth quirked up in a slight grin.

"My dear, are you suggesting that I invade Miss Granger's mind and alter her memories, and/or her motivations, all so she will stop attempting to pimp you out to the Irish?"

Harry rolled his eyes and threw a plump red velvet cushion at Innadrue's head.

Catching the cushion easily, Innadrue laughed and put down his book, coming over to sit on the arm of Harry's chair.

"Harry, are you sure this thing with Seamus is all in Hermione's head? I know the accent does get to a lot of people – so if it helps I could start talking with an Irish lilt. I'm very good at accents." Innadrue said, face serious but for the twinkle in his violet eyes.

"I'm really not going to get any sympathy from you about this am I?" Harry said, smiling now.

"No... I really don't think you are..." Innadrue grinned, leaning down and kissing Harry soundly.

The kissing of course lead to other things, and for the next hour or so Harry thought of nothing but what his body was telling him.

As they lay in Innadrue's bed Harry decided that while Innadrue might not be great at sympathy in this situation, he was extremely good at distraction.

"You know, Irish is pretty sexy but if you really want to get me going you should start talking with Hagrid's accent." Harry joked as he was getting dressed ready to head back to his dorm room.

Laying naked on the bed, slightly on his side as he watched Harry dress, Innadrue raised one arched brow.

"Harry, there are some lovely Scottish accents. Hagrid, however, does not have an accent – as far as I'm concerned it is at best a speech impediment, and at worse a concerted assault of the English language."

On his way back to the dorm Harry wondered if Hermione would still be up, and if she was, if there was any point in trying to talk her out of meddling. Eventually he decided that if none of his previous attempts to do the same had worked, it was unlikely to now that she seemed to finally be getting somewhere. Strangely though he was less bothered by it all than he had been before - his time with Innadrue having lightened his mood. The more he thought about it the less of a real problem it seemed in fact. He had always gotten along with Seamus, and it wasn't like he was going to be doing any flirting with him, so there was no reason for it to get weird. And once he spent a bit more time with him and nothing happened he could just tell Hermione that Seamus wasn't interested.

"Right, because everything always goes that smoothly for me." Harry said with a slight laugh to himself. "Well, I suppose there's a first time for everything."

/

As it turned out Hermione had been in bed by the time Harry was back at the Common Room, but when she came down to breakfast she still looked the cat that got the canary.

"Morning Harry, morning Ron." she greeted them, a very self satisfied tone in her voice.

"Morning, you're in a good mood." Ron said, pouring her a cup of tea.

"Yes, I finally cracked something I'd been working on last night." Hermione replied, giving Harry a surreptitious look.

Harry only rolled his eyes, something he noticed he was doing a lot of lately.

"Oh, well good for you." Ron nodded, not sounding overly interested in hearing about Hermione's work progress so early in the morning.

As the three of them began eating and chatting about nothing in particular, Harry spotted Seamus entering the Great Hall and heading to join them. As he sat down and greeted them all, Hermione shot Harry yet another smug look.

_That is already getting really old_ Harry thought to himself, but told himself firmly that she was trying to be helpful and did his best to just ignore her.

"So Ron, you and Hermione joining us in Hogsmead tomorrow?" Seamus asked, buttering a piece of toast.

"Yeah, probably. Not really got anything-"

"No Ron. We're busy." Hermione said simply without looking up from the ancient runes text she was scanning.

"We are? With what?" Ron asked her looking nonplussed.

"Lots of things."

"Like...?"

Hermione looked up from her book and fixed Ron with a hard stare.

"_Lots of things." _She said again firmly.

Showing unusually good sense, Ron decided that arguing with her was probably not the best idea.

"Sorry mate, it turns out I'm busy." Ron said finally, looking back at Seamus and sounding utterly perplexed.

/

As Hermione left to head to her Ancient Runes class, the boys began gathering their own things.

"I honestly don't know what's up with her lately." Ron grumbled.

"Search me." Harry replied, trying his best to sound as confused as his friend.

Seamus laughed.

"Have you two really not figured it out? I thought I'd guessed yesterday after dinner, but after this morning its obvious." He asked them.

"Figured what out? That Hermione's a bit mental?" Ron guessed.

Seamus laughed again as Harry felt his stomach sinking.

"Ron, she's trying to get Harry out the way to spend some time alone with you!"

"What?" Harry and Ron said simultaneously.

"Ah, c'mon – any one with eyes can see how long the two of you have liked each other. Hermione's obviously decided to do something about it."

Trying very hard not laugh, Harry agreed with Seamus.

"It does make sense mate."

Ron looked at them both, as though judging if they were joking.

"No, don't be daft... we're just friends." Ron protested, not sounding as though he really believed it.

"I'm telling you mate..." Seamus said giving Ron a wink and a grin.

As the three of them walked to class Harry couldn't help noticing that Ron was looking rather happy.

_Well, _Harry though, _that makes two of us._

/

**Post story note:** In the next exciting chapter look out for: letters from the patrician and stately Roman alphabet! Numbers displayed with the exotic Arabian system of numerals! Punctuations! Words! Sentences! And even paragraphs! Yes sir, the next chapter really will have it all! (And if writing continues to go well, will be up later tonight)


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **Nothing has changed in the few hours since I posted the last chapter – still don't own Harry Potter.

**Authors Note: **This is slightly odd chapter I think, but I kind of like it. Hopefully you will as well, but let me know either way :P

**/**

**Chapter 25**

Throughout the day Harry noticed that Ron continued to have a preoccupied smile on his face, and even though he didn't mention it Harry knew that he was thinking about Hermione. Harry couldn't help smiling himself – what Seamus had said was true. It was obvious to everyone else that Ron and Hermione liked each other, and if Hermione's meddling in Harry's love life ended up giving her a nudge towards sorting out her own, Harry was glad of it. If nothing else if, the two of them actually started dating they might be distracted enough for Harry not to have to worry so much about all his own sneaking around.

Harry was even kind of looking forward to relaxing in Hogsmead with Seamus. Since the Irish boy seemed to have no idea that Hermione had been trying to set him and Harry up on date, Harry decided that it should actually be fun. Part of him would rather be spending the day with Innadrue (especially a part of him in the trouser region), but he didn't want to lose contact with his friends now that he was seeing someone. Plus there were only so many times a week you could realistically claim to be planning lessons. Although Harry was pretty sure an hour or so that evening would be OK...

/

That evening, feeling happy, Harry was wandering down to see Innadrue in his chambers and so lost in his own thoughts that he walked straight into a man he had never seen before.

Pale and gaunt, Harry quickly recognised him as a vampire. This man however lacked the aura of power, and sheer presence, that Harry always felt around Innadrue – and had felt, albeit briefly, when he met Allegra, The Lady of Fear and Blood.

_So, _Harry thought to himself, _just a regular vampire – not a Vampire Lord._

"Sorry, I should have been looking where I was going." Harry apologised, grinning to himself at the fact that a 'regular vampire' didn't seem like a big deal to him any more.

"Not a problem." The man replied in a disinterested tone, and began walking off.

"Were you here to see Innadrue?" Harry asked him.

Stopping in his tracks the man turned and regarded Harry more carefully. Looking slightly put out that Harry didn't seem to be at all afraid of him he eventually answered.

"Yes, I was here to deliver a report to his Highness, he is your teacher I suppose?" he replied, his voice still seemingly devoid of any real interest.

"Yeah, just off to ask him about some homework." Harry lied cheerfully. He really wasn't sure why, but he was finding talking to a vampire as though it happened everyday strangely amusing.

"I see. Well, good night to you." The man said, evidently losing interest completely in Harry and setting off at a brisk pace.

"Nice chatting with you!" Harry called after him, thinking he would have to ask Innadrue about the report he'd received.

Grinning even wider than before, Harry made his way down to the catacombs.

When he arrived Innadrue was seated on the sofa, a thick sheet of papers in his hands which he was intently scanning.

"Harry, please come in. I won't be a moment." Innadrue said glancing up to give Harry a warm smile.

Since beginning their relationship Harry had come to discover that in private Innadrue's tastes in clothing were often more subdued than those he favoured in public. That was not to say that they weren't sometimes very revealing, or drawn from disparate points in history – simply that they were not quite so shocking (or down right disturbing) as what he sometimes had on. Tonight he had chosen a simple grey cotton T-shirt and jeans, though as with everything he wore they were of surpassing quality and practically moulded to his body.

As Harry was taking his time to appreciate the shape of Innadrue's chest under that moulding, it was a moment before he noticed that Innadrue had stopped reading and was watching him with a smile.

"See anything you like?" Innadrue asked, laying his papers carefully on a small table to his side and widening his smile to show a hint of fangs (something Harry found he hardly even noticed any more).

For an answer Harry only grinned and walked over to straddle Innadrue's lap. Wrapping his arms around Innadrue's shoulders and grinding his butt hard hard against Innadrue's groin, Harry's grin became decidedly naughty as he leaned in for a long kiss.

"My, my, someone has had a good day." Innadrue whispered into Harry's ear when they separated. "Lets see if I can give it a new highlight." He purred, flicking his tongue across Harry's neck and sliding his hands up inside his T-shirt.

Wiggling playfully on Innadrue's lap, Harry began to unbuckle his belt.

"Well I don't know, it has been a _really_ good day." Harry teased.

"Hmmmmm, I do so love _rising _to a challenge." Innadrue smirked, violet eyes glowing softly.

/

Challenge very thoroughly (and repeatedly) met, Harry reclined in bed with his back against Innadrue's chest, sipping a cool glass of wine. Wrapped in Innadrue's arms with his hands tracing gently lines across Harry's torso, Harry couldn't remember ever feeling so good.

"You know, if it weren't so absurdly obvious how fascinating I am, I might think you only wanted me for my body. No 'how was your day', no chit chat, just right to tearing my clothes off. Not that any one could blame you of course, it is a rather magnificent body." Innadrue said in a mock tragic voice, pulling Harry tighter against him and kissing his cheek.

"Oh, its not your body – it's your remarkable modesty I can't resist." Harry laughed, squeezing Innadrue's hand.

"Ah, yes. Lots of people are impressed by my modesty, its one of my more spectacular qualities. And when you think about just how many of those I have, it's all the more impressive."

Still laughing, Harry playfully pinched Innadrue's arm.

"We should probably get up – I'm so comfortable right now that if we stay here any longer I'm not going to end up going back to my dorm tonight, and I think that might raise a few too many questions." Harry said reluctantly.

"A sad fact, but probably true." Innadrue agreed in the same regretful tone.

/

For Harry the worse thing about he relationship with Innadrue being a secret was the fact that he could never spend the night sleeping in the same bed as him. But he was feeling far too good for that to bother him tonight, and as he got closer to the Common Room he had to remind himself to wipe the silly grin off his face.

It wasn't until he was giving the Fat Lady the password that he remembered something – he had completely forgotten to ask Innadrue about the report the vampire had brought him. Frowning slightly in thought, Harry headed for his bed.

/

Stalking naked from his bedroom, Innadrue swept into his vast bathing chamber and straight to the back wall. Causing the finger nail of his left index finger to grow and sharpen, he slashed at his right palm – barely flinching as the skin parted. Placing the bleeding wound against a large unmarked stone in the wall Innadrue began to chant quietly in a harsh language.

After a several long minuets of chanting the stone seemed to drink in the blood trailing down it, and Innadrue withdrew his hand. Waiting. A few moments more and the entire stone had taken on a pinkish cast and had begun to pulse steadily, like the beating of a heart.

Smiling in satisfaction, Innadrue raised his hand once more and touched the stone. Power flowed out into the wall around it, and as the stone returned to its original colour, a doorway slowly appeared and swung open.

Stepping into the chamber Innadrue made an imperious gesture with one hand and several torches burst into violet flame, the exact colour of his glowing eyes. Once lit the room was shown to be a large circular chamber. Cages of small animals; rats, dogs, small monkeys, snakes, and a verity of birds, were stacked in one corner, the occupants screeching and baying at the sudden light. Opposite was a small bloodstained alter with a gore encrusted knife resting upon it. Innadrue ignored these things and strode into the centre of the room where a large glyph was inlaid in a shimmering red stone on the floor. Somehow unsettling, the design seemed to shift into new forms if the eye rested to long on it.

Chanting again, though more briefly this time, Innadrue again slashed his hand and casually splattered his blood over the glyph. The red stone of glyph began to glow and pulse, just as the stone of the wall had done. When the steady rhythm of a heart beat filled the chamber, Innadrue stepped onto the glyph and began to speak in a voice full of dark power.

"Mordecai, Lord of Blood and Madness, I command you... hear me. Tamora, Lady of Blood and Sorrow, I command you... hear me... Hear the beating of the heart that is silent... Feel the flow of blood that is still... By Oaths given and received, I call you here!... By Promises made and Secrets kept, I call you here!... By Betrayals shared and Love sacrificed...I CALL YOU HERE!" Innadrue screamed, his voice shaking the stones.

A vast rush red light filled the room, the sound of the heart gave one last thump, and then suddenly the room was dark. And in the darkness before Innadrue, stood two figures.

"So glad you could come, I rather we think we have a problem to deal with." Innadrue whispered, his voice like razors through flesh.

/


	26. Chapter 26

Authors note: A short chapter this time, but I kind of wanted it on its own. Hope you guys like it! Oh, and if you haven't please read my new fic! Revenge is Dish Best Served Nude

**Disclaimer: **Blah, blah, yadda yadda. I don't own Harry Potter

**The Enemy of My Enemy Chapter 26**

As Harry got into bed that night he had an odd feeling of unease that he couldn't place. Tossing and turning, Harry eventually fell into a restless sleep full of strange dreams...

/

_Harry stood on the banks of a vast lake, the waters dark against a blood red sky. As he looked across the still surface he saw a fast flowing stream running down a steep mountain slope and feeding the lake. He knew without question, and with the certainty only found in some dreams, that whatever the source of this stream was in turn the source of the entire lake. _

_Without consciously moving, Harry found himself following the steam, flying high above it. As his bodiless dream self cleared the peak of the mountain the landscape transformed itself into a open plain, devoid on any life or features, save the ever flowing stream. Across this barren waste he sped, mile after mile, until eventually far in the distance he began to make out movement. As he got closer he saw that it was an army, an army greater in number than he could comprehend following the path of the stream. _

_Closer still he flew, and saw that he had been wrong. They did not follow the stream at all, it flowed out from them. With this realisation the view changed again and Harry found himself among the throng, no longer flying but marching with them. As he looked about him, he saw for the first time that the army was made up entirely of women and children, all dressed in dusty black gowns and suits. And they were weeping, each and every one them. Tears ran freely from them all, their eyes red and puffy, their faces distorted in grief._

_Horrified, Harry tried to pull away but found that he couldn't. At the head of this army was their leader, and she would allow no one to leave for there could never be an end to this. _

"_Sorrow is eternal sweet child. Have you not seen death? Have you not lost ones you love? Join us here in the weeping place. Join us until our tears drown the land and bring an end to it all." a voice whispered, terrible in its compassion, limitless in its mercy and its despair. And as the voice spoke - he saw her._

_The wind torn at her hair, pulling it free of the plait it was bound in, and sending mixed strands of dark blonde and steel grey across her face. The face itself was full of strong yet graceful lines, the softness of youth replaced by the stately beauty of years. The faint lines around around her mouth, and at the corner of the oh so pale blue, tear filled, eyes showed that once she had laughed. Laughed and smiled enough for the traces of it to remain even through the look of desolation she now wore._

_Harry knew her then, though in his waking life he had never seen nor heard of her. Tamora – Lady of Sorrows. And knew that she was right. _

_He would follow her, take his place among the widows and the orphans, and weep. Weep for his parents, weep for Sirius, for Cedric, for those dead and for those yet to die. _

_Following his Lady, Harry marched with the rest, his tears joining with theirs and flowing back to the great lake until it became an ocean. _

"_Oh come now," a new Voice said, rich and melodic. Harry felt sure he knew it but in this place he could not remember who it belonged to. "are things really **so** terrible?"_

_Laughter floated around them, and as it did the army slowly vanished and Harry found himself once again watching from high above._

"_Things are as they have ever been, and as they ever will be." Tamora said softly, seemingly either unaware or unconcerned that she now stood alone._

"_Not so my sweet, you were happy once. You can be again..." the oddly familiar Voice continued, coming from all directions and none._

"_No. My children are gone, my beloved Berig is gone. There is no happiness in this world any more." Tamora told the voice, tears flowing freely down her face._

"_They are gone, true. But, I can show **you** new joys... new pleasures... You shall always be the Lady of Sorrows, my dear Tamora. Even I can not change that. But I can make it bearable, I can even give you moments when you can forget your pain."_

"_You lie." Tamora said, steel in her voice despite her crying. _

"_No Tamora, I do not – you know what I say is true. All I ask, is for your loyalty. A small thing to ask in the face of so great an offer. Think of it this way, what do you have to lose?" the Voice cajoled, in a honeyed tone._

_Tamora laughed, a brittle humourless sound._

"_Very well Innadrue, very well... If you can give me respite from my sorrows, I am yours." _

_The Voice laugh again, and Harry felt himself pulling away from this dream and into another..._

/

Curled tightly into a ball in his sleep, Harry made soft whimpering sounds against his tear dampened pillow until another very different dream pulled him in...

/

_**/**_

**Post story note: **You guys have no idea how tempting it was to end this chapter with 'and then he woke up and it was all a dream' :P Next chapter should be up Saturday evening!


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's note:** Be warned, this chapter is pretty bloody and has some **very** violent scenes. So don't say I didn't warn you. Also please read my other story! I'm a huge review whore and always want more feedback :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**The Enemy of My Enemy Chapter 27**

_This dream was different. Where the dream before had been bleak, this one was vibrant. Harry stood in a lush meadow, the grass a deep emerald green and the sky a riot of impossible colours. _

_Hearing sound of activity and laughter in the distance Harry hurried forward to find their source, smiling to himself as he went. Within moments Harry found himself looking at a mass of garishly coloured tents arranged in a circle around one tent of deep red fabric that towered above the rest. All around him was bustling activity - acrobats performed complex somersaults onto each others shoulders, a bearded lady dressed as a gypsy rode by on a unicycle juggling, a bright bubblegum pink poodle walked upright on top of a large ball as a pretty blonde woman directed it, and all around clowns of every description threw pies, fell over one another and folded intricate balloon animals that got up and walked of their own accord._

"_I love the circus, its my favourite." said a young boy, a boy Harry realised was standing by his side with Harry's hand clutched in his own._

_The boy smiled up at Harry excitedly and tugged at his hand._

"_Come on, we should go into the big top or all the good seats will be gone." he grinned, pulling Harry towards the large central tent._

"_OK, lets go to the big top." Harry laughed happily._

_As they walked Harry realised that he couldn't make out the boys features, only a cute mop of untidy chestnut hair and deep brown eyes, the colour of burnt chocolate. Everything else about him seems to shift slightly second to second. Somehow it didn't seem to be important at the moment._

_Harry let himself be led into the tent that turned out to be easily three times bigger inside than it's exterior dimensions would allow. This too didn't seem strange, and Harry eagerly took a seat with his new friend near the front as the rest of the vast audience streamed in and took their places._

"_No one ever comes to see the circus with me – I'm so glad you came." The boy said in an excited whisper, bouncing slightly in his seat as he stared at the open space in the middle of the tent._

"_Me too, I've never been to the circus before." Harry smiled, ruffling the boys hair._

"_Oh, you'll love it, they have an act with a bear where he-"_

_Whatever the boy was about to say Harry never found out, for at that moment the lights dimmed, a red spotlight appeared in the centre and strange, thin tall man in a lemon ringmasters out fit stepped into it. The crowd hushed and leaned forward._

"_Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls of all ages! Welcome to the greatest show on Earth!" The man called, in a deep rumbling basso the seemed strange on his skeletal frame. As the audience broke into enthusiastic applause the ringmaster smiled, showing broken yellow teeth._

_For a moment Harry was uneasy, but before he could follow the thought his young companion tugged again on his hand._

"_Pay attention, its about to start." he whispered, the features of his face seeming to be in constant motion now._

_Turning back to the performance Harry watched as the first act came out. It was the acrobats he had seen outside, only now their tumbles were even more impressive. Shortly after they were followed by a tightrope walker, a trapeze artist, the blonde woman and her performing poodle, jugglers, and a stream of seltzer squirting clowns._

_Soon Harry forgot all about his unease and found him self laughing and gasping along with everyone else._

"_And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, I present the world famous Mr Bonzo and his trained bear Stinky!" The ringmaster called as a drum roll began and the spotlight moved to show a new person entering the ring. _

_This clown was not at all like the others, his clothes were torn and dirty, the make up on his face old and flaking away. The green wig on his head had large patches where the hair seemed to have fallen out, and his red nose was cracked down its centre. He seemed listless and bored but for the manic gleam in his deep brown eyes._

"_Who would like to come and perform with my bear, come and perform with my bear Stinky, Stinky the bear." Mr Bonzo said. His voice an awful screeching sound like nails across a chalkboard, but strangely devoid of inflection._

"_This is the bit I told you about, the bit with the bear." The young boy told Harry with a grin, his teeth sharper than they had been before._

"_Should I volunteer to go down?" Harry asked, feeling suddenly confused by everything around him._

"_Oh no, no, no, no, no, no!" The boy laughed in a very adult way. "Just watch, you'll see - its the funniest thing!"_

_Uncertain what else to do Harry turned back to watch as a young girl of about twelve made her way down to the centre, giving her smiling parents a quick wave. When she reached the waiting clown, Mr Bonzo went to stand silently behind her and gripped her arms tightly. A look of fear flickered across the girls face and Harry found he shared it._

"_Stinky! Stinky! Stinky!" Bonzo called in his horrible voice._

_At first nothing happened, and then slowly a large lumbering shape began to make its way into the centre. Harry had never seen a bear before and didn't know how large they usually were – but this one had to bigger than any natural bear should be. Easily fourteen feet in length and wider across than Harry was tall, it was terrifying. _

_As the great beast came into the spotlights beam where the clown waited with his volunteer, Harry gasped. Parts of the bear seemed to have rotted away, open wounds oozing with puss covered its body, while maggots crawled around in its empty eye sockets. As though noticing the bears appearance had brought the smell to him, Harry's mouth and nose were suddenly with the stench of decaying flesh. He retched violently._

"_Keep watching! You'll miss it!" The boy ordered, squeezing Harry's hand painfully hard, his small fingers like iron._

_Not wanting to look up, but unable not to, Harry saw the bear begin to sniff at the girl, who was now trying to pull away from the sinister clown holding her. It did no good._

_As Harry watched in horror, the bear opened its vast mouth and bit through the girls ankle as though it were made of butter. She screamed, over and over as the bear slowly ate the foot. And while she screamed the audience laughed and clapped their hands in delight. Harry tried to turn away but found he couldn't, couldn't move at all, couldn't even speak. He watched crying and gagging as piece by piece the bear ripped the young girl apart and devoured her._

_When her arms and her legs were gone and her stomach torn open, the bear back away and sat itself down. Mr Bonzo calmly laid her down on the ground - and began pulling out her intestines. As he did, Harry saw the girl twitch and realised with horror that she was still alive. Ignoring the girl, Mr Bonzo began twisting the bloody tubes into grisly shapes._

"_Balloon animals! I love balloon animals! See, didn't I tell you how funny it was? Its the best show ever!" The boy told Harry in delight._

_At last Harry found he was free to move and he turned to look at the boy by his side - and seeing him - Harry screamed._

_The boy was not longer that, rather he had become a young man – but torn and broken in exactly the same way as the girl. As his entrails slid from the great rips in his stomach the man smiled at Harry, a deaths head grin of sheer pure madness._

"_Are.. are you the little girl?" Harry asked, his mind whirling in confusion, unsure even what had led him to ask that._

_The man laughed with the voice of a boy._

"_Of course silly! I'm all of them, the acrobats, the bear, the little bleeding girl, the audience and Mr Bonzo – your the only one here who isn't me! That's why its so nice to have you here. I told you – no one ever come to the circus with me."_

_As he spoke, the tent began to burn and the people to scream. Terrible dark... **things,** always just outside of vision,__started slashing at people as the fled the flames. None made it. Everywhere Harry looked there was chaos and death._

"_What is this? I don't understand?" Harry screamed, turning back to the strange man/boy._

_This time the man had a clear shape, and Harry finally saw his face. He looked young, only a year or two older than Harry himself. He had the kind of features that held the promise of ageing into a deeply handsome man; of a youth not quite grown into his looks. His mouth was wide and full and he had hauntingly beautiful eyes, still the same burnt chocolate as when Harry had first seen him. And he was crying._

"_I don't understand either, all of it – it changes and swirls. I lose myself in it and I forget who I am. Do you know? Please tell me." The youth begged Harry._

_Before Harry could answer, a violet mist began to blow around them – dissolving the scenes of chaos and blood until Harry and the young man were the only things still there._

"_Mordecai... Mordecai..." A Voice from the mist called._

"_Mordecai?" The man whispered to himself, a look of wonder on his face. "Yes, yes! That's who I was!"_

"_No Mordecai, it is who you are still, you've just gotten a little lost." The Voice went on. "Would you like me to show the path back to yourself? To keep the voices and the visions at bay Mordecai? I can do that..."_

_Weeping with joy, Mordecai fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself, rocking softly._

"_Yes... please...yes. Anything, anything you want if you'll just make it stop." _

_The mist moved again and flowed into a familiar shape. _

_Innadrue reached down and gently drew Mordecai back to his feet, wrapping his arms around him and gently stroking his hair as you would a child's. _

_Harry called to him but he didn't seem to hear – and he realised through the fog of the dream that this was something that had happened long, long ago, a distorted dream vision of a real event._

"_All I require of you is a small thing, Mad Lord. Only your loyalty... nothing more." Innadrue whispered gently._

_Looking up into the taller man's face, a maniac gleam once more in his eyes, Mordecai smiled and ran a hand down Innadrue's chest._

"_Then you shall have it... Lord of Lust..."_

_The sound of Innadrue's throaty laughter was the last thing Harry heard before the dream vanished and he was shaken awake._

/

"Harry! Harry! Wake up! Your having a nightmare mate." someone said, shaking Harry's shoulder.

Bleary from the dreams, his mind full of images ripping flesh, weeping women, lakes of tears, blood, death and most of all, another man in Innadrue's arms, Harry acted on impulse. Gripping the unknown hand on his shoulder, Harry twisted it sharply to the right – a gratifying snap followed, along with a scream cut short by Harry's other hand shooting out to grip the throat of the worm who dared to touch him unasked. Squeezing slowly, Harry felt the power in his blood sing, and he smiled. He would crush this dogs throat...

"_Ha- gha- Harry! Stop!" _Ron's voice pleaded.

And that was enough. Suddenly awake fully Harry released his grip and quickly turned on a light.

"Oh god Ron, I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" Harry asked desperately.

Ron, struggled to draw a breath – an awful rasping sound – failed, tried again. Failed again. Harry looked at him in horror and understood... he had crushed Ron's windpipe.

"HELP! SOMEBODY! HELP US!"

/

**POST FIC NOTE: **Remember, reviews are love :)


End file.
